When the Playboy fall in LOVE
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Naruto's life turned upside down when Sasuke Uchiha the Campus heartthrob discovered where she work and takes this advantage to black mail Naruto and force her to pretend to be his girlfriend. SasukexgNaruto COMPLETED
1. PREFACE

"**When the Playboy fall in LOVE"**

**Ethereal Heiress**

* * *

**A/N: this is my Naruto version of my Wallflower's BLACK MAIL so please enjoy!**

**This would have some crossover, I take the liberty to borrow some gorgeous guys from different Anime such as, Yukinojo Toyama from Wallflower, and Shinn Asuka from Gundam Seed/Destiny— and more characters at the following chapters to come!**

**I would update MY LOVE IS HERE After I got 5 or 10 reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO but the plot is mine. I do not own Yukinojo Toyama he belongs to Wallflower and Shinn Asuka is from GSD.**

* * *

**Summary: **Naruto Namikaze is a working-class student, attending classes at morning work at night to support her family's needs. But working at a low-class making her life difficult, Naruto's life turned upside down when Sasuke Uchiha the Campus heartthrob discovered where she work and takes this advantage to black mail Naruto and force her to pretend to be his girlfriend.

* * *

Okay everyone where do you want me to start. How about some introduction? I am sure it would not hurt you if I introduce myself first. Don't worry it will just take a minutes I promise! First, my name is Naruto Namikaze, 16 third year in Konoha High one of the prestigious school in Japan the school where the riches of the riches went. Curious how I managed to go take school there, I went there and take the Scholarship exam thankfully out of 100 that took that exam I, the only one who has been accepted. Yeah, Konoha high is fussy when it comes to their student maybe because that school is exclusively private school and they are just protecting their image from the other school nationwide.

Now about the school, Konoha high has their own dorms for boys and girls who want to stay on school until the end of school year. This school also has their own very big swimming pool that can accommodate thousands of guests. They also have their own cafeteria that really incredulously big, and they also have their own park, big lake at the back of the Music room, a big auditorium and also a really big and spacious soccer field, to tell you guys. I, myself can't really why the famous and rich people waste their money just for this school, I also found myself thinking why there is rich and poor people? (Insert sigh)

Now, what about I tell you about the students here in this school there are four types of student. The first one is the bitchy types and if you encounter these people here just immediately go away or else you'll be just pissed off with them hearing their non-stop rants about boys, back stabbing each other, and bragging about their new jewelry's name it all…

The second is the bookworm type they are the people who is being bully by the bitchy ones. However, those people can help you whenever you need help to your studies because sometimes they can let you copy their answers. So remember befriend them okay?

The third one is the group of bossy and rebellious types of student who never really care about others, For example bullying the bookworm ones forcing them to make their own assignments. They love to be with the bitchy girls. Take note: Stay away from them or else your dead.

The fourth one is the people who are arrogant and well famous all over the school and rich. They are the ones who considered powerful at school and one of them is Uchiha Sasuke the person who I hate the most I admit he is handsome but he is a playboy the arrogant one, the most rugged and has fiery attitude. For him girls has expiry date (Garr) doing that making him really famous I don't know why but I know one thing, a girl who will fall for that bastard is an idiot. Oh, by the way I forgot to tell you he is one of the heir of the Uchiha Industries. They simply own numerous restaurant chains inside and out of Japan, they also have a TV station, commercial establishment and etc worldwide… talking about rich huh…Oh well (Insert sigh again) I hope you understand me so, Okay off with the story…

Naruto sighed deeply, while simply look outside the window watching the birds chirping and singing happily. Naruto snorted as she thought about the birds being happy over their house made by their section for their biology project; yes, Konoha High is also part of the environmentalist group ranting about-

_Small ways can be a big impact for us._

_._

Sighing deeply again, she really hate this school and the students in here they really pissed her off to death, Naruto just wish that the day will be over so she can get out of this hellhole.

"_Dont worry Naruto after this year you can finally breathe.. and get out of this school, yes, after I graduate."_

"Naruto Namikaze-san!" Hiroshi-sensei called as his voice brought her back to reality. Hearing those words Naruto immediately stood up in wide eyes making her classmates gave her a look and laugh at her. It is obvious that Namikaze Naruto, the scholar on their class is not listening to their sensei. Hiroshi-sensei gave him an angry look,

"Uh, um… what is it Sensei?" Naruto asked stuttering as she did so

"Tell me the basic steps of dissecting a frog." Hiroshi-sensei asked

Well being a genius as she is, Naruto answered the question perfectly. "Okay, take a seat now but Namikaze-san I expect you to listen to my discussion or else I'll give you some detention." Hiroshi said sternly

While Naruto just nodded, "Yes, Sensei I will." She said seating back at her seat still hearing her classmates snickering at the background.

Naruto just look at her wristwatch ignoring the whispers that she was hearing, _"1 minutes to go…and I will be free with this school just endure this for a moment Naruto."_ Naruto thought as she desperately want to move the arm of the wall clock above the white board behind their terror sensei.

_"Just move it already, damn it!"_

* * *

Somewhere else, four gorgeous and famous boys walking along the hallway, enjoying the squealing and giggling of the girls at the corners.

The four of them are from the rich and influential family in Japan, the first of them is Yukinojo Toyama, and he is the heir of Toyama Group of company they are the main supplier of crude oil in nationwide. He is the only one in their group who is not interested in girls.

Second is Neji Hyuuga, the most perverted-playboy but take note he only go out in a date with girls older than him. Neji is also a heir, his family are the owner of numerous hotel chains nationwide.

The third one is Shinn Asuka, his family owned a modeling agency, and they have numerous chains of their resort worldwide- he does have a little problem with attitude too. He is really hot headed and he always lose control.

Oh well, about the fourth one the god of the playboys in the world, Uchiha Sasuke but I do know that I already introduce him earlier so I am not going to fuss over him right now.

"I wonder where we can spend our night…I'm really bored and I don't want to go at Neji's place the girls are going crazy day by day." Yuki said complaining about Neji's girls cutely.

Neji raised his elegant eyebrows hearing that statement from Yuki, "Yuki, they are just girls…and they are a part of our life remember Adam and eve? Neji explained as he chuckled

Yuki turned to look at Shinn who currently busy reading his book, "Shinn please?! Reason me for Ranmaru!" Yuki pleaded with puppy eyes. While the crimson eyed lad just sighed deeply he cannot say no to Yuki. "Neji just listen to Yuki or else, I'll tell Tenten, the entire thing you're doing while she's not here." Shinn said sternly while Neji gulped hard, "What's this? A black mail Shinn"

"No, Neji I'm just telling you…" Shinn said scanning his book uncaringly- this is the first time Shinn to be this calm and that was very surprising.

"Please just say yes already Neji please! Or else those girls will continue to molest me!" Yuki said.

Neji nodded, "Okay, then but where we going to hang out now huh?" Neji asked slyly turning his gaze to Sasuke who simply talking and flirting with his newest girl friend for this week. Karin, known as the slut at the whole campus, the girl is sexy and she wore their uniform in most indecent way.

"Hey, Sasuke listen here." Yuki called his friend's attention.

Sasuke sighed as he approaches his friends with his arm wrapped around Karin. "What is it guys? Don't you see I'm busy…" Sasuke said coolly as Karin happily clinging on Sasuke's muscular arms.

Shinn raised his brows, "Were just talking about where we going to hang out this night…Yuki said he don't want to spend the night at Neji's place so where do you think is the best place to…"

Sasuke smirked, "Is that all? Okay I have a better idea just trust me guys." Sasuke said turning his head at the row of the locker doors when she noticed a girl with long blonde hair and sapphire orbs. He admit that she is beautiful, attractive there is something on her that he cannot explain. She is the girl who always ignores them as if they do not exist.

Neji, followed Sasuke's gaze only to find that Sasuke is looking at the girl who always ignore them. He smirked, _"**This is so perfect…too perfect…"**_

* * *

**[TBC]**

* * *

**E.H: Please Review! I want to know what you think of this story! ;)**


	2. The Discovered Secret

**WHEN THE PLAYBOY FALL IN LOVE**

**Ethereal Heiress**

**

* * *

**

**D****ISCLAIMER: READ PREFACE FOR DISCLAIMER but I OWN THE PLOT**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The Discovered Secret**

* * *

After the bell rang, Naruto finally can sigh in relief, 'Oh-god-finally- I-can-escape-this-hell thing…it is not that she hate the school or anything…she hated the students and people in it…she hated them for being arrogant, bitchy it was killing her since her first year here.

Naruto opened her locker to get her books from the inside, she needs to study for their exam on Monday but she still have to go to her work. Sighing deeply she decided to go to her work early that day.

* * *

That night, the four gorgeous guys went to Ebisu pub, one of the cheap fare bar at Tokyo, they usually don't go at these kind of a bar but Neji insisted to go here because his new prospect was always clubbing here and he need to grab this chance to get to know this married woman.

Yuki wondered his eyes in every corners of the place and at the people who dance wildly to each other, flirting and all, the place was nice; it is enough to accommodate hundreds of people but he thinks that the place was only their bathroom at their house. "What's wrong Yuki any problem?" Shinn asked his friend when he noticed the troubled look at Yuki's face.

Yuki shook his hand up nervously, "No, I'm okay Shinn…" the two them are currently seating in front of the bar tender ordering their own alcoholic drink. While the girls surrounding them…

Yuki noticed that Shinn was reading his magazine while inside the loud and dark pub "Hey Shinn…what is that? Its dark in here and the music was too loud how do you concentrate reading like that?." Shinn smiled, "I'm used of this kind of things Yuki, and don't mind I was just looking at the new copy of our magazine."

.

"Oh yeah I remember that…How's the photo shoot going?." Yuki asked Shinn shrugged his shoulder meaning he does not know.

"Oh, by the way where are Sasuke and Neji?"

Shinn motioned at his left. "The Usual Yuki…Sasuke is flirting with the blonde girl over there she is a super model and at our right Neji the sinner was flirting with the married woman. Yuki sighed, "Those two really…want trouble…"

.

"Sasuke-kun, please would you date me?" the blonde girl Katherine asked Sasuke flirtatiously while pressing herself against Sasuke she purposely trying to make Sasuke feel her body.

Sasuke smirked, "This girl was no fun at all…" he thought as he cup katherine's chin and his other hand was caressing her cheeks lightly. "Of course, but…" Sasuke about to say: 'yes**_, but we need to have to be in my bed first'_** but his eyesight captured something interesting a familiar figure.

Katherine got annoyed when Sasuke's attention was not in hers anymore; the hot model touches Sasuke's cheeks turning it so he can face her again, "So back to the topic Sasuke-kun…" Katherine said flirtatiously tracing an imaginary line on Sasuke's chest.

"Oh well maybe next time lady, I have to go…" Sasuke said leaving the stunned Blonde.

"Did…did he just ditched me?"

* * *

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE, YOU'RE SO LATE!" Sakura shouted the two of them are currently inside the kitchen of the pub.

"I'm sorry; Sakura-chan my teacher in science gave me a two-hour detention." Naruto lied but the truth is she overslept at the bus and she didnt wake up until the bus driver told her to go down. Naruto wear her apron and fixing her hair into ponytail.

"So by the way, why you're here Sakura-chan? You are not supposedly here right. Your one of the singer here. You're not a cook or whatsoever." Naruto said washing her hands with the soap.

Sakura grinned, that grin made Naruto shiver she knows her friend whenever she was planning something wicked. "Do you want a high paying job Naruto?" Sakura-chan asked her friend wrapping her arms over her blue-eyed friend.

"Yes, Sakura-chan…" Naruto said while eyeing her work.

"So can you do errands for me?" Sakura-chan asked

Naruto raised her eyebrows her friend was definitely up to something,

* * *

Sasuke approached his two friends at the bar, wrapping his arms around the two. "Hey, Sasuke what's up?!" Yuki asked while sipping his third orange juice of the night.

"So, finished flirting with the super model?" Shinn asked without removing his eyes from his Magazine. Sasuke sighed, "She's boring and easy to get…"

Yuki got confused, Sasuke was too happy when girls was instantly attaching their selves on him and he never bothered if the girl was just up to flirt or one night stand. " Sasuke, are you sick or something? You refused a girl like Katherine. She was a super model a half American and Japanese…she is famous."

Sasuke smirked, "I don't like her…she was like a leech oh well let's change the topic… I heard that there's this special room here that made a **_special service_**."

Shinn raised his eye brows, "What do you mean by special service?"

"It was a lap dancer…you know sexy girls dancing at your lap…that will be fun…" Sasuke said grinning widely. "So wanna join me? Or stay here and be party pooper?"

Yuki shook his head in disagreement, "Nope I'll pass!" he said nervously

Sasuke turned to Shinn, "No…I'll stay here."

Sasuke snorted, "You two are so boring!" he accused as he walk away from them.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!" Naruto yelled they were inside the dressing room she went out of one of the changing room she was wearing black leather and tight swim suit style outfit showing her delicate curves and her legs. Pairing, with pair of black boots. "Why should I wear this kind of clothes…"

Sakura sighed deeply, "Naru-chan, I already told you…you just have to dance in front of our customer." She explained to her friend

This statement made Naruto confused and angry at the same time. "Why would I dance in front of a customer and why in this outfit!" Naruto said in furry then realization hit her.

**"Sa. Ku .Ra**…you just don't do what I was thinking right now right?" Naruto said hopefully her thoughts weren't true.

Sakura nodded her head, "Yeah, sorry Naruto but…"

"I'M NOT DOING THIS SAKURA! You know that I don't dance like that most importantly in front of a man for god sakes!" Naruto said exasperatedly. "I'm NOT DOING THIS!"

"But, Naruto the management already paid you for this and if you don't do it they will sue you…" Sakura said trying to change her friends mind

"I DON'T CARE SAKURA; SUE ME I DON'T CARE…"

* * *

Naruto sighed deeply, she was currently leaning at the door taking a deep breath because in a matter of seconds her life will be doomed she Namikaze Naruto, a simple law abiding girl is going to give a lap dance to a man who knows who… Naruto squeezed her eyeshot gripping at the glittered orange mask on her hands.

"I can…do this…I can do this…" Naruto said repeatedly before she gather all her strength and tell herself to be brave…

"This is for 20,000 yen…this is for my family…" Naruto whispered to herself putting her mask on before twisting the doorknob to open the door.

**_Naruto is about to enter the kingdom of hell._**

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS? PLEASE REVIEW! **

**_TBC_**


	3. The Black Mail

**Authors Note: thank you for reviewing everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the characters I borrowed from other Anime, but I own the plot**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Black Mail**

* * *

**"**_**Oh my god- oh my god- oh my god this is not soooo happening!" **_Naruto whispered to herself desperately her eyes widen underneath her mask, this cannot be true— this _cannot _be true this is not so happening to her…why…why him? Why so fucking him of all people in the world?,"

Naruto gulped really hard when she saw Sasuke smirked at her and started to check her out "_Why he's here? I don't expect that he'll come in a place like this… if he learned that I am working here, I am dead_." She said imagining that her scholarship stolen away by the grinning raven monster Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto can feel she was beginning to sweat her palms felt slippery. 

**'Damn'**

"_Not bad"_ Sasuke thought mischievously he had checked her out the girl was sexy, have a perfect shape of tone skin white legs. Luscious curves and beautiful curvy red lips but the problem is her breast Sasuke think that her size was only 36 A or something smaller.

"_Oh well that's understandable she is a Japanese not some kind of American."_

Sasuke folded his arms around his chest smirking as he turned to look at the masked girl face, "So what now _Sugar?_ What about _you_ start the _show_." Sasuke said seductively. "Make me happy and if you do you will have the opportunity to be with me _all _of the night." He said huskily

Naruto felt her face burned hot, when she understands the meaning of what he said to her. She never felt so embarrassed before how dare this man.

Sasuke turned to look at the girl who was standing in front of him in about 10 minutes, he was beginning to be annoyed with the girl being stiff and all because she just stood there and do nothing. "What now Sugar?!" the raven said rather annoyed

"Sugar, are you just gonna stand there like a lamp pose?" Sasuke chuckled by the thought "Don't make me wait sugar…start dancing now."

Naruto clenches her fist inhaling and exhaling deeply, she was _very very very_ angry now how dare _he_ for calling me sugar?!

"Why. Would. I. dance in front of you?! Naruto said exasperatedly glaring at the raven haired man underneath her mask. She was too annoyed and angry she did not care if Sasuke is the heir of one of the powerful company in Japan. He always manages to piss her off to death…

"Why _sugar_ forget about why you're here? If yes…let me remind you…" Sasuke said huskily standing up from his seat and slowly advances towards Naruto. _"Oh god, what is he doing."_ Naruto whispered to herself as she step backwards in every step he made towards her Naruto's eyes widen when her back met the cold wall she was about to run to the door next to her when Sasuke pinned her body at the wall his arms in between her, blocking her way out.

This made Naruto's heart beat fast, her eyes widen looking straight a Sasuke's obsidian orbs. Naruto felt that her world slowed down and the only thing she's hearing was her heart pounding against her rib cage so hard. "Wha— what are you— doing…" Naruto stuttered when she watch Sasuke leaning down on her level their lips almost brush each other but Sasuke's lips passed on her ear. "_Sugar_, you made me want you even more…I like the kind of you."

Sasuke smirked, looking down at the masked girl in front of him. He can feel that she began to stiffen when he said those words to her. "Why _Sugar_ don't you find me attractive or what?" he said huskily making her shiver.

Naruto felt that Sasuke is planting some soft kisses on her neck Naruto need to admit it was pleasurable. "No— stop…" Naruto whimpered as she tried to push the raven away from her but it didn't budged he was too strong for her. Sasuke chuckled, turning his gaze to face the masked girl "You know sugar… I'm officially curious about you…would you mind…can you tell me your name?" Sasuke said caressing her cheeks.

"The hell, NO! why would I tell you my name?!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke's face making him remember something at the sudden outburst. Sasuke was stunned too stunned… her voice was awfully familiar… her voice was too familiar to him and he think that he really heard that voice somewhere before, then it clicked. Sasuke smirked, "So, it is you _Sugar_."

"What do you MEAN by that? And please for crying out loud do not call me Sugar!" Naruto said exasperatedly.

"Okay…Okay I won't call you sugar…but can I call you…_Naruto Namikaze_…" this statement made Naruto's eyes widen her heart skip a beat. "_Did he just…"_

Sasuke's smirk never fade away from his handsome face looking straightly at the masked girl. "Why Sugar? Too stunned that I crack your mask?" he said as he slowly removed Naruto's orange glittered mask from her face revealing the pair of stunned sapphire eyes. "So, I'm really right Sugar…"

Sunako glared angrily at Sasuke, "Aarg! YOU BASTARD GIVE BACK MY MASKED!" She roared trying to get her mask from Sasuke's hold but much in her dismay the guy raised his hands up high so she cannot reach the said item.

"YOU BASTARD GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!" Naruto shouted at the top of her lungs good thing that the room was sound proof so people outside cannot hear them.

"Why would I _Sugar_? Will you give me a _kiss_ if I give this thing back to you?" Sasuke said smirking at the angry and very annoyed girl. He really enjoys teasing this girl, the girl who always ignored them since their first year.

"YOU PERVERT!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke pinned her down at the couch Naruto tried to wiggle free from Sasuke who is towering her but before she will be able to do that Sasuke put her two hands above her head with one of his hand. "YOU…YOU PERVERT LET GO!"

"Ssh…_Sugar_ take it easy…" Kyohei said gently

"WHY WOULD I TAKE THIS EASY WHEN YOU WERE TRYING TO RAPE ME BASTARD!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Well _Sugar_, you really left me no choice…"

"What do you mean by that huh BASTARD!" Naruto said trying to push Sasuke off her

Sasuke smirked as he thought of an idea…" _Sugar_ for this day on you will be my girl friend and you will be following every demand and order that I want you to do…hear it?"

This made Naruto irritated and annoyed, "Why would I follow you? And why would I be your girl friend are you insane?! I am not a play toy and please DON'T CALL ME SUGAR IT PISSES ME OFF!!!!"

"Tsk…I will call you whatever I want _Sugar_ because if you don't I will assure you that this news of you being a _whore_ will be the hot topic in whole campus and if that happens you will be kick out of the school and say bye-bye to your scholarship ." Naruto went pale she never expected this to happen she just did this for her family and then she was here now being black mailed by this man towering her.

"I'm— not a whore— I'm just…" Naruto tried to explain but Sasuke beat her to it.

Sasuke smirked, "Bye…bye _sugar_ let's just meet each other…and oh I'll keep this mask I'll treat this as a souvenir _Sugar_." He said giving Naruto a flying kiss and a wink.

"That— that BASTAAAAAAARRD I'll GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted at the top of her lungs this night was the worst moment of her life.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Conditions and Crushes

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Okay, major change, I will change Shinn's character here instead of being hot headed I'll turn him into mysterious stud. It means he is Out of character. I hope you catch that guys!

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot but not the characters related to Naruto, Wallflower-(Yuki belongs here) and GSD- (Shinn belongs to Gundam Seed Destiny)

**Warning**: this is Female Naruto and Sasuke pair so if you do not wanna female Naruto then go away!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Conditions and Crushes**

* * *

"Naru-chan, are you alright? You've been like that since we left the pub." Sakura asked her best friend as she had enough of Naruto ignoring her. Yes, she knows that at some point that she was wrong for giving Naruto this high-paying part time job. "Naruuuuuto, Pu-leasssse stop ignoring me I'm really sorry about what happened!" Sakura said with teary eyes.

Naruto huff in annoyance, she was still angry about what happened to her back at the Special Service room she cannot believe that Uchiha Sasuke the school most famous bachelor already knew where she work and worst he blackmailed her! _That bastard, you will see I can get my revenge one of these days just wait_. "N-A-R-U-T-O N-A-M-I-K-A-Z-E pleeeaaase!" Sakura whined attracting the pedestrian's attention.

Naruto turned to look at her best friend, "Sakura-chan, can you please keep quiet!." She said partly annoyed. Sakura jump at Naruto giving her blue eyed friend a suffocating bear hug, "YEHEY! Naruto-chan isn't angry at me anymore!" Sakura said childishly while tightening her arms around her friend while Naruto's skin turning into violet for lack of air. "No— Noi— can— can't breath— no— air…" with that Sakura let go of Naruto who was now sucking up some fresh air needed by her lungs.

Naruto glared at Sakura, "Are you insane!" Sakura crossed her two fingers in front of Naruto, "Sorry, Naruto…I'm just happy that you already forgiven me." she said smiling

* * *

"What's with that face Sasuke?" Neji asked as he had enough of Sasuke's grinning and laughing to himself alone. The four of them are currently hanging out at Sasuke's recreation room actually; this room was a part of Sasuke's big bedroom. Yuki and Shinn are busy playing poker while Neji was playing billiards alone. Sasuke turned his gaze on Neji who stopped playing and sat beside Sasuke at the lounger. "No, it's nothing I'd just remember someone." This statement made Neji raised his brows; his friend was up to something they did not know. Then Neji grinned maybe Sasuke has just another prospect means another _target_, "Now…now Sasuke why don't you tell me about you're another prospect…a new foxy lady will be added to your list?"

"Ha— funny Neji." Sasuke said as he picked up his phone.

Neji smirked, "I smell something fishy here."

"Hey, Sasuke can you just answer your phone already? Your persistent caller is not going to stop unless you answer it." Shinn said having enough of the non-stop ringing of Sasuke's cell phone for about thirty minutes. After hearing Shinn's statement Sasuke throw his brand new Verizon black berry at the wall breaking it. "Oh…" Yuki mumbled under his breath eyes widen when he saw Sasuke threw his brand new phone broken into two. "That was the most expensive phone in the world and you just threw it like that." Sasuke smirked at his friend, "I'll just buy another phone don't worry about it Yuki." The raven-haired playboy said as he stood up.

Neji looked up on his friend, "Where you going Sasuke?"

"You'll know soon." Sasuke said leaving his three best friends confuse.

"What was that all about?" Yuki asked looking at Shinn who just shrug his shoulders never removing his eyes at the cards that he was holding.

* * *

Monday morning, Naruto woke up early despite the fact that she was taking a two minds if she is going to continue studying at Konoha high or she will just drop out and tell her parents at the province that she just want to continue her studies there and never come back at Tokyo. Naruto sighed in frustration.

"_**As if mom will just accept that excuse."**_Naruto said to herself squeezing her eyeshot. Last night was the worst nightmare that she ever experience at sixteen years of her life that damn Sasuke Uchiha will receive her revenge in time when she was out of that school. "Oh…damn it damn it!" Naruto said aloud brushing her hair harshly in frustration. "I think I'll just stop going to school."

"You can't do that _Sugar_." The very _**very**_ familiar voice said at the background instantly making Naruto's blood boiled.

Naruto turned to look at the man in front of her; Sasuke is leaning at the hood of his red BMW smirking at her. Naruto glared straightly at Sasuke, "What do you think you're doing here bastard!" She said coldly.

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest, "To fetch my girl friend I think." He said cupping his chin acting that he was thinking. Naruto glared harder at him clenching her fist at her sides raising her eyebrows irritably. "Oh well but I don't remember that your girl friend was living here."

This made Sasuke's eyebrows rose, "But she was indeed living here." he said approaching Naruto. "He— hey don't— don't go near me or I'll shout for help" Naruto stuttered as she watch Sasuke approach her.

"Sugar, do you want me to remind you what just happened at that Special room?" Sasuke said huskily while Naruto turned pale. "_Damn this guy! Why did he have to make me remember that night?"_

"If you want me to keep quiet about your profession you'll follow any of my demand everything without exemptions."

Naruto gulped really hard, "Okay, Uchiha tell me straight to the point what do you want me to do for you." She said looking straightly at Sasuke eyes she just want this guy to keep quiet is not that she was admitting that she was a whore damn she is not really whore at the first place but this guy was really convince that she was.

"You know what I want and I want is _**you**__._" Sasuke said huskily touching Naruto's cheeks.

* * *

**"**_**First condition, you will follow every demand that I will say even kissing me in front of everyone." This made Naruto's blood boiled, "Are you crazy I will never kiss you even if you were the last man on earth!" she said gritting her teeth.**_

**"**_**Oh well, if you don't I can always—**_

**"**_**Okay…Okay you win what is the next condition?" **_

**"**_**The second, you will go wherever I go…and you need to tell me where you will go and who's the person you were with." Naruto's eyebrows met with that "The next condition."**_

**"**_**The third um, the truth' I will still think about that…I'll tell you the third condition if I already think about it."Sasuke said as he spared her a glance while driving their way to school.**_

* * *

Naruto cursed under her breath remembering how all the student population especially slutty girls look at her when she arrived at school with their sex god Sasuke Uchiha whose arms wrapped over her shoulders. "_That…that was the most embarrassing moment of my life! That damn bastard! That bastard he will get my revenge after I seal that big mouth of that monster!" _

The news spread at the whole campus like a wild fire after they saw her with Sasuke and when that bastard bring her at their group's lounge he introduced me to his friends as his girl friend.

I was first introduce at Neji, oh well yes he is a playboy and playfully hitting on me but I think he had a good side. I realized that after I talked to him he was outspoken and charming now I understand why girls was attracted to him

I can stand Yuki, he was cute and after all he seems so kind and I think we can be close.

Then there was Shinn, he was always silent and mysterious, a man of few words and handsome too. Moreover, I think I like him (Insert Giggle)

"Now, now Sasuke you didn't tell us that your new foxy lady is THE Naruto Namikaze, the only scholar at school." Neji said with a smirk putting his arms around Sasuke's shoulder. The three of them was currently at their lounge.

"And you never tell us that you were interested at Naruto, nice Sasuke you really changed." Yuki said drinking his third orange juice of the day he sat beside at Sasuke.

Instead of answering, Sasuke look around their place noticing that Shinn was missing. "Hey, where's Shinn?"

* * *

Naruto stretched her two arms at her back; she just got out and changed into her gym clothes for her P.E class. She was about to go to her class at the gymnasium but three groupie of girls blocked her way. "So, this bitch is our Sasuke-kun's girl friend…unbelievable…" Karin said Sasuke's former fling. "What did Sasuke sees on you? Such a plain poor girl." the other girl added giving her a criticizing look, examining her head to foot. While the third girl look at her intimidating Naruto.

Naruto glared at the two girls clenching her fist, how dare this three girls insult her! She will never allow this; Naruto was about to approach the three girls to confront them but someone intercepted her way.

"Shinn-sama!" the three girls's squealed making Naruto wince at the sound.

"You three if you still want to stay at this school you will never dare to insult Namikaze-san or else I'll assure you three will be kick out, is that clear." Shinn said making Naruto look at him in wide eyes. Naruto did not know why but once he said that she felt butterflies on her stomach and her heart beating so fast against her rib cage.

"Now if you understand what I meant back off." Shinn said coldly glaring at the three girls once the girls was out of the sight Shinn turned to look at Naruto with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" Shinn asked Naruto worriedly. Naruto hid her blush to prevent Shinn from seeing it.

**"**_**Now it's official…I like him…"**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**E.H: To everyone who reviewed thank you!**


	5. First date— disaster

**When the Playboy fall in LOVE**

**Ethereal Heiress**

* * *

**Authors Note**: So I am here again to remind you guys that I changed Shinn Asuka's attitude here, he would be OOC here and he also would be a mysterious stud so don't give me reviews of complain okay! and by the way, thank you people who reviewed the previous four chapters of this story!

**LivingGlow **

**Van309**

**Lingo10**

**HinamoriNaruko6coolandspicy9**

**Firiegurl**

**Kezz dog**

**Lady Kaly 7**

**Rikkatsuki **

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own the plot but not the Naruto and the other anime characters that I borrowed from their respective owners such as Shinn Asuka from GSD and Yukinojo Toyama from Wallflower.

**Warning:** OOC- Sasuke, Shinn and Neji. Female Naruto Story.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**First date— disaster **

**(REWRITE)**

* * *

Naruto sighed thankfully her classes was finished now and she can go home early but her problem was Sasuke, that bastard wants me to go at their groups lounger, she don't know why but he demanded that to her before she went to her last subject one hour passed.

_"That bastard was really making my life sooo difficult."_

At the four gorgeous guys lounger, Yuki, and Neji are looking so amused with Sasuke who was laughing like crazy while looking at the flat LCD screen television in front of them watching Naruto made an annoyed face. Take note Naruto does not know that Sasuke was following her every move inside their school. Those cameras was really focused at her

Yuki turned to look at Neji, "Sasuke's addiction with Naruto was scaring me off now. Imagine, he really waste his time to pay those other student to place all those cameras just to monitor every move that she do." He said folding his arms around his chest while Neji nodded in agreement while he seat beside their leader. "Hey Sasuke what's wrong with you? Your laughing endlessly you know." Neji pointed out.

"Look— at her— Neji hahaha face…she is so annoyed right…" Sasuke managed to say between his laughter eyes still glued at the monitor.

"What's this Sasuke…your laughing at your own Girl friend?" Yuki asked confusedly while he approached Sasuke. "Yuki, Naruto is different and— it's alright to laugh at her…don't you see her face?—it's priceless…"

"What do you mean that it's alright to laugh at me huh Sasuke-_kun?_" Naruto said trying her best to be sounded so nice, while eyes twitching in annoyance. Sasuke stood up, "Oi, I didn't see your coming." He said turning of the Television. "Why? Don't you watch me coming with that Surveillance camera of yours…" Naruto said dangerously.

Sasuke smirked, raising his eyebrows in the process. "Why, _Sugar_ got problem with that?" Naruto paled and gulped hard, when she heard that nickname it was a silent threat of Sasuke to her.

Meaning—

'_Don't stop or else…your secret will be revealed in the whole campus…"_

"Hey Naruto-chan, are you okay?" Yuki asked Naruto putting his hands over her shoulder noticing the sapphire-eyed girl paled. "Yeah, are you alright my little kitten Namikaze Naruto?" Sasuke glared at Neji. "Oi, don't call her like that Neji or else." He said threateningly

Neji chuckled, "Oh, someones jealous here." He said teasing Sasuke

"Shut up Neji."

While the three was preoccupied on one another, Naruto slowly approach Shinn who was busy reading his book, ignoring the noise at the background "Hey." Naruto said catching the attention of Shinn.

Shinn just nodded to Naruto, a sign that he acknowledges her presence. Naruto seated beside Shinn, "Hmm… what are you reading?" she said starting the conversation

"Blue moon…" Shinn answered her without giving the sapphire-eyed girl a glance.

"Hmm…that was a great book." Naruto said wearily fixing her hair putting it aside of her ear as she bit her lip.

_"Shinn is the kind of man who does not talk too much… I wish he just talk even 3 to 5 sentence…" _Naruto thought.

"It's rude to stare." Naruto blush really hard in embarrassment Shinn caught her staring at him this is stupid. "Oh, sorry um…anou can I ask you something?" Naruto asked shyly.

"What is it?" Shinn said as he continued to read his book seriously his eyes still glued at the book in front of him.

"About—" Naruto was about to ask Shinn when Sasuke interrupted them. Naruto groaned in frustration.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulder. "So, what am I missing here huh?" Sasuke asked but more likely demanded. Shinn turned to look at Sasuke, "She was about to ask something but you interrupted her." He said answering Sasuke's question.

Sasuke raised his two elegant eyebrows, "And what about the question?" he said pressing the issue.

"It's not worth of your curiosity Sasuke-_kun_." Naruto said irritably then she walk out of the room.

* * *

"Hey wait Sugar wait!" Sasuke said grabbing Naruto back down.

"What the hell do you want again?" Naruto snapped glaring at the boy in front of her irritated that Sasuke is not stopping on annoying her. Sasuke smirked "_This Playboy was up to something again."_

"Ebisu Garden Place at the clock tower… Sunday 1pm sharp and if you don't go there your dead." Sasuke said before leaving her alone at the side of the road.

Naruto was confused, "What did…he just said?"

* * *

**Sunday, Ebisu Garden Place 1:00 PM**

* * *

Thirty minutes before the meeting time.

Sasuke arrived at the meeting place on time smirking to himself looking at his wristwatch. "If she did not come she's dead."

* * *

"So he asked you to have a date with him?" Sakura said turning her gaze to her best friend as she stopped drinking her juice half way. "Yeah" Naruto said leaning at the wall beneath her folding her arms around her chest.

"Then why your still here?" Sakura asked her friend confuse that Naruto is still not going on her date. Naruto snorted, "Why would I? I always seeing him everyday six times a day then I will still see him until Sunday. I won't go there…"

"Hey, Naruto look it's started snowing." Sakura said while Naruto turned to look at their surroundings.

Unexpectedly she started to worry _"Why I feel like this? He was a bad grass and he won't die if he…but only an idiot people is going to stay under this freezing snow like that."_

"Naru-chan are you okay?" Sakura asked her friend noticing Naruto's change of mood.

"Naruto?"

"Ah… Sakura-chan I'll be going now see you at our work." Naruto said leaving Sakura behind.

"Hey wait Naru-chan where you going?"

**"**_**Damn that bastard for making me feel like this…"**_

* * *

Sasuke turned to look at his wristwatch checking the time for the 10th time already. It is already 5 pm but still no Namikaze Naruto. _"That damn girl…I said to her that she'll be dead if she doesn't come here."_

He said as he felt the cold. Seating at the stairs of the clock tower under the cold freezing snow

"_That girl she's the only one who made THE Uchiha Sasuke wait…"_ Sasuke muttered under his breath freezing and trembling at the cold that he was experiencing. Not too long, he noticed that the snow had stopped dropping but his surrounding was still snowing then he look up only to see the girl who he was waiting for holding an umbrella shielding him from the rain of snow.

"You're late!" Sasuke said glaring at Naruto

"Did I say that I'll come?" Naruto retorted angrily.

"But _**you're** here_." Sasuke said making Naruto taken back.

Naruto growled twitching in annoyance. "Fine…I'll just go!"

**"HEY WAIT!"** then unexpectedly hugging Naruto from behind with that Naruto's world stopped it was like a slow motion her heart beating so hard.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**E.H: **YEAH i know this chapter has a similarity with HYD. Dont worry this is the only chapter that has similarity on that show. so what do you think of this chapter guys? please review!


	6. Sick in Winter

**Authors Note: Here I am again! Just to clear the confusion this is not HYD. (Sorry!) I know it has similarities in this show but it is NOT HYD.**

**Disclaimer: I do own the plot okay? but not the characters! Have some common sense people! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**Sick in winter**

* * *

"Na— ruto…" Sasuke said trembling in cold hugging Naruto so tightly behind her back. While Naruto froze at her position surprised about what just happened it seems like when Naruto hug her from behind she started to feel a sudden volt of thunder shock travel down on her body.

After seems like eternity, Naruto snapped out of her thoughts and free herself from Sasuke's hold. "What do you think you're doing Uchiha!" Naruto said angrily she expected a retort from Sasuke like, he is going to say '_Sugar, smirking at her, black mailing her…such as that…_ but all she expecting never happen it was so unexpected.

Naruto watch Sasuke as he closed his eyes, hugging himself wrapping his fur coat and his branded scarf to himself to prevent the cold the he was feeling. "What— is wrong with you?" Naruto asked as she approaches Sasuke with worry mirroring her eyes. Naruto put her hand on Sasuke's forehead checking the raven's temperature. "You're sick!"

"Nah, (Cough) I'm fine (Cough)…" Sasuke said as he started to cough. Naruto eyebrows met "You're such an ass!" Naruto said as she put Sasuke's arms over her shoulder helping him to stand.

"Hey (Cough) where we going?" Sasuke asked Naruto as they started to walk eyes started to felt heavy head started to spin. "I'm taking you home."

"To— what?"

"Just don't ask okay…damn _you'll be lucky because I am going to take care of you!"_ Naruto thought

_**"I guess I don't really have a choice…"**_

* * *

"Onee-chan, who's that guy, is he your boy friend?" Chisao asked his older sister cutely index finger on his chin. That question made Naruto spit her coffee slightly while looking at her cute brother Chisao, '_Yeah right what a question…"_

"No he's not! He's just a school mate." Naruto immediately reason herself.

Chisao smirk, "He— Onee-chan is lying I can sense it!" He said playfully teasing his older sister.

"Chisao, you're so dead!" Naruto said as the two siblings started to chase one another.

(A/N: About Chisao's appearance just imagine the other Chisao at Rock man Exe Axess/ Megaman The chibi cute little brother of Decao (Is that the right spelling of Decao? oh well never mind except he was also blonde here and eyes are sapphire like Naruto. Now off with the story)

* * *

That night, Naruto stayed at Sasuke's side watching him as he sleep while checking his temperature time to time sighing deeply '_Why the hell he wait under the cold snow? Is he an idiot? Oh well that answer my question he was an idiot for doing that.  
But, damn why? When the rain of snow started to fall, why he didn't just go home and take a rest instead of waiting outside the freezing environment._

Naruto snapped out of her thoughts when Sasuke groaned in his sleep and started to murmur some names. "_Mom…Mom— please don't leave please stay…" _this made Naruto nearly laugh out loud but she just contained in on herself realizing that it's already midnight and Chisao was already sleeping. Now she does have a black mail at Sasuke who will believe that Uchiha Sasuke one of the most sought after bachelors on their generation was a mama's boy?

That was soooo funny" but then her snicker stop when Sasuke started to murmur again but this time he was murmuring other name that made her twitch.

"No- Nozomi..."

"_**No-- Nozomi? Who the hell was that? His sister? one of his girls. or, what! Who the hell was that?"**_

_**(A/N *Who the hell is Nozomi?" hahahah… stay tune for more!)**_

Damn, why I am soo affected when he murmured her name.

This playboy bastard grr…

* * *

Early that morning, Sasuke woke up feeling that his strength was back to being full charge what did Naruto do. He does remember that he was burning and body was freezing because of the cold.

"_Naruto, did she take care of me?" _Sasuke asked himself then suddenly he felt someone poking his cheeks not so gently that made him irritated he sat up unexpectedly startling the culprit for making him pissed.

"Hey! Onee-chan your boy friend was awake!" Chisao announce in high-pitched tone making Sasuke wince at the sound. "Now— now Ochibi why your shouting this early in the morning and why your poking me." Sasuke asked the cute chubby boy in front of him with annoyance in his voice.

Chisao pouted, "Hey I'm not Ochibi! My name is Chisao Namikaze and I am five years old Kinder at Iketaka junior!" Chisao said with glinting pride.

"Oh, Iketaka Junior? I never heard that school existed in this world maybe I should check it out."

"Hey! That school was legendary! Do you know that onee-chan studied there started at prep to junior high! And mom and dad too they met each other at Iketaka…they were classmates and soul mates at the same time!" Chisao said with an accusing finger pointed directly at Sasuke.

"Oh, okay… "

"So, you're awake!" Sasuke turned to look at Naruto immediately noticing her big eye bags that made her like an owl. Then started to laugh, "Ha— ha…(Laugh) what— happened— (Laugh) to your— eyes…(Laugh)" Naruto twitch in annoyance eyes narrowing. "Damn you I stay awake last night because of you! Don't you know that I took care of you all of the night!" Naruto blurted out.

"Oh, so you took care of me…but it's your responsibility since you're my girl friend…" Sasuke said flatly while Naruto paled.

"Aha— I knew it Onee-chan he is your boy friend!"

"Shut up Chisao! Just go to your school now and go to mom and dad." Naruto reprimanded angrily.

"Yeah, yeah Onee-chan be happy with your boy friend okay then I'll be out of the view see yah my future brother in law!" Chisao teased as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"_That damn brat!"_ Naruto cursed under her breath gritting her teeth in annoyance.

"So now that were alone…why don't we have some fun _Sugar_…" Sasuke said making Naruto's heart beat pound against her rib cage soo fast as the blonde haired male hug her from behind while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You PERVERT let go!" Naruto demanded angrily.

"I think it is not an option Namikaze Naruto."

"Oh, okay _Nozomi_…"

Hearing the familiar name made Sasuke, stiff for a moment.

* * *

***TBC***


	7. The Macau Escapade—

**Disclaimer: I dO nOt Own AnYtHinG, But I OwN tHe pLoT LiNe aNd The OC tHaT i cReAtEd.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**The Macau Escapade**

* * *

"So what now Uchiha Sasuke this is my first time to see you being taken back?" Naruto said teasing the male eyebrows raise folding her arms across her chest. However, after being stiff for a second Sasuke recovered and smirk, "Why Sugar jealous?" he teased back

Naruto snorted, "In your dreams '_I prefer to be an old maid than to be with you_…" the last twelve words come out as a whisper. "What was that?" Sasuke asked with eyebrows raised.

"Oh nothing— nothing at all." Naruto said turning her back to face Sasuke. "So care to tell me who's Nozomi and why you're murmuring her name last night."

Sasuke blush he did not know that he was murmuring _her _name last night damn it was the after effects of being sick. He really should not stay under the snow that night— take note of that next time. "Why do you want to know who's the Nozomi girl?"

Naruto huff, "Well I'm just curious that's all…mama's boy." Naruto said as she gave him a teasing smile.

"Hah— funny Sugar."

"You're murmuring about your mom last night you said, you don't want her to leave you."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously as Naruto annoys him continuously. "I DON'T MURMUR ABOUT MY MOTHER SO SHUT UP!" He said heatedly making Naruto taken back of the sudden outburst.

"What is wrong with you, I just mention about your mother what's the matter with that!" Naruto snarled.

"THAT WAS THE PROBLEM, IF YOU DON'T WANT A TROUBLE DON'T YOU EVER MENTION THAT WORD." Sasuke said angrily as he walks away from Sunako slamming the door shut behind him leaving Naruto in rather confuse state.

"What— the hell was…that?"

* * *

Tuesday morning, Naruto went to school early to finish her morning duties at their class as she was about to go inside when the three students from the different class halted her from behind dragging her somewhere she didn't know. "Hey let go of me! Let go where the hell! Let go!" Naruto tried to struggle but their hold was strong and it did not budge. She just stopped struggling when she saw the very familiar face in front of her that made her blood boil.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! Naruto snarled as she faces the three gorgeous looking guys and the one of them was having a triumphant smirk. "Oh well I just want to see my girl friend."

"See you're— damn you! You don't have to force me to go here." Naruto said grudgingly

"Maa..maa calm down Naruto-chan, Sasuke just want you to be here cause were going to have some fun." Yuki said trying to calm Naruto down nervously.

"Fun? What do you mean by fun?"

"Were going to paradise…" Neji said with a smirk.

"Okay let's go!" Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey, wait where we going hey!" Naruto tried to protest.

"By the way where is Shinn?" Yuki asked Sasuke cutely.

Sasuke smirk turning his gaze to Yuki,

"_You'll see Yuki... you'll see"_

* * *

"Argg, where were you Naruto! You're so late! Sakura whine cutely waiting for her friend outside Haruno resident. Then Sakura stopped on her tracks when a sleek FORD, stopped in front of her. "Are you Haruno Sakura?" Shinn asked Sakura, while Sakura just stared at the handsome boy dumb folded. '_He is toooooo cuuuuute!'_ Sakura squealed at the thought.

"Okay Haruno-san go with me." Shinn said making Sakura blush a deep shade of red

"_This guy is so fast! Oh kami-sama what should I do?" _

* * *

"Arg…can you two stop arguing for a second you're getting my ears bleed now." Neji whine as he get enough of Sasuke and Naruto bickering and arguing around him while Yuki pat his back. "What now Yuki?" Neji spat making the cute boy sweat dropped "I just want to tell you that I understand you Neji."

"Blame your friend here! arg I'm so pissed…" Naruto said clenching her fist on her sides.

"Just be happy that you have the opportunity of traveling with me…" Sasuke said smirking at Naruto.

"What the hell…I don't catch that!" Naruto said still fuming with anger.

"Naru-chan, Sasuke told us that you take care of him last night so as for your reward: were going to Macau." Yuki explain to Naruto nervously.

"What Macau?…"

"See Sugar, I'm giving you you're prize for taking care of me." Sasuke said as he gave her a wink.

Naruto suddenly stopped on her tracks eyes widen; she never thought that she would see that thing up close. Therefore, that is why they were walking around at the runway.

"That was our family's private plane see the logo? It says Uchi—"

"I know what that is…" Naruto snapped angrily at Sasuke.

"Alright you don't have to be that angry." Sasuke said uncaringly then he turned to look at Neji. "Oi, Neji where is Shinn? He's late…" Sasuke asked the red head whose currently busy flirting with the flight attendant. "Oh…don't worry about Shinn…hey speaking of the devil; he's here now."

"Hey Shinn your late!" Yuki scolded Shinn cutely then they were bit taken back when a girl also hop out of his car before him.

"SAKURA!" Naruto gasped as she saw the glimpse of her best friend behind Shinn.

"NARUTO-CHAN! Your safe thank god!" Sakura shouted hugging her best friend.

"What are you doing here Sakura how do you…" Naruto asked her friend while looking at the emotionless Shinn.

"Shinn-kun told me that you're in danger so I went here with him…" Sakura said to her friend.

"What's the meaning of this Sasuke!" Naruto said demanding an answer from her 'boy friend'

"Simple to make you comfortable…I don't want you to feel out of place because you're around us boys so I decided to bring your best friend with us." Sasuke said cupping his chin while turning to look at his best friend. "Good work Shinn." He said while Shinn just nodded to his best friend meaning 'you're welcome'

"You know Naru-chan your boy friend is so caring…imagine he don't want you to get bored he decided to bring me with you all." Naruto sighed deeply, " Sakura you don't know him…and—"

"Sugar, let's go now! Come in" Sasuke shouted as he went inside the private plane.

"That bastard what does he thinks he is? I'm not gonna go with you!" Naruto said turning around attempting to go away but stopped when Sakura grabbed her arm back down dragging Naruto inside the private plane. "Okay were coming!" Sakura announce happily

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto groaned

"This is my first time to go outside the country Naru-chan so let's go now…" Naruto sighed this is going to be a big day!

"_Welcome aboard I am Jeffrey Wilkins you're pilot of Uchiha group airlines… for this trip, Macau is three hours advance—_

"Yehey! Macau here we come!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Naruto snorted, "Don't be so excited Sakura…you still don't know what will happen to us there…remember two guys here are play boy."

"Yeah I know…you don't need to remind me that Naru-chan!" Sakura whine cutely.

* * *

After eight hours of trip, they finally arrived at their destination Macau…

"WOW! THIS PLACE IS SOOOO COOL!" Sakura said childishly eyes glinting on happiness as she looking at the scenery before her inside the Car.

"Wow…Naru-chan you don't tell us that you have a friend like this…so lovely." Neji said looking so amused at Sakura.

Naruto glared at Neji, "Sakura is off limits Neji so back off." She said dangerously a dark aura emitting.

Neji sweat dropped, "You don't need to be that angry Naru-chan I'm just telling you and besides you know I only date girls older than me."

"I know, I'm just warning you…if you cross between the thin lines…you'll dead…" Naruto threaten while Neji gulped really hard. "Hey Sasuke where do you get this girl friend of yours she's soooo scary!"

Sasuke laughed while driving, "Sugar is one of a kind Neji so when she cross right at my path I immediately grabbed the opportunity on having her." this stamen made Naruto look at Sasuke. The raven-haired-man statement catches her attention when Sasuke said that 'she's one of a kind.'

"Hey Sasuke you also said that to Nozo— ouch…what's that for Neji!" Yuki said as he winces in pain when Neji elbowed him not so lightly on his arm. "Don't mention that name or else Sasuke will…"

This little movement made Naruto frowned; she knows that Yuki will say _'Nozomi' _but Neji had stopped him before doing so.

**"_Who the hell is Nozomi?"_**

* * *

After a few minutes of driving, they finally arrive at their luxurious hotel.

"Wow, this hotel is sooo dreamy!" Sakura said in awed.

Neji smirk, "Thanks you like it."

Sakura turned to look at Neji with confused eyes, "What do you mean Neji?"

Shinn sighed, "Neji owned this hotel." Shinn said answering Sakura's question.

Sakura's eyes widen, "Really…you must be really rich to own a hotel like this."

"Hey wait where we going hey!" Naruto's voice said catching the attention of the four.

"Just listen to your boy friend will yah?" Sasuke said irritably

They all turned to look at Sasuke who is currently pushing Naruto inside his car.

"What's happening in here? hey don't Naru-chan!" Sakura said trying to help Naruto to escape Sasuke but Shinn stopped her from doing so they just all watch Sasuke drove his car away with Naruto in it.

"Why? Why don't you stop your friend for harassing my friend?" Sakura demanded looking angrily at the three gorgeous looking boys.

"You can't stop Sasuke from doing what he likes especially when he was too eager to get it." Yuki explained

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, Sasuke won't do anything to Naru-chan she is his girl friend after all." Neji said assuring Sakura.

* * *

"Hey stop dragging me! I'm not a toy to— hey!" Naruto said angrily trying to free herself from Sasuke's grip.

"Just stop struggling and follow me…" Sasuke said with annoyance in his voice.

"The hell…why would I?" Naruto said stubbornly the two of them are currently at the shopping district of Macau. Were Chinese people was selling their most popular products like Cell phone, vegetables, clothes, shoes…

…

"Why we're here huh! Just bring me back home at Japan! My parents will worry about me!" Naruto said now too lazy to fight back at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirk, "I don't think that I can give you that chance Naru-_chan_. Remember you need to follow every demand and order that I want you to do…wherever I am you will be always be there with me…remember that Sugar…oh by the way you don't need to worry about your parents I already sent my personal assistant to tell them that you're here with me." Sasuke said as he looks at the stall of cell phone outside the shop while holding Naruto's hands to his.

(A/N: YES, PEOPLE THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS! (SQUEEEEEAAAAAL) KAWAII)

"Let's go…" Sasuke said as he dragged Naruto inside the cell phone shop intertwining their hands tightly.

"Hey wait— you don't have a phone?" Who will ever know that the famous Uchiha Sasuke does not have a cell phone?

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto as if she was an idiot, "Baka, of course it's yours…"

"Mine?" Naruto said pointing to herself confusedly.

"Yes, yours…." When the two of them entered the small shop, the sales woman and the other people who was buying inside started to squeal and giggle then glare at Naruto when they noticed that the hot raven man is holding hands with her.

_"Pathetic…"_

"Here…" Sasuke said putting the brand new Verizon Black berry at Naruto's hands not so gently.

"Hey! Why don't you be so gentle?" Naruto said angrily looking at the expensive cell phone on her hands.

Sasuke smirked, **"I only let girls order me around whenever we're in bed so don't ask me that."**

(A/N: Pervert Sasuke...Tsk..tsk tsk…)

Naruto blush deep shade of red when she finally understand the double meaning of he's words. 'YOU…YOU PERVERT!"

Sasuke chuckled lightly, "You don't need to blush like that sugar and oh stop calling me pervert will yah." Glaring

Naruto snorted; "Only if you stop being a pervert…Now I know why that _Nozomi _girl leaved you it is because of you…" this made Sasuke angry

"You don't know _all _about me or Nozomi so don't talk as if you know the whole truth!—" Sasuke said heatedly

Naruto startled, "Hey what's wrong with you I'm just—

"SHUT THE HELL UP." Sasuke shouted attracting the by standers attention.

"Sasuke…I"

"Get inside the car…_now_" Sasuke commanded as he opened the door of the driver seat while Naruto just followed Sasuke's demand and went inside the car. At the way no one dared to speak a word to each other.

* * *

That night, Naruto cannot make sleep so she decided to go for a walk then immediately noticed Yuki at shore playing with the ocean water she still wants to know who's this Nozomi girl and why Sasuke always acting weird and serious when they are mentioning _her _name.

Naruto sighed as she remember what happened earlier.

"_You don't know all about me or Nozomi so don't talk as if you know the whole truth!—"_

"_SHUT THE HELL UP."_

"_I need to know the truth…"_ Naruto thought as she went to Yuki's side.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. His Wish Rewrite

**When the playboy fall in LOVE**

**Ethereal Heiress**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor the other characters from different anime I simply own the plot and nothing more.

* * *

**Chapter 8: **

**His Wish**

* * *

"Oh, Naru-chan you're still awake?" Yuki asked as Naruto sat at the white sand beside him while Yuki is just looking straightly at the starless dark horizon.

"I'm can't make sleep besides your play boy friend Neji is making noise across my room so you know…" Naruto said awkwardly as she turned to look at Yuki, while Yuki obviously blush in embarrassment while sweat dropping. "Sorry for that if you're hearing the sexual escapade of Neji here." Yuki said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly smiling lightly to Naruto.

While Naruto shook her head, "don't worry Yuki it's nothing…but Yuki can you tell me about…"

Yuki turned to look at Naruto with confused eyes, "Tell you about what?"

"— About his mom and Nozomi…"

* * *

At the hotel room, Sasuke just finished taking a quick shower, picking up the towel over the table wrapping it on his waist. Droplets of water pouring down his raven locks and well build chest.

Laying down on his bed, not caring if he soaked the bed, he is thinking about what he reacted back then when he shouted at Naruto's face. It's not that he intended to do that, its just he does not want to hear that name he felt the pain was coming back to him three years ago when that girl leave him…for another man.

_"Nozomi"_

He honestly loved her, with all his heart…she was the first girl he ever loved— his first love but she crushed him…dumped him…leaves him and embarrassed him in front of their engagement crowd.

She was his first love and yet first heartache…

* * *

"About Sasuke's mom and Nozomi?, Why do you want to know about them? Yuki asked Naruto in wide eyes. Obviously he knows about Nozomi the girl that Naruto was pointing out.

"Yuki, please…I want to know the truth…I want to…understand Sasuke…so please…tell me." Naruto pleaded she does really want to know about Nozomi and why Sasuke is too bitter about her.

Yuki sighed deeply before deciding to let Naruto know the truth she is Sasuke's 'girl friend' after all, "Who do you want to know first his mom or Nozomi?"

"What about his mom."

Yuki cleared his throat before deciding to talk, "Before, Sasuke was a loner.. We three first met him when we are in kindergarten he never talk to anybody we even think that he is abnormal or something because we never really heard him talk he never participate in class and he never follow the teachers whenever they wanted Sasuke to do something. We just learned after that before he joined our class that his family just brought her home after long time of looking for him." Yuki started while Naruto did not even blink, she is listening intently her breath hitch in anticipation.

"They said he does have a post traumatic stress."

"What do you mean Yuki?"

"Sasuke's mom_ leaves_ him on the orphanage _alone_." The sudden revelation makes Naruto's heart skip a beat; she suddenly felt something churning on her stomach.

"_What is this kind of feeling what kind of mother would leave her child like that especially on the orphanage?"_

"Sasuke's mom said they will visit his mom's friend, they were outside the house when his mom told him that she would just go and buy something to eat he promise Sasuke to come back to him and with that she set off. He waited and waited for his mom and until night time but she never came…not until later, one of the social workers there on the orphanage noticed him outside and took him in." Yuki stopped for a moment to look at the blonde haired girl beside him, "What happen next?"

"We overheard the councilor on our school talked to Sasuke so we knew all about this. So much for being eavesdropper right Naruto-chan." Naruto chuckled lightly before nodding, "So what happen next?"

"All we know is he hated his mom." Naruto cocked her head, "No one would hate their mothers."

Yuki looked at Naruto, "But Sasuke do."

"How do you know?"

Yuki shrug "Well because he said so…"

"_So that's why he said those words he said he hated his mother but that night on his dreams he pleaded his mom not to leave him…"_

"To tell you Sasuke is his father's son from another woman…" this made Naruto's eyes widen, "What?"

Yuki nodded, "Yeah you heard it right…so what do you want to know more about?"

"About Nozomi…"

"Well Nozomi is—" Yuki is about to start when someone tapped him from behind.

"Well Yuki does anyone told you not to talk about someone else past without their consent or whatsoever?" Sasuke said making Naruto and Yuki look at him.

Yuki chuckled nervously, "Oh, I'm really sorry Sasuke! Oh well you see—"

Sasuke glared at Yuki, "Who told you to say those things to her." Yuki opened his to protest but Sasuke cut him off, "Oh shut up Yuki!" he said angrily how dare them talk behind his back about his past. "Don't get angry with Yuki I was the one who force him to tell me about your mom."

"Naruto-chan." Yuki muttered under his breath looking worriedly at the blonde-haired girl.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "I don't care the point is Yuki told others about me…"

"Mou, Sasuke— Naruto-chan is not just others or anybody she _is _your girlfriend so I thought she must know about it." Yuki said for the first time Naruto heard him talk seriously.

"You don't know what you we're talking about Yuki just leave us alone for awhile." Sasuke said turning his back from Yuki.

"Eh but Sasuke." Yuki protested

"Just do _it_!"

"OKAY then see you tomorrow Naru-chan." Yuki said giving the blonde girl a reassuring smile before leaving the two behind alone.

"Sasu—

"I don't need your pity so save it…I just wanted you to know to stop being nosy." Sasuke said seriously still not looking back at Naruto.

"I'm really sorry! I know I'm wrong but I just wanted to under—"

"I don't want understanding or pity I don't need it…just don't tell anyone what you learned this night just pretend you didn't hear all the things that Yuki told you." Sasuke said he was about to walk away when Naruto started to talk.

"Sasuke— I don't feel pity or whatsoever… I know I'm being nosy about your private life but I know how you feel and I—"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!" Sasuke shouted as he rudely interrupted her from talking.

"You don't know what it feels like— you don't know how it feels like to be _abandoned_ by your own mother so shut up! My mother is _nothing_ to me…She _is _dead! I _wish_ she die if she's still breathing and living in this world…she don't have a right to stay living after what she had _done_ to me!" Sasuke said making Naruto's eyes widen, Naruto cannot believe her ears did she just heard it right?_ Sasuke just—_

"_Is this how much he hates his own mother_?"

* * *

Naruto cannot sleep whenever she shut her eye the more she feel bothered and worried about Sasuke, "_Damn,_ _I know he went through a lot when he was a little kid but wishing your own mother's death it's too much…I know he does have a reason but it's that enough to wish something that harsh."_

* * *

That morning Naruto slowly walking down the hall she stopped when she heard Sakura's voice calling for her, "Hey Naruto come here!" Naruto heard Sakura said she slowly lift her head up just to see Sasuke and the others happily talking with each other. Naruto felt surprise, Sasuke and Yuki are talking with each other!— but I thought Sasuke is angry with him…

Sasuke stopped talking with Yuki when he notice Naruto, "Hey Sugar do you have a good night sleep?" Sasuke said wrapping his arms on her shoulder. – _Okay, wait a minute! What is happening! Last time I check Sasuke is also angry with me! As in he shouted at me last night and then now he's being friendly and all like as if nothing happen last night."_

Naruto look up to see Sasuke smiling down at her, "Hey are you with us or your still sleepy huh Sugar."

"_I guess I just have to get along with him…"_

"You— teme stop calling me Sugar already!" Naruto said angrily pushing Sasuke away from her.

"Oi— oi stop it guys it's still early in the morning and you two started again with your lovers' quarrel!" Neji said as he approached them with a new chick on his arms.

"Yeah that's right guys! Stop fighting for a moment will yah! Let's have some fun! Ne Sakura-chan." Yuki said elbowing Sakura lightly on her sides, "Hell Yeah! Sasuke said we will go out to visit all the must see beautiful places here in Macau." Sakura said cheerfully.

Naruto sweat dropped on her Best friends cheerfulness, "Oh is that so?"

"So sugar, are you ready to be a tourist?" Sasuke said while smirking…

"Oh, well— I maybe but where is Shinn?"

"Well I think he's already downstairs waiting for us." Sasuke said while putting his jacket on. "Let's go guys I wanted to eat something before going out."

"Okay!"

"YATTA! LET'S GO! I'M SOO EXCITED TO SEE SOMETHING NEW!" Yuki and Sakura shouted in unison making Neji, Sasuke and Naruto sweat dropped on their two friend's childishness.

Neji massage his temple in shame, "Oh my god, I don't know them."

"Nah, stop that Neji they were just happy." Sasuke said before turning his attention to Naruto.

"Let's go Sugar." Sasuke said holding Naruto wrist before walking side by side with her.

"Well okay then." Naruto gave Sasuke a curt glance.

"_Maybe I should give him a chance."_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

E.H= What about this chapter? Please review I wanna know what you think and btw, thank you for the reviews everyone! I really do appreciate it!

**(xXxh(.)i(.)b(.)a(.)r(.)ixXx**- yeah I know this somewhat similar to HYD but I will assure you it is not, and for the typos I will edit it after I finish this story. Naruto only lived with his brother her parents are on the province but sometimes they visit them but not frequently. Moreover, yes I know Sasuke is OOC but it is needed to my story. So just, bare with me thank you also for telling me all the mistakes that I made. (sorry if your name has missing letter, FF (dot) Net doesn't allow dots (.) like this.

**Lady Kaly 7- **Sis, When will you update your new fic?

Miss Yah and thanks for the review!

**Kingdom Stars**- I have plenty of Sasuke Female Naruto Pair in my profile just check it. Thanks also for reviewing!

**HinamoriNaruko6coolandspicy9**- Phew, you have a very long pen name, and oh well thanks for the review!

**Lingo10**- Yeah, BIG TIME!

**Mew Cinda**- this is the continuation of Chapter 7! Please review and I hope you would like this chapter!

**Living Glow**- yeah, I was thinking of that too!


	9. Together with You

**Disclaimer: how long do I actually going to do this? (Sighed) apparently, I own nothing but the plot and the other OC's that I created. ;)**

**The Venetian Macau-Resort hotel is NOT mine either, but the resort is real. same as the China Ferry Terminal (Kowloon) and **

**Iao Hon Market you can take a look at it on this web site:**

**http (:) / /commons(.)wikimedia (.)org /wiki / File(:) Iao_Hon_Market(.) JPG**

**or if you want to see the Venetian Macau Resort Hotel visit this web site: www (dot) venetianmacao (dot) com /en /**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Together with You**

* * *

"This is AWESOOOME!" Sakura squealed with glee while Naruto cover her ears to avoid being deaf, but well Naruto have to agree with her best friend all the things and view that they were seeing is definitely awesome. After they depart from China Ferry Terminal (Kowloon) one hour ago, the must see beautiful scenery started to show up right in front of their eyes. "Ne, Naruto-chan they said this ferry would go to Hong Kong then back to Macau." Sakura said still looking really happy and excited like a 7-year-old girl.

Naruto snorted as she lean against the railing, "Yeah, in 24 hours…this boat will sail in Hong Kong and Macau."

"Naru-chan, I'm sooo excited to go to Hong Kong! Darn if only your boy friend's best friend said, we are going to _this_ place I probably get prepared and take some cash with me! How can I possibly go shopping with an empty wallet?" Sakura whine as she sat on the bench, the two of them are currently inside Naruto's private suite looking and admiring the beautiful lights of Macau.

"Yeah, as if you have money remember you already spend your money buying those shoes you like." Naruto said as the matter fact tone while she went inside the room. "It's cold outside Sakura you don't want to freeze there aren't you?"

"Naruto-chan, tell your boyfriend thanks okay?" Sakura said following her blonde-haired best friend inside. "What? Why would I thank him? I don't even want to go here so why should I?"

"But he was kind to let your best friend come along with you so we have to say thank you." Naruto look at her cherry-haired best friend exasperatedly, "I won't say thank you so that's final!"

"Oh, by the way where are those guys?" Sakura asked Naruto while lying down the fluffy bed.

Naruto snorted, "Why should I know?"

* * *

lllll

Sasuke is currently leaning on the railing right on the stern of the ship, looking deep and dark sea beneath him with a can of beer on his hands, remembering his mother. "_Why…why did you leave me? Why did you let me suffer? Why did you let father find me?"_

Sasuke closed his eyes, remembering his mother's face on his mind imagining his mom's gentle and smiling face… "_Why you left me alone in darkness?"_

"You're not alone." Someone said right behind his back but Sasuke did not have to look back to see who it is, "Shinn." Sasuke watch his friend Shinn as he lean backwards at the railing.

"Yuki told me." Shinn said casually.

"I know." Sasuke said as he lean forwards the railing drinking the last drop of his beer. "Don't consider yourself alone you have us and now…you _have_ Naruto."

Sasuke scoffed as he started, "I always saw my mom cry… she thought I never saw her cry but she's wrong…I had always hear her sobbing and whimpering at night. Just because of my father who I never see since I can remember. She is so pathetic…she cried over a man that she knows she would never have." Shinn opens the can of beer on his hands and give it to Sasuke, "Thanks."

"Then that fateful day July 23 on my 7th birthday she said we're going to her friend's house…she said she would buy something to eat she even promise me that she will come back to me and she would be gone for a couple of minutes but that minutes turns to hours— I waited for her… I waited and waited but she never showed up. It turns out that house of her friend was _actually_ an orphanage..." Sasuke said breaking the can on his clenched fist the contents of beer pouring out off his hands, his raven locks covering his eyes from the view. "She left me all alone…I spend a _whole year alone_…I cried…and cried, I never felt so alone in my whole life…from that day I never smile I didn't talk to anybody then I realize something she abandoned me. She never loved me for the first place…what kind of mother would abandon their child…and left alone to the point that I think _insanity_ would eat me alive."

* * *

**Flash back**

It was Sasuke's Eight birthday on the exact date when his mother left him, Sasuke seating on the swing alone, eyes staring at empty space while other children are playing happily with each other, Sasuke didn't even felt someone seat beside him it's been one year since his mother left him but until now he's stuck inside this orphanage, "Hello Sasuke."

Sasuke heard the older woman said but he did not even bother to look up his eyes still glued to the ground,

"Sasuke, I'm here with your father." Sasuke heard her say; even that news did not make him feel excited. "I don't have a father." He said nonchalantly.

"But here he is Sasuke and he would bring you _home_." Sasuke slowly turn to look up only to see a man in his mid 30's same features as him walk up to him the difference is he looks stern and strict his presence intimidate him. "Sasuke let's go I'm taking you home." With that, Sasuke slowly let go of the chain on his hands and stood up to reach for his father.

.

**End Flash back**

* * *

"He said he would bring me home but I don't think it was… yes he gave me all I wanted all the things that mom cannot give me but there's still something missing. The hole in my chest is still there…that is the time we're I realize that my mother is actually the _other_ woman…when I met his real wife…and my so called older brother. I said to myself— so that is why she never has a chance to be with my father or I never have a chance to meet him in eight years of my life because he does have a _real_ family— _because_ me and my mom are just his _other _family." Sasuke said throwing the can of beer on the sidelines lifting his head up to look at the horizon tears cascading down his cheeks, "I never felt so lonely…not until I met you guys and _her_…"

"Are you— willing to talk about _her_ now Sasuke?" Shinn said looking at the sky same as his friend.

"_She_ is another issue Shinn…"

"As you say so…" Shinn said while shoving his hands on his pockets. "Hope you feel okay _for now_."

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, for_ now_."

"I understand two women in your life betray you what will you going to feel? Let's go inside Sasuke or else were going to freeze to death," Shinn said walking passed to Sasuke.

"Hey Shinn wait for me!"

"Stop being so mellow dramatic okay!" Shinn muttered under his breath. "Oh shut up! At least I open up!"

"Yes, you open up to me but not to your girlfriend." Shinn said, well that is true but Sasuke feels like she did not have to know that if their relationship is not _real._

"Na, she doesn't have to know."

* * *

IIIII

That morning the ferry docks, they are currently at **Iao Hon Market **wondering around visiting all the shops they pass by. "Wow, this place is soooo KAWAII!" Yuki and Sakura said in unison making Neji, Sasuke and Naruto sweat dropped _again _while Shinn is nearly laugh on his friend's childishness.

"Ne, Naruto-chan! Don't you agree this place is sooo beautiful I never seen a place like this!" Naruto snorted on her friend's happiness, "_Sometimes I wonder why she's my best friend_."

"So sugar you happy?" Sasuke ask Naruto all of the sudden that get her off guard, "You what?"

"I asked if your happy idiot?"

"Well I will be more than happy if you take us home!" Naruto said leaning on the railing just beside the high way. Sasuke cupped his chin acting as if he was thinking, "Well wait a minute I'll think…oh the answer is a big NO."

"Arg you're so irritating!" Naruto said exasperatedly.

Sasuke smirk, "Well it's my pleasure to annoy the heck out of you _Naru-chan_."

"Hey guys can you please cut the lovers' quarrel! Wont you two won't last a day without even quarreling!" Neji said exasperatedly for the first time Neji had no woman on his arms. "Oh hey Neji where's your girl? I thought she is with you. What is her name again, Sasha something?" Naruto said while cupping her cheeks trying to remember the name of Neji's girl. Neji sighed, "Her name is Sherry its long way different than Sasha, Naruto-chan."

"Yeah alright so where is she?"

"I broke up with her a moment ago." This made Naruto eyes widen and gape on Neji, "What's with that face Naru-chan?" Neji said as he chuckled.

"You— you broke up with her you're such a jerk Neji." Naruto said glaring at Neji. "How can you be so heartless?"

"Well that's Neji for you Sugar so you have to bear with it." Sasuke said.

"Hey is that even a complement!" Neji said feeling offended.

"Maybe not, maybe yes."

"Arg! I'm outta here!" Neji said as he walks out.

"Hey— Nejiwhereyougoing?" Yuki asked while eating a mouthful of dumplings.

"Back to the ship, I think I need to meet some gorgeous girls than walking out here." Neji said.

"Hey teme don't you going to talk with your friend." Naruto asked Sasuke. "Nah, he'll be alright later."

"Guys I'm going to the bookstore I saw earlier." Shinn said to Sasuke. "Oh okay…"

"Let's just meet at the fountain right there on the other side of the street." Shinn said as he walk away.

Yuki and Sakura approach the couple, "Hey guys were just going at the other shops down there."

"Oh well okay but after that let's meet there at the fountain near the bake shop on the other side of this street." Yuki nodded, "Okay Sasuke see you later! Let's go Sakura-chan!"

"Aye, Aye! Bye bye Naru-chan see you later!" Sakura said merrily.

"Hey you can't leave me behind Sakura-chan!" Naruto is about to go with Sakura and Yuki when Sasuke hold her wrist preventing her to do so. "Let go!"

Sasuke smirk, "Nope, you can't leave your 'boyfriend' alone."

Naruto groaned, "Great, I'm stuck with you!"

"Let's go at the other side." Sasuke said dragging her somewhere, she did not know. "Where we going?"

"To heaven." Sasuke simply answered making Naruto blush, "Stop being so perverted!"

"You're the only one who thinks green Sugar! We're just going there at the fountain."

* * *

llllll

"You're so irritating you know that!" Naruto cannot take it anymore being alone with Sasuke making her crazy.

**(A/N: they were currently at the fountain)**

Sasuke smirked as he wrap his arms on Naruto's shoulder making their sides pressed together, "It's my pleasure to annoy the heck out of you but this time can't you act like you love me."

Naruto raised her brows, "And why is that will you pay me if I ever do that?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Why would I pay you Sugar remember our deal? If you don't do whatever I said

You're finish." Naruto gulped really hard she almost forgot the deal and the black mail that he set up for her. "Why you're still asking for my opinion? You all know that I can't say no even though I'm against on it."

"That's my girl…" Sasuke said smiling, as he pats Naruto's head not so nicely.

"Hey— stop ruining my hair."

"Hey I'll just check the other shop and by the way before I forgot here." Sasuke said giving her 1000 HK Dollar.

"What's the money for?"

"You buy whatever you want just wait me there at the fountain and don't go anywhere you don't know but don't worry if you went missing I promise I'll look for you." Sasuke said making Naruto look at him with wide eyes and heart beating against her rib cage so hard.

She don't know why but she felt something inside her heart when Sasuke said that to her it was like she felt safe when he said that and the butterflies on her stomach is flying everywhere inside her body.

"What's wrong Sugar? You have problem?" Sasuke said worriedly.

Naruto shook her head wildly, "Yeah, I'm fine! Just go inside and leave me here I'll wait for you there." She said pointing at the clear blue fountain.

Sasuke smiled, "Yeah Sugar just stay here and don't talk to strangers okay."

Naruto frowned, "Am not a little kid anymore!"

"Yeah right just wait here and don't do anything you regret."

"Yeah right sir." Naruto said smiling when Sasuke turned his back on her.

**"**_**Being with him is not that bad either…and I think I will let our situation for now."**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**E.H**: Whew, this is a very long chapter! 15 pages and 2000 Plus words talk about lengthy. Oh, please review! I want to know what you think of this chapter!

**xXxh(.)i(.)b(.)a(.)r(.)ixXx**- thanks! LMAO, Sasuke bipolar? Hahaha that cracks me out!—

and Itachi would be here.

**Lady Kaly 7**- you alright sis? It is okay! This is the eighth chapter!  
**Lingo10-** Thx for the review!  
**HinamoriNaruko6coolandspicy9**- LMAO. But your pen name is too long do you ever consider to change it?

**LivingGlow**- I should think about that…later thanks btw.

**FirieGurl**- yep this is the update!

* * *

**hOpe you EnjOy ThiS ChAptEr EveRyOne pLeSe ReviEw and MaKe My Day!**


	10. The Dare

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is mine. Yes, really believe me! In my wonderful dreams!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Dare**

**(Rewrite)**

* * *

"You know Naru-chan since you went home with Sasuke-kun you look so daze." Sakura pointed out the two of them are currently inside Sakura's suite Indian seat position on her queen size bed. Sakura watch her best friend as she hugging the pillow on herself so tightly.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura elbowed Naruto lightly snapping her blue-eyed friend to her own world of thoughts. "What— what's wrong with you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura frowned, "I should be the one who ask you that Namikaze Naruto what is wrong with you? Since you came back from you are bonding with your hot boy friend you look so daze tell me seriously Naruto did you already gave him you're…you know the _petals_?"

Naruto stared at Sakura dumb folded what did she mean by '_Petals?" _then after a few minutes of processing the word to her mind she immediately blush at the thought. "What the— we didn't do anything Sakura! Nothing we just bought something and…" Naruto stuttered Sakura was surprise very surprise because this is the first time to hear her friend to stutter like that.

Sakura smirk mischievously, "Stop smirking like that Sakura-chan you give me creeps."

"Ne— tell me Naruto are you falling in love with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked making Naruto froze on her spot. --Yes Sakura does know that Sasuke and Naruto are just pretending because Naruto told her.

* * *

"You know Sasuke there is something strange in you this pass few days." Neji pointed out while cupping his chin.

Sasuke scoffed, "Strange? What do you mean by that?" Sasuke said as he drinks his beer. "Neji means that you change since you and Naru-chan got together right Neji?" Yuki said turning at Neji cutely. While Shinn just continue to read his newly bought book.

"That's what you think huh." Sasuke said putting the beer away from his hold and pick up his phone on his pockets. Yuki raise his brows, "You're calling Naruto-chan." He asked

"Whoa…what's with that?" Neji asked excitedly he was sure that his best friend was up to something again.

"You'll see guys…"

* * *

Back with the girls, Sakura just continue to annoy the heck out of Naruto she is insisting that Naruto is falling in love with Sasuke the playboy who only knows to play and toy with the girl's feelings.

"For once Sakura Haruno I will never ever fall in love with that bastard okay? He is a jerk and a woman's man…only idiot will fall in love with that kind of man." Naruto said firmly.

"Oh okay Naru-chan I understand." Sakura said not believing but so convince that Naruto just denying her own growing feelings for Sasuke. Then unexpectedly, Naruto's cell phone aka. The cell phone that Sasuke's gave to her ring. Sakura nudge Naruto, "You're boy friend is calling."

Naruto muttered some curses under her breath before answering the call, "Hello why do you call?" she said not so nicely

"_Go at the beach now, meet me there and bring your friend here if you like." Sasuke said as he hung up the phone._

Naruto stared heatedly at the phone at her hands "_How dare that guy! Ordering me around…"_

"So what did he tell you?"

"He wants us to go out at the beach and meet him."

* * *

"Hey Naru-chan Sakura-chan here!" Yuki called the two girls the four guys are currently circling position while a bon fire set in the middle. Sasuke stood up when he saw Naruto is nearby "Hey dude you're girl friend is here now." Neji said looking up to Sasuke while the raven give him a look. "Yeah I know Neji."

"So why do you want me to go here? Don't you know that it's freezing here outside?" Naruto said angrily.

Sasuke smirk, "I know, so here use this.," he said as he throw his leather jacket on Naruto's face.

"Ouch that hurts!" Naruto glared at Sasuke once she removed the jacket off her face.

"Just get over with it will yah? let's go." Sasuke said as he wraps his arms over Naruto's shoulder pulling her in the process. "Hey join us guys and please stop being so lovey dovey it makes me want to puke." Neji said as he acts as if he is going to throw up while Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up Neji you're just envious of us."

Neji just rolled his eyes.

"So since this is our last day here in Macau let's have a game." Yuki started

"What game?" Shinn asked for the first time putting the book away from his hand while Sakura seat beside him.

"Yeah what game Yuki." Sakura added

"Truth or dare."

Neji's eyes started to glint mischievously, "Okay okay I'll start to spin the bottle." The another play boy said as he spin the bottle they all watch as the bottle started to spin fast then after seconds of waiting the bottle stop to the direction of Sasuke. "Maa…maa Sasuke…what a lucky man huh."

"So what now." Sasuke said impatiently while Naruto just seat comfortably at Sasuke's side trying to break free on his hold but always failing.

"Truth or dare Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked

"Dare." Sasuke said absentmindedly.

Neji smirk sinisterly_, **"It's payback time**_**."**

.

"Okay I dare you to kiss Naruto-chan right in front of us for 5 minutes." Neji dared while the two stared at each other not knowing what to do.

.

"_**Oh my god…if he kisses me it will be my…first kiss!"**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Cliffy!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Spunkyhellkitty: Thanks!  
**

**Hibari- yep, I actually have to agree with that after I read all the chapters that I made.**

**FirieGurl- this is the update!**

**foxy-naruko1010- soon maybe they get along!Q ;D**

**Lingo10- thanks ;)**

**LivingGlow- Thanks for the review!  
Lady Kaly 7- Love yah sis HUGZ**

**troth5- thanks for liking!**

**Alita1zelda1210- **_**LMAO, **_**thanks for the review. This chapter may disappoint you because it's cliff hanger!**


	11. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, I'm probably be Masashi Kishimoto. ;) is that make sense? But oh! I own the plot! and the OC'S except for Shinn and Yuki I borrowed them from their respective anime. GSD and Wallflower.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The Kiss**

* * *

I do not know why but my heart starts beating so fast as if this was the only sound I can only hear this time.

_**DUB…**_

_**DUB…**_

**_._**

It is so fast and I think my heart will gonna explode any minute when Sasuke turned to look at me and slowly cup my chin and caress it so gently I look through his eyes and it says something I can't comprehend—

It's like it has full's of love in it…my heart beats doubled when he started to lean down at my level—

_Oh my god is he really going to kiss me? if he will I will surely kill him…_

I tried to push him away but it seems like my body was frozen I just helplessly watch the raven- haired playboy as he slowly lean down on me as his lips dramatically brush mine.

He was kissing me in a way that made it electrifying. It was as if he was hungry for a long time, and finally feed with love. He kissed me with passion and desire. I kissed back, and that only seemed to fuel his need. He made me feel like he wanted me for a long time. As if without me, life was definitely pointless

This was bad.

I was now realizing why girls liked kissing Sasuke so much. Kissing was pleasurably good she don't know what is happening to her it was like her body was on fire then she suddenly felt that Sasuke deepen the kiss as he put his hands on the back of her head pressing her to him it was like he is enjoying the kiss same as me.

After since like eternity Sasuke broke the kiss when he realize we need air to breathe both of us panting hard I was so shock, I kiss Sasuke! I kiss a bastard and a play boy like him! and worst he was MY FIRST KISS!— oh my god!

I look at him with eyes widen, I just kiss him… I kiss back! and I let him kiss me this is so ridiculous oh my… this should not happen!

Then I turned to look at everyone, I saw them look so surprise especially Sakura my best friend and Shinn!. –oh my! What did I do?

Immediately I push Sasuke away from me and stood up running as fast as I could; ignoring the raven who was calling my name.

* * *

Naruto lock herself on her hotel room, how did she lost her control why she let him kiss her like that I should not let my guard down. She was about to cry when she heard a knock on her door,

"Go away!" I shouted like a child she needs time for herself, she needs time.

"Naruto it's me open the door now." Sasuke demanded Naruto was to surprise now because this was the first time that Sasuke called her by her name and not the typical 'Sugar' nickname.

"I don't want to see you so please just leave me alone!" Naruto said hugging her knees to her chest tears streaming down her face.

"If you don't open this door I will break it down so open it now." Naruto heard him said sternly his knock becoming more powerful each time but I refuse to open the door I don't care if he bang and break the door down it was his friends own hotel and it was nothing to him if he break their own things.

"I said leave me ALONE I don't want to see you!"

"You're acting like a little girl Sugar it's just a kiss!" Sasuke said at the other side of the door.

"You don't know anything! It is not just a kiss bastard that was my—"

"You're first kiss? I'm happy to know that I am you're first kiss but you should be happy that I am you're first kiss not just some random guy." Sasuke said proudly still outside the door leaning on it arms folded on his chest.

Naruto gritted her teeth together. "I said it's not just a kiss you Teme!" I am so surprise to realize that my heart is still beating like a mad man. It was so annoying— what is happening to me.

"Come out of the room sugar, our friends are waiting."

"I won't leave this room!" Naruto said stubbornly

Sasuke scoffed, "If you don't go out of that room you just prove to me that you already fall in love with me and you were affected with the kiss we shared." Once he finish saying this Naruto already open the door of her room.

"You were being so hard to get." Sasuke said teasingly

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "You pervert! I will kill you for stealing my first kiss! It should be my future husband!"

This is Sasuke's turn to glare at Naruto, "You're future husband huh? Cut the crap as if someone will fall in love with you."

"Jerk!" Naruto said as she walks away.

Sasuke smirk watching Naruto's retreating form,

_"__**Naruto, You amuse me."**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Hey thanks everyone for giving me 60 reviews in 10 chapters! I'm so grateful! Whew, feel free to leave a review! that would make my day happy!**

**So long folks! See you on my next update!**

**and I wanted to thank all of my reviewers! you know all of you so, I wouldnt write your names now coz I'm kindda Lazy and sleepy at the same time! Good night folks! and before I say good bye I would be really glad to leave a Sneak Peak for my loyal reviewers and friends!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK!**

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Hey happy birthday"

"He said he is serious about you"

So the veranda is the new comfort room?"

"What is wrong with you?"


	12. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: **Here we go again. I own nothing but the plot and the OC's ) Yukinojo Toyama is from Wallflower and Shinn Asuka is from GSD and Naruto is from **NARUTO **hihi Masashi Kishimoto owns him.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Jealousy **

**(Rewrite)**

**E.H: Sorry for the mistakes! Please Forgive the little me! Peace ;)**

* * *

Naruto let out a long sigh, after she lay down comfortably on her bed she was so thankful that their little vacation is finally over. The blue eyed-girl just stared at the white wooden ceiling of her room their kiss still lingered on her mind— that was a mistake and should be bury down the earth's soil for the rest of her natural life.

"AAH! I'm so pissed off!" Naruto shouted frustration hunting her mind brushing her blonde locks with her fingers not so gently.

"Why I can't let that guy off my mind!"

"It is because you love him," the voice said making Naruto snapped out of her thoughts.

"Chisao, what are you doing inside my room? Didn't I tell you that you're not allowed inside for the time being?" Naruto said annoyed

Instead of answering her, younger brother gave her a teasing smile, "You know sister stop sulking already you already know the answer to your question already." Chisao said making his older sister more confuse.

"What did you said Chisao?" Naruto said two brows meeting in the middle.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out Onee-chan"

Naruto twitch in annoyance, "Why the hell you're here by the way Chisao what do you need?"

"You're boyfriend is waiting for you outside." Chisao said pointing out the door.

"Boy friend?" Naruto said eyebrows met as she stood up walking towards the window still to look outside the house only to see Sasuke leaning at the hood of his car arms folded across his chest.

"Told you so sis." Chisao said

"Just tell him that I'm not here…whatever…" Naruto said as she gets underneath her blanket.

"I can't…I already told him that you're here."

"Damn it!"

* * *

"What do you think you're doing here in the middle of the night?" Naruto said not so nicely as she approach the smirking playboy with both hands on her waist.

"Nothing, why can't I visit my girlfriend?" Sasuke said teasingly poking Naruto's cheeks playfully. Naruto twitch in anger slapping Sasuke's finger's off her face, "Can you stop doing that and just tell me why the hell you are here. I am sure you have secret agenda— and for correction I am not you're real girlfriend." Naruto corrected

"Then let's make it real." Sasuke said flatly making Naruto stared at him dumb folded

_Did I hear it right? Sasuke-teme wanted our act to be real. No, I cannot believe this guy! I am so really pissed off! _

_Make it real he was joking right?_

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Can you stop already it's not funny anymore."

"Who said I'm joking." Sasuke said this time seriously looking at Naruto's sapphire eyes with intensity.

This made Naruto's eyes widen, heart started to pound wildly against her rib cage she do not know why Sasuke has this big effect on her. "_Can't it be…? I am fa— NO! NO NO! This cannot be happening I am not falling in love with this play boy EVER!"_

"Are you okay Sugar you're spacing out." Sasuke said as he pinches her nose lightly.

"Hey stop that!"

"By the way, this Saturday will be Shinn's birthday so be ready." Sasuke said

"Tomorrow is Shinn's birthday?…" Naruto repeated.

_"Tomorrow is Shinn's birthday and I don't even know about it! Why he didnt tell me sooner! I don't even have a time to buy a gift for Shinn!" _Naruto thought in panic

Sasuke nodded, "So here." he said as he opens the compartment of his car picking up the big red box with a big bow of ribbon atop of it. "Here hold this." Sasuke said as he hand the box over Naruto's hands.

"Hey this heavy."

Sasuke's two brows met, "Can't you stop protesting once in awhile?"

"Yeah, I'll fetch you tomorrow at seven be ready or else." He said as he hopped inside his car bringing back the ignition to life. "Good night Sugar have a nice dreams." Sasuke said smirking at Naruto as he drove his car away.

Naruto huff in annoyance,

"That Jerk!"

* * *

"So how did it go?" Neji asked as he eyes following his friend every move.

Sasuke seated first beside Yuki before answering his friend. "Hmm…yeah I already told her.," he said picking up his drink at the center table. "So by the way why all of you are here?" he said eyeing Yuki, Shinn and Neji who are so busy playing poker.

"Can't you see lover boy were playing and we have a bet whoever loses the match is the one will be a pet of the winner for one month." Neji answered not even removing his eyesight to the cards that he was holding.

"Sasuke, you want to join?" Yuki said looking at the raven lad.

Sasuke shook his head leaning his back at board of the seat "Nope, so tired to play and for the record I don't play card games especially you're opponent is Shinn he is so sharp."

"Playing poker was not a very hard game right Shinn?" Yuki pouted cutely turning his gaze on his stoic friend. Shinn nodded, "Why not just try Sasuke."

Sasuke raised his two hands up high, "No, I'll pass."

"Sasuke I just want to ask you something." Neji said as he stood up approaching Sasuke.

Sasuke raised his brows, "What is it Neji."

"Are you really serious about Naruto? It has been a week and half and you should be dumping her, this time right. Remember your rules when it comes to girls they have an expiry date." Neji pointed out wrapping his arms over Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke smirk, "Naruto will be under my grasp and I will never let her go." This statement made Neji gape while Yuki and

.

Shinn look serious but he never dared to look at Sasuke. – Naruto Namikaze changed their best friend. – That was they think for now.

"Sasuke." Shinn called out his best friends name as he stood up.

Sasue turned back, "What is it?"

Shinn smiled, "**Good luck with Naruto she is a very special girl." **He said as he held his hand on Sasuke for a shake hand.

"Yeah I know" Sasuke said taking Shinn's hand for a hand shake.

* * *

"Naru-chan! Can't you stop pacing back and forth you're making me nervous too!" Sakura said as she had enough of Naruto pacing back and forth. The two of them are currently at Haruno residence.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but I'm so nervous it's nearly 5:00 and I still don't have a gift for Shinn." She said as she bit her nails nervously

Sakura raised her eyebrows, "Naruto-chan, Shinn-kun is not your boy friend so you don't need to buy him anything. And to add this Sasuke's gift to his friend is your gifts too remember the two of you are the real couple." Sakura pointed out.

"Still—

"But Naru-chan."

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto said turning her gaze on Sakura.

"You have to be in your house remember Sasuke-kun will fetch you?"

"Yeah but are you not coming with me? Sakura you can't just leave me alone with that pervert" Naruto said with pleading eyes but Sakura shook her head. "I'll pass for now because Miss. Naruto I still have a work to do so you need to go now and be ready."

* * *

**"YOU'RE LATE!" **Sasuke said annoyed and irritated he is been waiting for Naruto to dress up he thought that she was inside their house and dressing up but it turn out that she was not and just arriving.

"WHERE WERE YOU? It is already 7:30 I thought I told you we needed to be there in 7:00 sharp."

"I'm sorry…it's just that its traffic in way back here." Naruto explained in between her breath.

"Let's go." Sasuke commanded sternly opening the door beside the driver seat.

"Wait I'll just wear the—

"No need…just go inside were late now so hurry up and get inside the car." Sasuke said sternly you could tell that he was so irritated and angry because of the tone of his voice.

Naruto sighed deeply before obeying this is going to be a long night.

.

* * *

When Sasuke and Naruto arrived at Asuka's residence, you can see the entire visitor's was so glamorous and good looking some of them are a famous artist and executive dress in tuxedo and dresses. Naruto tugged Sasuke's arms, "What." Sasuke said not even looking at Naruto.

"Where are the others? You're friends I mean…"

"Their inside a private room." Sasuke answered.

"I'll just going to the comfort room I'll follow you after I finish." Naruto said as she pointed her fingers at the door of the bathroom.

Sasuke just nodded, "Okay be there in 2 minutes."

"You can't count how many minutes I'll stay inside the bathroom that's considered rude." Naruto complained eyes twitching.

"I don't care…" Sasuke said as he leaves Naruto behind looking for his friends.

When Naruto is about to go inside the comfort room her eyes caught something. It was Shinn on the balcony looking up at the sky suddenly her urge to go at the toilet was gone and just approach the birthday celebrant.

* * *

"**Hey happy birthday**." Naruto said timidly looking up at the horizon that full of stars

"Thank you." Shinn said as he turned to look at Naruto.

"So what are you doing here you should be inside with Sasuke." Shinn said leaning on the terrace.

Naruto shrug her shoulders, "I said I'm just going at the comfort room but I saw you here and I was curious what are you doing here you're the birthday celebrant and you need to be inside it's you're party after all."

"I know but I really don't like crowds ever since." Shinn said deep in thought Naruto just find herself lost in thought while looking at Shinn's crimson eyes it was like his eyes are full of pain and sadness.

"Ah, Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked to cut the defeaning silence between them.

"Sure."

"Where's your parents?" that was a random question Naruto actually asked. Shinn look down playing with now empty glass on his hand, "My father is on abroad." Naruto heard him say.

"And your mother?"

"She's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask..."

Shinn leaned backwards at the railing behind him, "You don't need to say sorry...It's not that it's you're fault that she's dead."

"Still..."

"You don't have to worry...I'm fine with it." Shinn said but Naruto can still feel something is not right with him. "So why is your dad's not here? Its your birthday today and he should be here." Naruto asked again.

"I prefer not to see him..."

"Oh..."

Naruto did not say anything after that, "So, enough about me...how about you?"

"About me?"

Shinn nodded, "There's something I wanted to tell you." this made Naruto blush, "_The- there is something he wanted to tell me?"_

"You know yesterday we talked about you."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked eyebrows rise

"I mean about Sasuke and You."

"Sasuke and I? What about us?"

**"He said he is serious about you**…so you better watch out Sasuke is kind of possessive when it comes to the person that he consider his... " Shinn said looking at Naruto.

"I think he really love you Naruto."

"What do you mean by that? You're not serious right…cause I know Sasuke and—

"I thought you're going at the comfort room." the familiar voice sternly making Shinn and Naruto look at the direction of the voice.

"Sasuke."

There he is Sasuke looking rather so pissed off two hands on his pockets. **"So the veranda is the new comfort room?" **Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I'll see you two inside." Shinn said as he felt that his presence was not good for the two couple and just left. "Naruto-chan thank you for the little chat that we have." He said before leaving the two behind while Sasuke just nodded wearing the impassively and cold face.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke said as soon as Shinn is out of their hearing range.

"Why you're here." Naruto stammered as she remembered the thing that Shinn said to her not so long ago.

"_He loves you Naruto."_

_._

"_No that is not so true, not in chance that this playboy was..._

Moments later Naruto just found herself being drag towards one of the private room of Shinn's mansion by Sasuke. When they reach their destination, Sasuke pinned her at the wall harshly.

"**What is wrong with you**?" Naruto said trying to be brave but in reality, she is so madly scared her heart is pounding like crazy against her chest eyes widen when Sasuke close the gap between them their lips almost touch by his action.

"**You're mine Naruto, you're MINE."**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Please Review!**

**E.H:** Thanks for the review everyone and please check my new story for Naruto, it's called **Inoru Youni Anata Ashiteru** in English **Loving You As If Praying**

and this is the link: www . fanfiction . net / s / 5982496 / 1 /


	13. In Denial

**When the playboy fall in LOVE**

**Ethereal Heiress**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: i Do NoT oWn NarUtO, Shinn and Yuki are from different anime. Namely GSD and Wallflower. However I dO oWn The pLoT and the OC's. Nozomi and Chisao is mine. ;)

Authors Notes: Thanks for the review everyone and please check my new story for Naruto, it's called **Inoru Youni Anata Ashiteru** in English **Loving You As If Praying**

and this is the link: www . fanfiction . net / s / 5982496 / 1 /

* * *

"_**Sometimes when we were falling in love at first was, were in denial…you don't want to admit to yourself that you're falling for the imperfect guy than the man of your dreams."— True isn't it?**_

* * *

""**- **_**flash back**_

""_- Whisper_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Denial **

**(Part was continuation of Chapter 12)**

* * *

_"He loves you Naruto."_

_"What do you mean by that? You're not serious right…cause I know Sasuke and—_

_"I thought you're going at the comfort room." the familiar voice sternly making Shinn and Naruto look at the direction of the voice._

_"Sasuke"_

_There he is Sasuke looking rather so pissed off two hands on his pockets. "So the veranda is the new comfort room?" Sasuke said sarcastically._

_"I'll see you two inside." Shinn said as he felt that his presence was not good for the two couple and just left. "Naruto-chan thank you for the little chat that we have." He said before leaving the two behind while Sasuke just nodded wearing the impassively and cold face._

_"What was that all about?" Sasuke said as soon as Shinn is out of their hearing range._

_"Why you're here." Naruto stammered as she remembered the thing that Shinn said to her not so long ago._

_"He loves you Naruto."_

_._

_"No that is not so true, not in chance that this playboy was..._

_Moments later Naruto just found herself being drag towards one of the private room of Shinn's mansion by Sasuke. When they reach their destination, Sasuke pinned her at the wall harshly._

_"__**What is wrong with you**__?" Naruto said trying to be brave but in reality, she is so madly scared her heart is pounding like crazy against her chest eyes widen when Sasuke close the gap between them their lips almost touch by his action._

_"__**You're mine Naruto, you're MINE."**_

* * *

Naruto's eyes widen as she look at Sasuke's fierce obsidian eyes she cannot believe on what she was hearing. Sasuke just said that she was his, why he said that. Damn, why is my heart beating so fast?

"What do you think you're saying are you out of your mind?" Naruto said bravely but inside she was afraid she does not what to do.

"Naruto Namikaze." Sasuke started as he give her an intense look.

"Wha— what do you— need." Naruto stuttered as she felt that her legs beginning to wobbly because of the intense mix feelings that Sasuke was giving her.

"I— I don't know…I'm sorry…" Sasuke said as he let go of Naruto and just lean down on the wall burying his face on his both hand. "Sasu…Sasuke what are you—"

Naruto tried to hold Sasuke's shoulder but surprisingly he slap her hands away, "What are you doing!" Naruto said while glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up giving her his most impassive and cold look, "_What is wrong with him…one minute he was sorry and then now he is giving me this cold look." _Naruto thought as she watches him walk slowly from her his back facing her. "Hey answer me or else."

Sasuke put his both hand on his pockets bangs covering his eyes, "Sorry." He said once again leaving the stun Naruto.

"What's the matter with this guy?" Naruto said she is getting so pissed off with Sasuke's mood swings.

* * *

At the parking lot Sasuke kick the wheels of his car twice letting out his emotion, bangs still covering his eyes.

"You're such a fool Uchiha Sasuke…you supposedly playing with her…not to feel like this…I hate these feelings you love Nozomi, I love Nozomi, Nozomi only…" Sasuke said leaning down on his car looking up on the horizon the full's of blazing stars.

"_**Nozomi**__…"_ Sasuke said as he squeezed his eyeshot.

.

**Flash back**

_**"Sasuke-kun look at the stars…" Nozomi said while pointing out the horizon with lots of beautiful stars shining at night the two of them are currently at Uchiha mansion where Sasuke's 10th birthday being held. Sasuke smiled down on Nozomi even in 10 he was taller than she was at least 3 to 4 inches. Sasuke spared his first love a glance and smiled to her when she is not looking to him then turned to look at the stars. Nozomi pouted, "You're not even listening to me!"**_

_**Sasuke smirked, "Of course I'm listening." **_

"_**You're not!"**_

_**Sasuke sighed deeply while holding Ns Nozomi's hand with his, "Of course I'm listening to you." He said sincerely while Nozomi smiled softly, "Happy 10th birthday Sasuke-kun and I'm sorry if I don't have a gift to give you today."**_

_**Sasuke turned to look at the sky again never breaking their connected hands together, "Don't worry…obviously I will get all the things I wanted." He said arrogantly.**_

"_**You're so spoiled you know that."**_

_**Sasuke turned to look at Nozomi, "Why? I'm just telling the truth and I'm not being arrogant."**_

"_**Sasuke-kun…"**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**I love you…" Nozomi confessed as she gives Sasuke a peck on his cheeks.**_

_**End Flash back**_

_**.**_

Sasuke scoffed, "You love me huh? That's a bull shit."

* * *

that night Naruto is walking alone the private subdivision alone, she was walking bare foot her legs and feet are already hurting because of the long walk, _"Damn that bastard leaving me like this!" _Naruto thought angrily she didn't even heard a car stopped on her side. "Hey, Naruto."

Naruto turned to_ her side absentmindedly only to be face to face with Shinn, "Shinn, what are you doing here?" Narut_o said while she watch Shinn as he approach her.

Shinn smiled softly, **"I can hear the alarm." **this made Naruto look around, "Eh, what alarm? I can't hear anything."

Shinn chuckled lightly_, _"You know the alarm whenever something is happening."

_Narut_o frowned, "Like the e alarm in ambulance and the fire truck?" Shinn nodded_**, **_**"Yes, I can hear that and Whenever you're in trouble... I will come and save you." **

**DUB...**

**.**

**DUB...**

.

( A.N: DUB is like a Heart beat)

.

Naruto blush as she put her hand on her chest where her heart is located she can feel her heart is beating furiously underneath her hands, "What is this feelings? I know I feel this whenever Sasuke is near me but why also him? Why Shinn."

"Is something the matter?" Shinn asked Naruto worriedly

Naruto shook her hands nervously, "Ah, yeah of course I'm fine!"

"Let's go?"

"Ah to where Shinn?"  
"I'll bring you home. I'm giving you a ride.." Shinn said while pointing to his sleek Volvo.

Naruto smile, "Ah yeah! thanks you're really my savior! my feet is already getting numb because of the pain."

While in the way, Naruto tried to start the conversation, "So, why you're not in your party? You should be there." She said cutting the defeaning silence between them.

"I'm bored...so I already ended it...I don't even know all the people there so what's the use of staying there." Shinn said not removing his eyes on the road.

"When I got a phone call I realize that's the cue to leave." the crimson eyed lad added.

"Phone call?" Naruto asked curiously

"It's a phone call from Sasuke..."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, he said sorry by the way."

"Oh..." after that no one dared to talk.

* * *

"Naruto-chan, are you okay? You have eye bags…" Sakura asked while frowning having enough of Naruto sulking like that. "Sakura-chan, I think Sasuke was avoiding me." Naruto said while hugging her knees to her chest.

Sakura look at her best friend confusedly, "How do you know that he was avoiding you?"

Naruto turned to look at Sakura, "It's pretty obvious that he is avoiding me… firstly, YES he is always fetching me every morning and eat together with his friends on cafeteria send me home after or we go somewhere place before bringing me home but today and the other week, he was avoiding me and giving me a cold shoulder and I don't why. I tried to confront him but he's NOT answering me and just send me home quietly."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know."

.

"Sometimes when we were falling in love at first was, were in denial…you don't want to admit to yourself that you're falling for the imperfect guy than the man of your dreams." Sakura said making Naruto look at her.

* * *

Sasuke is currently playing with the contents of his wine staring at it this was his 10th drink already and he don't mind of getting drunk his mind was full's of thought of now he don't know why what is happening to him. This should not be happening to him, this was his fault because he is so stupid to believe that having a law-abiding girl friend by his side. However, that was a wrong move.

"_Nozomi…you're right…I'm so stupid to believe you…and now I don't know how can I move on…but damn this feeling…"_

"Sasuke are you okay?" Shinn said while seating beside Sasuke

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay." he said as he drunk the whole contents of his wine and filling up another.

"You're drunk." Shinn said as the matter of fact tone watching his red-face cheeks best friend. "What is happening to you?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said drinking his 11th glass of wine.

"May I have a shot?" Shinn said as he holds his own glass showing it to Sasuke so he can fill up his.

"Yeah, sure for my friend but you're not drinking right?."

Shinn smile, "There is always a first time."

.

"Sasuke…"

"What is it?"

"I know the truth so answer me properly, Sasuke are you now…falling in love with— Naruto?"

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**E.H: Oh love is in the air! Please Review! and oh thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter I'm really am grateful! I will be writing your names next chapter. I have a flu and I have a fever so bare with me!**

**Review Please!**


	14. The Mysterious boy and Sudden Proposal

**When The Playboy Fall in LOVE Part 14**

**Ethereal Heiress**

**Disclaimer: I simply do not own anything but the plot and the OC's!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**The Mysterious boy and the Sudden Proposal**

**(Rewrite)**

* * *

"Oh...oh oh! I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late! I'm soooo screwed!" Naruto said while running as fast as she could to reach the bus stop before the bus leave her, Pushing the crowd out of her way. However, fate is really cruel for her because as soon as she reach the station it was deserted. Naruto groaned in frustration, "Arg! hey come back! I'm a passenger too! AH! I'm soo screwed, I'm soo late!"

"Can people can't keep their mouth shut, someone's sleeping here." Someone behind her said making the blonde- haired girl turn to look around, only to see a man seated on the bench of the bus stop with a book on its face.

Naruto snorted, "Well I cannot see any poster that says 'keep quiet' so I will do whatever I want and besides this _is_ a bus stop not a bed room."

Naruto watch the man as he stood up and remove the book out of his face, Naruto gasped her eyes wide open.- _the man...is awfully familiar... his eyes, facial feature, and hair... oh my god...Sasuke!" _Naruto snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something poke her forehead. "Ouch, that hurts!" Naruto said while glaring at Sasuke look a like.

"That's what you get for staring." the man scoffed cooly while he continue reading his book. Naruto tried to take a glimpse of it but the man suddenly close it before Naruto can see. "You...what was the deal with your book? Maybe it's a porn so you dont want anyone to see that right!"

"Your such a nosy girl..." The man snorted while putting his book on his pockets. "And No, its not even your business to know what's inside the book." the man said plainly.

Naruto snorted again on the man's cold attitude she turn to look around something caught her eye, "Eh, that's a camera!" The man rolled his eyes, "Duh, what do you think it is."

Naruto twitched an angry vein popped out of her head, "_This guy is really pissing me off! just like Sasuke-teme!" _

"So, your a photographer?" Naruto asked completely forgotten that she was late on her work. The man smirk, "Why you want me to take a picture of you?" this is Naruto's turn to rolled her eyes, "Oh, Shut up Mister. Arrogant Jerk! I'm just asking!"

"You know you're such an amusing girl..." The man said as he started to walk away leaving Naruto blinking and dumb folded, "Wha- what was that all about?"

"And hey, you may start hurrying..." Naruto heard the man said this made her remember that she was goddamn late on her work, "I'm sooo screwed! damn that man!"

* * *

_"Oh, I'm sooo tired and that bastard at the bus stop this is his fault why I'm super late!…"_ Naruto said as she massage the back of her neck she is currently outside their house catching some fresh air suddenly her eyes widen when her eyes catch a glimpse of the familiar person. "Hi, sugar." Sasuke said smirking at Naruto.

"Sasu— Sasuke what are you doing here?" Naruto stuttered as she went towards Sasuke. _"Damn, I started stuttering when I see him! This is too unfair!"_

Sasuke shook his shoulder, "I don't know maybe to see you." He said smiling this made Naruto blush she could feel her heart beating so fast against her chest,

"_Damn, this guy for making me feels like this…"_

"Naruto…" Sasuke started as the raven lad approach Naruto closing their gap towards each other. Naruto wanted to walk backwards but she just finds herself frozen to her spot

"_Damn why I cannot move! My brain saying I want to move but my body is betraying me!"_

_._

Her heart doubled its pace when Sasuke touches her cheeks gently making her look at his mesmerizing obsidian eyes. "Naruto Namikaze…"

.

"Wha— what…" Naruto stammered as she fights to her own self on keeping her eye lock to his.

"Let's…let's…

"Let what?"

"I want our relationship to…

"To…" Naruto said as she gulps really hard her heart skip a bit.

Sasuke is about to kiss Naruto when…

* * *

in the last minute Naruto stepped backwards she didn't know why but when he see Sasuke about to give her a kiss. Her mind started to command her to stay away but her heart said differently. She listen to her mind and back off making Sasuke stop on his tracks and let out a small smile.

"Um, erm…" Naruto said she did not even know what to say to him. While Sasuke just straighten, up his body and brush his raven locks with his fingers coolly sighing deeply this was the first time that he was been rejected for a kiss but he never seems to mind. "Oh well…its okay I can wait." Sasuke said looking away.

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" Naruto stammered she do not even know what Sasuke was talking about what did he mean by he can wait? For what for, a kiss if she remembers correctly this person is the one who stole her first ever kiss, that she should be giving to her future husband.

Sasuke smirk in return, **"The day when you were ready…I will give you our first real kiss and expect, that would never be the last."** Sasuke said leaving the very confuse Naruto. "Hey what do you mean by it huh Sasuke Uchiha come back here at once!"

"And by the way sugar… I'll be fetching you tomorrow at 9am were going somewhere." Sasuke said giving her a kiss on her cheeks before walking to his expensive car drove his car away.

"What was that all about?" Naruto said blinking a couple of times.

**The second time of the day.**

.

* * *

That morning, Naruto woke up late she was too preoccupied of what happened last night. Sasuke's word lingering on her mind like she was hunted by it,_**"The day when you were ready…I will give you our first real kiss and expect that would never be the last."**_Naruto blush really hard as she remember that words cupping her cheeks from embarrassment

"_That guy is so dead for making me feel like this!"_

Suddenly her expensive phone given by her so-called boyfriend ring making Naruto snapped out of her thoughts. "Damn that guy…what's wrong with him again." Naruto said grumpily as she answers the phone. "Hello."

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG!" the man on the other line shouted at the other line his voice making her wince

"Sasu…Sasuke is that you?" Naruto said uncertainly.

"Who else Usuratonkachi? It is already 9:30 already I've been waiting for you for 30 minutes already outside your house." Sasuke said irritably at the other line this made Naruto turn to look at the window at the living room seeing the very furious Sasuke leaning on his car stomping his feet impatiently on the ground. Naruto hurriedly went out of the house, "Sasuke, what are you doing here…" Naruto asked making Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Didn't I tell you that I am fetching you this day? 9:00 sharp!"

"Huh? You said that?"

"Of course I said that don't you remember!" Sasuke said harshly he was very angry because Naruto forgot about what he said last night this is the third time that a girl makes him wait for god knows how long and that only girl happens to be Naruto Namikaze. "Huh? Remember what?" Naruto said clueless this made irritate Sasuke even more. "Just take a shower and then let's go."

"Eh— but I already take a shower." Naruto answered.

"Ok then let's go." Sasuke said impatiently shoving her inside his car.

"Hey…Chotto stop pushing me!…"

"Where we going?" Naruto asked they were currently inside the car while Sasuke's driving, "To Heaven I think?" He said with a boyish smirk that can make thousands of women melt while Naruto just snorted, "To heaven huh? Should I guess what is it?"

"To a hotel I think?" Sasuke said teasingly while Naruto paled

"Wha— what do you mean by that?" Naruto said gulping really hard.

"Just joking…"

.

**"TEME DON'T JOKE LIKE THAT!"**

* * *

Sasuke bring Naruto at their family's private beach resort in Okinawa the mansion, has the full view of the clear blue ocean and the sunlight glistening towards them they were currently at the shore walking at the clear white sand. "Where are the others?"

Sasuke raised his brows, "What do you mean by the others?"

"I mean where the other people are? Don't they want to swim here?" Naruto asked tip toeing her feet to the cold ocean water.

.

"This is my family's rest house."

This made Naruto's eyes widen, "You're family's beach resort?"

Sasuke shrug his shoulders, "Yeah, but father said he will give this rest house for me but I said 'hey dad just buy me an island at Hawaii.' so I can build my own designed beach house."

.

"You're really that rich for planning to buy an island. For me? If I have a big amount of money I'll donate it to a charity and of course I'll give some money for my family to help them for everyday expenses." Naruto said looking at the sun setting in at the sky. Sasuke turned to look at Sunako.

_"that's what I like about you."_

_._

"Naruto…" Sasuke started

"Hmm yes what is it?" Naruto said turning to look at Sasuke.

**"Go out with me."**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**E.H: Thank you to all people who reviewed the last chapter! I'm still feel sick... So please review and make my day really happy!**


	15. Don't Leave me

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and OC's but not the characters. I'm just borrowing them to make story better. Nozomi Kiriya and Chisao are my OC's**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Don't Leave me...**

**(Rewrite)**

* * *

Naruto's eyes widen triple size than the ordinary size of her eyes did she hear it right? Uchiha Sasuke, the campus heartthrob prince is asking her to go out with him. Is he nuts or something oh maybe he had hit his head hard so he is asking like this all of the sudden. Naruto nodded mentally on herself.

Naruto snorted folding her arms across her chest looking away from the annoying Uchiha, "Can you stop joking around it is not funny Sasuke."

"Who said that I am joking?" Sasuke said seriously making Naruto look at Sasuke searching for possible sarcasm on his features but she found nothing. His eyes look sincere when he said that this made her skip a beat. As her, breathe hitch.

Sasuke cup Naruto's cheeks lightly making her face him, "Naruto, I think I… like you so…let's go out…I want you to go out with me."

"You're not— that serious are you Sasuke? Ah, I know...stop pulling a prank on me It's not funny." Naruto without blinking

"You dumbass I am not joking or kidding around I'm serious and if you don't believe me I'll court you so is that clear!" Sasuke burst out in embarrassment and anger. He was being serious and all but NO Naruto have to make it hard for him.

Naruto raised her brow teasingly, "Uchiha Sasuke let me clear this to you…I am not going to believe at your lies and everything…I am not a play toy understand so if you're just doing this for entertainment then stop I am not playing you're game."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Then want me to prove to you that I am serious?" he said closing the gap between them while Naruto step backwards when she saw the action from Sasuke.

"Okay… prove it…" Sunako stammered seeing Sasuke's boyish smirk that can make all the female population melt at the sight.

Sasuke pull her to him, "Wha— what are you doing let go!" Naruto said blushing as she tried to pry Sasuke's hand away from her wrist.

Sasuke lean down over her ears, "I'm showing you how much I like you." He said huskily giving Naruto a chill on her spine as his breath tickles her neck.

"Let go…" Naruto said weakly, she dont know what is happening to her...she felt weak, she felt she's gonna faint anytime.

"**You're mine…" Sasuke whispered on her ears in such intensity that Naruto have to close her eyes to avoid it. **

**.**

**"**_**What's happening to me...Sasuke's presence it's too heavy for me to take...It seems like I cannot breathe What should I do?.."**_

**_._**

"**Sasuke-kun**?" the familiar voice said snapping them from their trance.

While Sasuke just stood on his spot frozen with his Onyx eyes widen.

Sasuke doesn't know what to do; he just stood frozen at the spot looking at the girl who broke his heart, years ago. Until now she did not change. Her angelic face, her pair of amber orbs and auburn hair…Yes, Sasuke has admit that all of these years he longed to see her once again but he forgot all about her when Naruto came…and all he can feel now is anger and hatred for the girl.

.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm back." Nozomi said smiling longingly at Sasuke.

Naruto turn to look at Sasuke she didn't know why he is glaring at the girl in front of them. Then her eyes widen in realization. "_Could it be_…"

.

"What are you doing here…" Sasuke said his two brows meeting at the middle

"I'm here to see you again." Nozomi answered sincerely making Sasuke sick.

"Want to see me? – cut the bullshit **Nozomi."**

.

"I am not lying Sasuke-kun I came back to see you…I came back to make things right." Nozomi said trying to close th**e gap between th**em then Nozomi looked at Naruto. "Can you please…leave us for a while?" Nozomi asked timidly

While Naruto does not know anything, "Ah, Oh…Okay I understand I'll just going to AH—" Naruto gasped when Sasuke pull her back down holding her wrist tightly. "Let go!"

"If you want to say anything say it now Nozomi because I don't want to keep a secret from my girl friend." Sasuke said to Nozomi making her eyes widen.

.

Nozomi turn to look at Naruto she does not expected that Sasuke will get over her. _"Sasuke-teme, what are you saying!"_ Naruto whispered mentally.

.

"Girl friend…"

"Yes, Kiriya…this is Naruto Namikaze _**my **_girl friend."

.

"Sasuke please I want to talk to you…" Nozomi pleaded desperately

.

"And I also said that you can talk to me in front of my girl friend and if you don't want then…were leaving you let's go Naruto." Sasuke said dragging Naruto behind him

.

"Hey wait don't drag me like a toy!"

"_**I'm not gonna lose…I'll bring you back to me Sasuke…you're mine…from the start…after all."**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_"Can you stop dragging me for a second Sasuke." Naruto said panting hard as they reach Sasuke's car at the garage Naruto expected to hear some retort from Sasuke but he never did. She look at Sasuke his expression is unreadable.

_'What happen to him? Was he really mad at Nozomi because of what she had done to him or he was happy to see Nozomi?"_

"Sasuke are you Okay."

Sasuke nodded silently bangs still covering his eyes.

"But you don't like one…"

"Naruto..."

"What is it…" Naruto asked cocking her head.

.

Naruto gasped as her heart beat so fast when Sasuke suddenly pull her to him hugging her so tightly. Naruto suddenly felt that her world stop and all things are on slow motion…and the only sound she could hear is her heartbeat pounding against her rib cage so hard. "Sasu— Sasuke…"

"Promise me something Naruto…" Sasuke said burying his face on Naruto's neck while hugging her tightly against him as if he doesn't want to let her go.

"Ah— What…what is it?"

.

"**Don't leave my side…like what she did…"**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**E.H: :p Isn't it romantic guys? and don't get it wrong they're still not together okay? Naruto and Sasuke are still not in relationship but they have this little mutual Understanding. ;) PLease Review!**


	16. I Like You

When the Playboy fall in LOVE

プレイボーイの時は、恋してください

Ethereal Heiress

希薄な女子相続人

* * *

.

**Authors Note**: Please Check out my new Stories you can find it on my profile! And btw, for the reviewers, If you dont like this story why bother leave a comment like that? it's not as if all the author here in this site are Pro! that it's necessary that all the fiction here would be perfect in grammar, spelling and all. This is the site were we can write, show and explore our imagination. So why bother post a comment that can make their co-authors in this site feel down and unhappy?

.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters mention here. However, I do own the plot and the OC's.

* * *

.

**Chapter 16**

**I Like You**

**私はあなたが好きです **

* * *

**.**

**愛. 愛. 愛. 愛. 愛. 愛**

**.**

Naruto cannot believe that this is all happening to her life…firstly being Black Mail is no good but for a reason that made her world upside down…being Sasuke's pretend girl friend is hard on what it looks like… then secondly, she have to deal with his friends and his rapid fan girls inside and out of school.

Thirdly, Sasuke's ex- girl friend and fiancée Nozomi… who just recently came back to Japan. Naruto sighed deeply, _"Why this is happening to me…"_

Currently her heart is squealing in joy now…happiness bubbling inside her heart…is this the feeling of _**being in love?**_

Naruto gasped, "Oh my god…" realizing what she just said… her in love?

**Naruto had never ever imagined love with Sasuke… love and Sasuke never really match…it's just that too impossible…"**

* * *

**.**

"So do you already meet her…" Neji said as he, seat at the stool beside Sasuke, the four of them are currently hanging out on Shinn's room at his private bar inside. Sasuke just playing the contents of his wine looking so serious…

.

The three of them are really concern and worried about Sasuke's feelings and they cannot help but to ask him numerous question. "You know Sasuke you can tell us what you really feel…" Yuki said worriedly as he eyed his friend while Shinn just seat there at Sasuke's side drinking his red wine.

Sasuke let out a sardonic laugh, "I'm fine really…" he said as he continue to play with the contents of his drinks.

"But you don't look like one…your eyes…it seems like you want to murder someone…" Neji pointed out.

"**If she is here… that man will be here**…" Sasuke said venomously

Yuki gasped, **"Sasuke you're not thinking of—"**

**.**

* * *

"**What are you saying?" **Naruto said eyes widen she was really surprise of what Sasuke just said to her. Sasuke sighed, leaning down his car, "Sorry Naruto for forcing you to pretend my girl friend…and now don't worry I won't force you again."

"I don't really know what you were saying Sasuke!" Naruto said desperately as she wants to know why Sasuke doing this.

"I want you to stay away." Sasuke said flatly

"What do you mean by stay away Sasuke? Yesterday you want me to stay in your side and now this. What is really happening to you? and about what you said to me when we were on your beach resort that you want to— go out with me…was that all a joke?" the last two sentences became as a whisper.

"I don't do joke Naruto but right now I want you to know that …that I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Sasuke said closing the gap between them.

.

"Sasuke…stop talking riddles and just tell me straight to the point!"

"Okay I admit that I forced you to be my girl friend because I want to use you for my revenge!"

Naruto's eyes widen, "Re— Revenge? What do you mean?"

.

"At first I want to use you as bait So Nozomi would-" Sasuke had no guts to continue that statement . "But in turns out like you're not that type of girl…and the karma back fired on me because I like you get it!" Sasuke said while blushing in embarrassment.

"Sasuke…I don't really understand…"

.

"You dumb naïve girl…I said I like you so I want you to stay away…this was just between me and my brother…"

"Sasuke are you still pursuing Nozomi?" Naruto asked as she looked down fearing about what he was going to reply.

Sasuke look away, "I admit I was bitter when I saw her…I remember that day…the day when she dump me for my brother. It was just to frustrating because I loved her…I loved her since our childhood days…I did not look on another girl when I was with her because I love her…she was my first love…but now it was just I cannot just stay on the dark and hide on the shadows of being play boy."

.

"Sasuke…"

"I like you Naruto so I don't want you to get hurt…just stay away from me…forget me okay…" Sasuke said turning his back on Naruto but stop when he felt someone hug him from behind.

"Sasu… Sasuke don't leave!" Naruto yelled.

.

"Naruto I already told you I can't—"

"I— I like you too! I like you too so please…don't go…I want to stay by your side like what I promise to you…" Naruto said hugging Sasuke tightly tears streaming down her face.

Sasuke sighed deeply before turning around again to face Naruto, "You like me?"

.

Naruto nodded tears stream down her face, "Yes, and this is your fault so you cannot just leave me hanging!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Oh well this is my fault any way...okay so now are we officially together?"  
Naruto gasped, "What…"

Sasuke give Naruto a teasing smirk, "Oh no my Sugar…you cannot back out now you said that you like me so you're now my girl friend…"

"One of your flings?" Naruto said uncertainly.

Sasuke sighed as he cup Naruto's cheeks gently, "You're my real girl friend…others doesn't count because I don't like them so may you let me to kiss you…our first real kiss Naruto."

"Yes…"

Sasuke smiled as he lean down on Naruto's level claiming her lips for a passionate kisS

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**E.H: I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! I need some suggestions! really badly.**


	17. Book 2: Season Ender: Reasons of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Anything! However, I own the plot!**

**TM**

* * *

**Season Ender**

**`Reasons of Love'**

* * *

**Book 2: Chapter One : Part 2**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto squealed,** yes, you heard it right she squealed in excitement while hugging her pillow tightly on her chest. There is this small faint blush on her cheeks, she was really happy. Remembering Sasuke said a while ago after bringing her home this night.

It was beautiful Friday evening Sasuke and I just arrive in front of my house, after we ate dinner together. Our first dinner together as boyfriend and girl friend thinking that thought making her feel like she's gotten crazy. Oh well this is the effect of being in love, oh frowned when she remember the things she said months ago about the person who will fall in love with the kinds of Sasuke is just stupid. _Well I was the stupid one… because I fall in love with a stupid guy like him._

_._

* * *

_Flash back._

"Oh hey Sugar, are you even listening to me?" Sasuke said with the hint of annoyance in his voice he was currently asking her about when would she study for their coming exams but his girl friend does not even listening. "Oh sorry, what are you saying again?" Naruto asked looking straightely at Sasuke's onyx eyes as if she was mesmerize by it.

.

"I am asking you about the incoming exams this month would you like to study with us." Sasuke said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Well he was kindda angry because this was the first time to be ignored; especially by a girl, "Oh, you guys study?" Naruto said stunned by Sasuke just told her.

"What, did you think that we don't study and just earn our grades easily and greedily? To tell you Sugar were not the same bratty boys who just earn their grades without even working hard for it." Sasuke said irritably.

Naruto chuckle, "You know that's what I thought of **YOU** from the start but not Yuki, Shinn or Neji. It is just like a playboy like the one you who only cared for girls would study. You can pass high school even you do not study or take the exam. This school founded by your group's father."

.

Sasuke snorted, "Hey, what does suppose to mean anything? Even if our father was the founders of Konoha high we still have this dignity to build our prides and if we got high grades without even working for it well what's the sense of attending school every day? We just waste time if we do that."

"Oh but I did remember you guys always ditch school even if there's still have classes." Naruto said while thinking.

"Shut up. That was just sometimes we were bored so we went out and just hang out to our lounger and that's that."

"Oh well so besides studying, what is your reason why you don't skip school?"

.

"**Because of you."** Sasuke said sincerely making Naruto's heart skip a beat, Damn hell why does he have to say those words.

"Because of me? What's that answer all about?" Naruto said as she turn her head away she cannot look straightly at Sasuke's face right now she was too embarrass to do so. He might just laugh at her if he notices that she was blushing.

.

"_Damn don't be affected by his words Naruto remember he was a former player! Yes, that is right that was one of his cheesy pick up lines to get girls. Yeah, that's right!" _Naruto thought as she nods nervously anime style.

Sasuke sighed deeply as he lean to the rock fence he motioned to Naruto to seat beside him, "Seat here, beside me." Sasuke said patting the next space beside him while Naruto sat beside her boyfriend.

.

"Do you remember how we first met back when we were still in junior high?" Sasuke look up at the starry sky.

"At our third year days in middle School?" Sunako queried looking at her boyfriend.

.

"When the first time I met you I thought that your just one of the girls who was hiding behind their innocent act. You know the girls who pretended not to like the guy like me, one of the popular group in school. So I thought you're just easy to get girl like the girls I've been with a year ago after _her."_ Sasuke trailed off

Mentioning _her _makes Naruto look down sadly on her shoes, _"Why does he have to bring that issue up? About her?"_

_._

"Every time I see you, seeing you making me think why you're different and what the reason why you were so different is and then high school comes, and then, that night at the bar." Sasuke look at Naruto "That's the time when I thought of something to know more about you I know that you were working at that bar I know that you're working there since junior high."

"Eh, you know that I am working there?" Naruto said she was really surprise to say at least how Sasuke knew that.

"I know that you're not working there as a lap dancer."

.

"YOU KNOW? HOW?"

"Because I am the one who requested to the manager that you should be the one who serve me as the dancer I also talked to Sakura that time." Sasuke's revelation making Naruto really surprise and angry at the same time.

Naruto twitching in annoyance cracking her knuckles to emphasize her point, "What did you say! You and Sakura-chan set me up!"

.

Sasuke smile apologetically to Naruto, "Hey don't be mad at her, she was just doing her work and well that was her first time we talk.

.  
"Well then Uchiha Sasuke what else do you want me to know huh? Any hidden secrets that you were keeping!"

.

"Oh well as what I've saying, you really made me curious about you so I used that advantage to black mail you. Forcing you to be my girl friend I did that because I just wanna test you." Sasuke said as he turns to look at the sky again.

"What do you mean by testing me huh?" Naruto said angrily.

"I did that to know if I can trust you I did that to know more about you because the truth is that time I think I am attracted to you. I wanted to trust you because I am attracted to you."

.

"A—a – attracted to— me?" Naruto stuttered blushing like a mad man.

"So that means all that teasing these months was…"

"To catch your attention, yes I know I am pathetic you can say it."

"But I thought you— you love Nozomi." Naruto said as she look away, still blushing.

.

"Well I will be honest to you Nozomi _was_ important to me but she dumped me over my brother and that hurts like hell. However, now that I have you I know you can heal me the truth you're in the process of healing me." Sasuke said smiling right down at Naruto.

.

"Heal— you are you serious?"

"**I am not this serious in my entire life you change everything about me Naruto, **_**you**_** are my entire life now and don't laugh because I am serious."**

**.**

"Yes, I know." Naruto said while rubbing her eyes at the same time tears stream down her face, she was really touch about Sasuke just tell her. –_"__** I am his entire life and I am his everything. It sounds sappy and cliché but the words he said felt so real. Is this really the feeling of being in love?"**_

_**.**_

"Sasuke listen I…"

"**You know what…my routine is if I already got the girl in my knees I already going to do **_**it **_**with her well however you're an exemption because I respect you. Naruto I can wait."** This statement made Naruto blush even more. What does he thinking saying those words to her. Is doing _it_ really requires in a relationship?

Sasuke chucked, "You don't have to think like that I already told you I can wait. I will not going to force you to something you cannot do but to tell you the truth I really wanted to do it with someone I really love and that was you so until that day comes make sure your still a virgin okay." Sasuke grinned maniacally making Naruto blink twice, then when she minutes of processing the words that he said Naruto turned red in anger.

"You PERVERT Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said punching Sasuke's arm repeatedly, "Hey that hurt!"

.

"It's because you were a pervert!" The blue-eyed teen said while blushing really hard

"I just said that because you were crying okay, I just want to make you laugh but don't forget what I said Naruto, I am serious about you. So please don't break my trust…because I really don't know what will happen to me."

Naruto smile truthfully on Sasuke, "I know so I would not dare to break that."

.

End Flash back

* * *

"Oh well thinking about that I have to be ready…tomorrow is our first date being officially together!" Naruto said as she excitedly open her cabinet to look for a dress to wear.

.

"_Hmm…I have to call Sakura-chan for help and then I have talk to her about the incident at the bar Damn that girl help Sasuke to set me up!." _

_._

* * *

Sasuke parked his car at the side of the road, hopping out of his car he approaches Nozomi who was standing in the dark side of the road with bangs covering her eyes, "What are you doing at the dark don't you know it's dangerous for you." Sasuke said coldy while grabbing her wrist attempting to drag her out of the dark. "Sasuke you came I am so happy. I thought you wouldn't come."

.

"I went here because you said you have emergency, so where is your car I will call a mechanic for you." Sasuke said getting his cellphone from his pockets but stopped suddenly when Nozomi hug him from behind.

.

"Sasuke, I am really sorry please forgive me I still love you! I really really do love you I lied to you that night. So please believe me Sasuke I really still love you!" Nozomi said sobbing while hugging his back tightly.

.

"Hn…don't you think that, it was way too easy for you to say sorry and did you really expect me to go down with bended knees and jump in joy just because you say you still love me? sorry but you cannot bring the past anymore." Sasuke said trying to take Nozomi's hands away from him but she hug him tightly again.

.

"Please Sasuke I really do love you! please come back to me! I know you still love me…you do right? Remember the night when I gave myself to you? remember the passionate night we shared together before our engagement you said you love me." Nozomi said hugging Sasuke with her dear life.

.

Sasuke take Nozomi's hands off him with force now pushing her away from him, "You have a guts to say that, yes you gave yourself to me what do you want me to do? Okay thank you for that _pleasurable night_ is that what you want me to do?"

"NO, I WANTED US TO GET BACK TOGETHER! You love me NOT that girl you were just using her to get back at me so now I am telling you that I am jealous of her. That I still love you and I want us to get back together again, I am really sorry about what happened on our engagement party." Nozomi said while crying.

.

"Yes, Nozomi I _loved _you and don't you dare say that I don't love her because you don't know anything about me at all. The Sasuke you know is just all a part of the past, The Sasuke you were seeing now is different from before. So just stop following me, You know Nozomi I pity you." Sasuke said as started to walk away with the intention to leave Nozomi behind.

"**I AM SICK! Sasuke…I have leukemia."**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**E.H: THE PLOT THICKENS! STAY TUNE FOR MORE!**

**and thanks for the reviews!**


	18. Book 2: First Date Together

**Disclaimer: Did you ever saw Naruto and Sasuke lovey dovey together? Then Naruto is not mine. Not in my Silly dreams, understand now However, I am the pride owner of the plot line.**

**AND HEY, I GOT THE WHOLE IDEA OF DATE THING, (THE bentou,the amusement date thing, the two poles and the splitsville thing) from the manga Kyou Koi Wo Hajimemasu or at english translation 'Tonight our love starts' i think that was the translation. So i dont technically get the credit of these thing if you enjoyed reading these said part in this chapter. **

**.**

* * *

**Directions**

_Italics and bold letter- Phone conversation_

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal conversation

!- Shout/yell

**Bold- Out burst **

* * *

**Book 2:Chapter 2: Part 3**

**"First Date with Sasuke together as an official couple." Part 1**

**.**

* * *

Aah! I cannot really believe you Sakura-chan! You exchange our friendship with the amount of 10,000 yen? What's with that huh?" Naruto said irritably while an angry vein pops out of her head to tell the truth she was really annoyed and felt betrayed at the same time. How can she do that to her and acted as if nothing had happen when she told Sakura about Sasuke black mailing her.

Sakura sweat dropped, "I am really sorry Naruto-chan please forgive me!" She said while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. The two of them are currently inside Naruto's room choosing the best dress for Naruto to wear for her very first date with her very first and true boyfriend Sasuke.

Naruto snorted, "Well I forgive you, but you have to work for it!"

.

"Okay, okay I will accept all Naruto-chan's condition. So what is the first condition besty? Any request from Sasuke-kun's Sugar?" Sakura teased while grinning.

"Stop it Sakura-chan don't call me Sugar." Naruto said with the hint of annoyance in her voice.

.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot that Sasuke-kun has the only right to call you that." Sakura teased again making Naruto blush. "Either him, oh gosh how I hate that nickname!" She said exasperatedly

.

"Oh Naruto-chan stop making that face do you want to have a wrinkles in such young age! And hey before I forgot tell me where you two will going to go for your first date together!" Sakura asked eagerly. She was really excited for her best friend at long last Naruto Namikaze is dating someone. Sakura thought before her bestfriend will never have a boyfriend because she never show interest in boys. Therefore, this is surprise for her to say at least.

.

"Tell me Naruto-chan I really want to know! Don't you consider me as your best friend anymore!" Well that sound like whined. Yes, Sakura-chan whined as if she was a five-year-old girl.

.

"Oh well, we agreed to go at the Amusement park this Sunday why?"

"Eh! AMUSEMENT PARK! The number one reasons for break-ups is because the first date is the amusement park." Sakura shouted scandalizing the very idea.

.

"Are you— certain Sakura-chan?" Naruto stuttered nervously. "_Does she have to be that loud?"_

_._

"This is like this Naruto-chan, there is no space together as a couple, long lines waiting for rides and hordes of people everywhere, and "It'll be just like HELL! And if that happens you'll just be heading towards _**splitsville***__!_"

Sakura warned seriously.

.

**(A/N: I think you know what Splitsville meant so do not ask me!-)**

"It will be like that Naruto-chan!" "Then Sakura-chan why don't you give me some advice?" Naruto said nervously while her face started to pale in worry.

.

* * *

"_**Eh, what are y**_**ou say**_**ing Sugar, a date place that doesn't require much talking is way better?" Sasuke said over the phone answering his girl friend's question.**_

_**.**_

"_**Hey don't call me Sugar! (Sigh) Oh, well back to the topic, Well even though it would be the first time I will watch a movie with you…ah There's this movie that I really want to watch!" Naruto said nervously over the other end of the line. Her palms starting to perspirate she really does not really know what to say. She needed to avoid dating with Sasuke at the amusement park! **__I have too! So much for listening to your friend Naruto!_

_._

"_**Ah, and what is that?" Sasuke asked**_

_**.**_

"_**Ah eh, um the life of penguins, polar bears, yeah that is a very exciting movie!" Naruto said trying to sound as if she was excited while at the other line Sasuke started to twitch in annoyance.**_

_**.**_

"_**Why that is all the movies that you mention and you like to see are all related to either poles of earth!" Sasuke said irritably over the other line**_

_**.**_

**(A/N: North Pole: You can see polar bear at this side of the globe while South Pole: you can see Penguins there.)**

**.**

"_**But the movie is good we should—" Naruto trailed off on Sasuke's sudden out burst on the other line.**_

_**.**_

"**NO NARUTO NAMIKAZE, OUR DECISION IS FINAL! WE WERE GOING TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK NOT TO NORTH POLE OR TO SOUTH POLE OKAY? BYE SEE YOU TOMORROW!"** Sasuke said as he hang up leaving the very depress Naruto.

.

"What's wrong with this guy, suddenly yell at me!" Naruto said moodily while looking at her amusement park ticket while remembering what her best friend told her about amusement parks.

.

"_Number one reasons for break-ups!"_

.

* * *

"**Arg! **I cannot make sleep and then the fact that I am 30 minutes early dress-up and all, So much for being excited." Naruto said to herself while looking at her wristwatch. She is waiting for Sasuke outside their house leaning at the stone fence.

.

"_And I'm feeling more anxious as the time passes by! Okay then Naruto let's do the pre-date check."_

_._

**Here's Naruto's List:**

**.**

Amusement Park List Schedule

10:00- Sasuke will fetch me.

10:30- Ride the roller coaster

….

11:30 – ride anchor's away

12:00- lunch (Eat the bentou that I made with the supervision of Sakura-chan and my annoying Little brother.)

…

7:00- Ride the Ferris wheel together

Naruto is really busy checking her list she did not even know that someone is approaching her from behind. She gasped when the paper in her hands suddenly snatched away from her hold.

.

"Um. At the meeting spot don't make such strange and suspicious actions or movements it is hard to get your attention back to reality if you do that again." Sasuke said while scanning the writings on the paper.

.

"And so, what's this Sugar a very detailed schedule huh?" Sasuke teased while smirking at Naruto

.

"AAH! DON'T LOOK!" Naruto said panically while snatching the paper away from Sasuke.

.

Sasuke put his both hand on the stone fence trapping Naruto in between his arms then he started to lean down against the shorter girl, "Wha— what do you think you're doing!"

.

"So Sugar you were this eager to have this date with me huh? This is not like you at all Sugar." Sasuke teased his girl friend even more making her blush really hard.

.

"**NO, IT JUST THAT—" **

"It just that what?"

.

"Shut up! And can you stop calling me Sugar!" Naruto said while pushing the taller man away from her, well this time Sasuke notices her dress.

.

"Oh, Sugar your outfit." Naruto is wearing a pink dress that reaches her knee then she has blue over coat same length as her dress and despite of the cold weather she is wearing a heels instead of boots or rubber shoes.

.

"Aren't your feet cold Sugar? Its November now and its currently winter do you want me to buy a close shoes for you?." Sasuke said while eyeing her two-inch heels.

.

"Uh this, Sakura-chan said I don't have any shoes that suits with my dress so I wore this heels." Naruto explain while Sasuke started to chuckle.

.

"Hey what so funny?"

.

"Isn't this a part of your plan?" Sasuke asked while covering his mouth preventing himself from laughing out loud.

"What plan?" Naruto asked she really was clueless.

"**Your plan is to hold hands with me because Sugar chose to wear such uncomfortable shoes right? Don't worry I'll won't let you fall."** Sasuke said while holding Naruto's hand with his guiding her slowly to his car.

.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but inside the park prohibit carrying food inside." The girl in the counter said when she notices the lunch box on Naruto's paper bag. After hearing the girl's statement Sasuke immediately turn to take a peak on what is inside Naruto's bag.

"You made that." Sasuke asked as if he was surprise while Naruto just nodded in disappointment her effort is wasted.

.

"**The attempt of Success of this date has brought on a crisis early"**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**E.H: I repeat all the familiar elements here in this chapter are borrowed from Kanan Minami's Manga: Kyou Koi wo Hajimemasu. So don't Sue, if you flame me I'll flame you back for not reading the Disclaimer and this authors note. ;)**

**.**

**and btw, thanks for the review guys! I luv yah!**


	19. Book 2The Anticipation of Our first Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, some ideas included in this chapter is from Kyou Koi wo hajimemasu by Kanan Minami. However, some of the part of this chapter is from my ideas.**

* * *

**Book 2: Chapter 3: The Anticipation of Our first Date**

"**The Anticipation of our first date, arguing for such petty things in our first date together might ruin things out."**

* * *

**.**

Sasuke and Naruto seated at the bench outside the amusement park in silence, the other one started to eat while the other one is sulking in embarrassment. "What's wrong with you Sugar just don't mind this and start to eat." Sasuke said surprisingly patiently while eating sushi but his words never cheer his girl friend up, Naruto just stared at her fist on her thighs and continue to struggle from her thoughts.

.

"_This is embarrassing! I can feel all the people's gaze in me. This was definitely the most embarrassing moment of my life. I think I don't want to go inside anymore." _Naruto thought animatedly this is definitely out of her character.

.

"_This is not like me at all!"_

_._

"Hey Sugar let's go." Sasuke said snapping bringing the blue-eyed girl back in reality Naruto look up to her boy friend only to see him standing up, and then she turned to look at the lunch box only to see it empty.

Naruto's eyes widen, "You, you eat it all!"

.

"Duh, baka what do you think? I ate it because you prepared it for me. So let's go." Sasuke said holding Naruto's wrist dragging her inside the amusement park.

.

"Hey wait the lunch box!"

"Don't mind it I would just buy you new one as soon as we get out of this." Sasuke said nonchalantly while dragging his girl friend.

.

"Hey wait don't drag me like this! _arg didn't he remember that I am wearing __**heels**__! Damn."_

* * *

"So this is how commoners do to their date." Sasuke said as he looks excitedly at the booth games nearby. "Is that supposed to mean anything? And oh let's ride the roller coaster there!" Naruto pointed out at their right.

.

"What do you think Sasuke.?" She said looking back to her companion only to see her back completely empty. "Eh, where the hell?" Sasuke look at her surrounding to search for the raven-lad then after a few seconds of looking. Her eyes caught the raven; it was Sasuke with a little girl who is currently crying really hard.

.

"What's wrong with her Sasuke?" Naruto asked worriedly while looking at the little girl.

"She's lost and she is looking for her mom and dad." Sasuke said while patting the girl's head soothingly trying to comfort the girl from crying.

.

"I— lost my mom – and dad…I cannot see them anymore –Hwaah!" The girl said while sniffing and crying loudly.

"Don't worry okay; we will look for your parents okay? So stop crying." Sasuke said while lifting the girl up carrying her in the process. These actions made Naruto look at her boy friend in surprise.

.

"_Is this true? The world will come to its end already. This is the first time I saw Sasuke's face like that—really serious."_ Naruto

thought while watching Sasuke as he tries to comfort the crying girl.

.

"**Sugar common here give me your hand."** Sasuke called out for Naruto while offering his hand to her. While Naruto just stared at his hand making the boy slightly annoyed, "This is not the right time to act like that Sugar let's go." Sasuke said holding Naruto's hand with his left hand this gesture made them like a happy family. Sasuke holding her hand like this while he was carrying the little girl in his arms. It seems like a dream.

.

"Where we going Sasuke? How can we find her parents?" Naruto asked while eyeing the sleeping girl on Sasuke's broad shoulders.

**(A/N: Sasuke and Naruto are still holding their hands together. Swoon: they really look good together don't yah thing?")**

**.**

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and she felt that he was squeezing her hand reassuringly, looking at Sasuke's face this up close making her realize that Sasuke really _is_ Handsome. Especially, when he had the serious look that made him more, look so hot and mysterious at the same time, nobody would think that he was a former playboy.

.

"Sorry, if we cannot follow your schedule anymore."

Naruto shook her head in disagreement while she look down to hide her blush, "No, its okay I really don't mind at all."

.

"Thank you."

.

"Thank you for what? You do not have to say that I understand. To tell you the truth I am worried about her. By the way what is her name?" Naruto asked

.

"She said her name is Yukie"

"You know Sasuke I cannot really believe this thing is happening I am so happy that I am seeing this part of you, this different part of you that I didn't see for the past five years since junior high." Naruto said while smiling to herself.

"**It's all thanks to you, you changed everything to me."** Sasuke said sincerely while looking directly to Naruto's sapphire eyes. Their staring moment is cut, when they heard someone shouting Yukie's name.

.

"YUKIE!"

"She must be her mom Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled, "Yeah, surely." He said while putting the girl down to the floor.

"YUKIE! OH THANK GOD YOUR SAFE!"

"MOM! I am so scared!" Yukie said hugging her mom's waist.

.

"Oh I am so— sorry, your dad and I was really worried, oh thank you guys for helping my daughter and I am really sorry for trouble." The woman said bowing her head to thank Naruto and Sasuke.

"It's not a trouble at all, it's a pleasure for the both of us to help Yukie right Sugar?" Sasuke said looking at Naruto while giving her a small squeeze. **"So you two are married?"** Yukie's mother said while looking at their connected hand.

.

Naruto immediately turned red in embarrassment while Sasuke nearly rubbed the back of his head, **"Well how I wish were married but no I am still her boy friend, but someday I would like to marry her and to keep her by my side."** Sasuke said making Naruto look at him.

.

If Sasuke did not stop to talk sweet things about her, she would really fall for him really hard. "_Arg, this is too embarrassing!"_ Naruto thought as she nearly cup her cheeks in embarrassment.

.

"Oh Miss, you have such a wonderful husband to be, how I wish all other guy is like you Mister.?"

.

"**I am Sasuke and she is my girl friend Naruto."** Sasuke said while winking at Naruto

.

* * *

"_And then in the end, the date is total failure. Yeah I know that we actually help someone but how about our date. Arg, we really did not do anything the whole day! We just ate lunch and seat at the bench doing nothing while we talk about our respective friends. So by the way, now where are we? Ah right Sasuke leave me for a minute to buy something while I was here all alone with my two feet sore from walking. DAMN! I should remember not to wear heels in winter it is so cold and uncomfortable! Hell, I won't wear Heels anymore!" _Naruto thought while sighing deeply, her feet was sore and she think it would break in any minute now suddenly she felt something thrown to her. It was a crumple piece of paper.

.

"Hey what do you think you're doing, I thought you buy something?"

"I should be the one to ask you that what the hell you are doing. Don't you know that I am calling your name five times already?" Sasuke said irritably while kneeling down in front of Naruto.

.

"What is that? And what are you doing?" Naruto asked when she noticed the box that he was carrying.

.

Sasuke look up with annoyed expression with his face, "What do you think? Give me your stupid feet baka." He said opening the box revealing a pair of white rubber shoes.

"Eh, what's that?" Naruto asked with eyes widen in surprise.

"What do you think? I am trying to help you to ease the pain in your feet." Sasuke said still irritated and annoyed that Naruto kept her pain from him all along.

.

"Eh, but this is your shoes and it won't fit me." Naruto said while watching Sasuke help her to wear his oversize shoes to hers.

.

"_He…he went back to the parking lot just to give me this…"_

"Just use this for awhile…after this we will buy you shoes that suit your dress." Sasuke said while seating beside Naruto.

.

"Are you mad?"

.

"**Yes, I am mad! You did not tell me that you are in pain not until you did not take it anymore! Didn't you realize how you made me so worry about you when you suddenly tripped yourself a while ago?"** Sasuke said irritably while Naruto look at him,

"_He really is mad; do I really make him worry like this? He really is cute when he started to get serious and such."_ Naruto thought while she started to chuckle lightly.

.

"And why you're laughing? It's not even funny." Sasuke said still annoyed and pissed off.

"**I'm sorry I made you worry Sasuke."**

**.**

This words made Sasuke's heart flutter, it was like this, Naruto Namikaze is extremely different from the other girls. The most special one, Naruto is just nothing for him even though her confession did that make him change his mind. He will not let Nozomi jeopardize their relationship.

.

_**"He will protect Naruto and that is a promise."**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Flash back**.

"Yes, Nozomi I _loved _you and don't you dare say that I don't love her because you don't know anything about me at all. The Sasuke you know is just all a part of the past, The Sasuke you were seeing now is different from before. So just stop following me, You know Nozomi I pity you." Sasuke said as started to walk away with the intention to leave Nozomi behind.

.

"**I AM SICK! Sasuke…I have leukemia."**

Sasuke stopped on his tracks, "Don't joke with me..."

"I'm serious...I broke up with you because I need to go to New York for treatment! Sasuke I didn't told you because I dont want to hurt you." Nozomi said tears staining her cheeks.

"Please believe me Sasuke...I love you...I love you so much..."

"Seriously?" Sasuke queried still not looking back at Nozomi.

"Sasuke please...believe me..."

"What about Itachi?" Sasuke asked casually as he unconciously clenching his fist. "Itachi...is a friend...and he always have your the one that I love...even three years had passed your still in my heart."

"Just stay with Itachi...I have nothing to do with you." Sasuke said as he walk away. "Sasuke PLEASE Dont leave!"

"Nozomi...you chose to break my heart when you lied and left me for my brother... Itachi loves you and you know that...and then you were saying that you just used him...your such a despicable person to do that! Because of that I will never forgive you! I dont want to see your face again because seeing you makes me sick!" Sasuke said leaving the sobbing girl behind.

**End Flash back**

* * *

Sasuke nodded to himself while looking at Naruto's smiling face, "**Yes, I'll definitely protect Naruto..."**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**What do you think? hihi Review PLease!**


	20. Book2: Chapter 4: The Four of Them

**Book 2: Chapter 4**

**The Four of Them **

* * *

"Sasuke, I don't want us to part ways like this." Naruto said with a frown in her face while her hands balled in to fist, well since the incident back on the amusement park Sasuke is giving her a cold silent treatment. He really is angry

"What do you mean? Just go down, it's really late now go inside your house." Sasuke said while motioning to her house. They are currently inside the car, parked in front of Namikaze Residence it has been 15 minutes since they arrived here but he still did not talk to her.

.

"Sasuke stop being so childish and just talk to me okay! I am really, really sorry about my feet okay? I just kept it in myself because I do not want to trouble you. You see, I trouble you enough since the very first seconds that we step our foot back there. I am so embarrassed, I don't want to worry you anymore so I—" Naruto said without even stopping making Sasuke amused and chuckled.

.

"What so funny?"

"You know this is the first time I saw you so work up like that, okay don't worry about this anymore I'm okay now."

.

"Really?" Naruto said looking at her boy friend.

"Yeah, but in one condition." Sasuke said smirking while he turn to look at Naruto at his right side.

.

"What condition?"

"**Well I want Naruto to initiate a kiss with me I don't like peck okay? I want it in passionate way**." this made Naruto gulped really hard, _what does he thinking? Me, initiate a kiss. But, how, I do not know how to kiss. I don't know what to do." _

_._

"What now Sugar cannot even start how to kiss? You want me to teach you first?" Sasuke said teasingly making Naruto blush in embarrassment.

.

"Stop joking around!"

"So why don't you start so we could go home now."

Naruto gulped really hard before deciding what to do, "Okay, can you please close your eyes for a moment."

.

"Guess I don't really have a choice." Sasuke muttered under his breath before closing his eyes.

"_Is this really Sasuke he would really let his guard down like this for me? Closing his eyes just for me to kiss him. He really trusts me and I am so grateful that he trusts me."_ Naruto thought happily while leaning forward against Sasuke.

.

* * *

"Welcome back Young Master." The butler greeted Sasuke as he entered the Uchiha Mansion, their house is ridiculously huge, and it was easy to get lost. Yeah, their house is big but he cannot call it a home. How Ironic is it? They are incomplete; they are not even close enough to be a family.

.

Sasuke sighed as he fluffed himself at the velvet couch at the living room; he was tired but contented there is this small smile on his face. He slowly touches his lips remembering the kiss that he shared with Naruto. It was not like the kiss he shared with other girls, it is not just lust and desire or just for pleasure, to him the kiss that he shared with Naruto is meaningful, there is love and passion. Sasuke suddenly felt a rush of anger, his eyes widen when he heard a very familiar voice that just entered the living room.

.

"Oh, Young Master Itachi, welcome back home." The old helper greeted Itachi as she takes his luggage from him. "Yeah thanks Sana-san."

"Would you like Mango juice just like Young Master Sasuke said I bring to him?" Sana asked

.

"Sasuke is here?" Itachi said as he quickly look over the living room only to see the emotionlessly look that Sasuke is giving him. The two Uchiha's just stared at each other for a while, before Sasuke stood up planning to leave the house immediately, he cannot take to see or to live at the same house with his so called-brother. He just cannot take it even he already moved on.

.

"Sasuke, listen I."

"Sana, I'll be going to my unit I suddenly felt I cannot breathe here anymore." Sasuke said icily while picking up his keys over the counter walking passed to Itachi.

.

"But, Young Master I already told your father that you're going to stay here for a while." Sana said trying to make Sasuke stayed but failed. Sasuke walked out the house slamming the door shut behind him as the emphasis that he doesn't want to stay.

.

"Sasuke."

.

* * *

"Oh, there is no relaxing than taking a bath after the tiring day." Naruto said to herself before seating down at the edge of her bed with a towel clinging on her shoulder. Sighing deeply, this day is not as an ordinary day in her life. There is too many events had happened this day and she was sure to herself that she will not forget it. Suddenly, her phone started to ringing, she picked it up immediately.

.

"Hello."

.

"_Sugar, are you still awake?" _Sasuke said from the other line.

"Hai…why, where are you?" Naruto asked sensing the difference on Sasuke's voice.

.

"_I'm here outside your house…can you go down for awhile?" Sasuke said while Naruto immediately look outside her window. Only to see Sasuke holding his phone still wearing the clothes from their date leaning his back on his car._

"Okay, I'm going down." Naruto said as she hung up the phone immediately getting her jacket hanging on the nearby chair then hurriedly went out of her room.

"Sasuke, what happen are you okay?" Naruto asked Sasuke after minutes of silence they are currently leaning on his car. She look at Sasuke's face, he was sad, she was 100% sure of it but why?

.

"Naruto." Sasuke started solemnly, it was as if he was thinking to something, clouding his mind with uncertainty.

.

"**Can you spend a night with me just the two of us alone."** It was not a question he was not asking it was a request. Naruto's heart started to pound against her chest furiously, thinking that she is spending a night with Sasuke. _"Spend a night with Sasuke? Oh my god, what should I do?"_

_._

"Don't worry I'm not going to do what you were thinking I just want someone to stay for a night, I left home for awhile and for the mean time I'm going to live at my bachelor's pad until my brother went back to New York." Sasuke said as he stand up straightly facing his girl friend holding her hand putting it on his chest making her feel his heart.

.

Naruto gasped as she felt Sasuke's heartbeat against her hand, it's the same as hers it was beating so fast.

.

"Sasuke."

"**Feel it? I think I am going crazy; you are the only one who can make my heart pound like this. It means that I really love you and I can assure you I will not do anything to you I respect you. So can you spend a night with me?"** Sasuke said sincerely making Naruto's heart flutter; she cannot really believe what is happening.

"_Is this a dream? If this is a dream, I really don't want to wake up."_

_._

Naruto look down as she nodded, "**Okay, then I'll spend a night with you."**

* * *

**.**

Naruto look in awe, when she set her eyes at Sasuke's pad it has black and blue theme obviously designed for a man like him. He also has a velvet couch and a big flat screen in front. Fluffy velvet curtains hanging loose. Sasuke guide her through his customized king size bed with a pair of fluffy black pillows on it and a blue velvet blanket as the cover. The color of the wall is also has black and blue theme. Beside the bed has a luxurious bed stand**. "**So, this is your bachelor's pad?"

.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke said as he sat at the edge of the bed looking up to his girl friend standing in the middle of the room. "Yes, it was really beautiful…"

.

"Do you want anything? Food or drinks, you want pizza I'll call to make a delivery." Sasuke said picking up the wireless phone on the nightstand. Naruto nodded, "Yes, I want Hawaiian how about you."

.

Sasuke chuckled, **"If my girl said Hawaiian then it would be Hawaiian."** This made Naruto blush. "_Damn this is just a dream right? I am so embarrass I think I just want to melt"_ Naruto thought as she cup her reddening cheeks. Sasuke sighed as he approaches Naruto, kneeling down in front of her.

.

"Sasuke?"

.

Sasuke did not answer her but he hold her hands intertwining their hands together, then he look up to face her, **"Are you okay? Are you feeling awkward because we are only the people here? Do you want me to bring you home?"**

**.**

Naruto shook her head, "No, I'll stay here with you…I trusts you." Sasuke stood up, "Right, so you want to change clothes, wear my clothes for awhile okay?" he said scanning his wardrobe to pick up a t-shirt for Naruto to wear.

.

"Ah, you don't need to…I will just wear this."

"No, I insist…you cannot use that dress while you were sleeping…here." Sasuke said while giving the pair of white sweatshirt to Naruto and a white cargo pants. "This is the smallest that I have, I hope it would fit you."

"Oh, thanks."

.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, just stop saying mushy stuffs."

Sasuke smirk, **"Well, Get use to it. Cause you made me, A certified playboy fall in love."**

.

_**Ding-dong**_

_**.**_

"Oh, the door bell."

"Maybe it was the pizza…I'll pick it up, just dress here call me if you need help okay?" Naruto nodded while watching Sasuke shut the door behind him. After, Sasuke leaved the room. This was the time that Naruto let out her breathe, "_Oh god, it was like he was sucking all the air in my body…it was like my insides are squeezing her heart, whenever Sasuke is around me, and it was as if it's so hard to breathe."_

_._

* * *

**Ding-Dong**

**.**

"Wait a minute okay." Sasuke said in annoyance why does the man behind his door is pressing the doorbell impatiently the ring of the bell is ringing inside his ears and its making him deaf. Sasuke slowly twisted the doorknob opening it widely, he was about to boast his annoyance to the offender but stopped, his eyes widen for a seconds but slowly it narrowed dangerously. His eyes never leave the two enraging people he ever met.

.

"What do you two think you're doing here?" Sasuke said icily his eyes showing his fury towards them.

.

"Sasuke, Nozomi and I are here to talk about things out." Itachi started while hugging the tears stained Nozomi.

.

"I don't have any business for you two so just leave." Sasuke attempt to close the door but Itachi put his hand on the doorframe preventing him from closing the door.

.

"Sasuke hear us first."

"Shut up just get out of my sight, I don't want to see you especially that girl in your arms." Sasuke said in fury while clenching his fist.

.

"Sasuke please let's talk! I don't want to lose you forever…please let's talk." Nozomi said hoarsely while tears streaming down her face.

"Sasuke, please." Itachi said looking at his brother pleadingly.

.

"For, Nozomi."

"Look, I don't care even you leave me because you have leukemia. I just don't want to hear anymore lies… Nozomi you're special to me— _before _but you chose to break my heart when you lied to me."

.

"But I did that because I don't want to hurt you…I think I will die back then so I leave you…that's the only option left for me that time." Nozomi said clutching at Sasuke's jacket.

.

Sasuke sighed deeply anger building up, "Then you should have told me back then…that's your mistake and I've had enough of you and you're lies so just go I don't want to see you anymore."

"**No, I won't…I love you! I love you… please don't do this to me…I love you so much!"** Nozomi said sobbing really hard on Sasuke's chest while clutching on his shirt tightly.

.

"Nozomi, were over…ever since you chose to leave so let go before I forgot that you're a girl." Sasuke said containing his anger.

.

"Please, Sasuke hear me please I…"

"**I HAD ENOUGH NOZOMI**!" Sasuke roared in anger while he push Nozomi away from him it is a good thing that Itachi is there to catch her.

Itachi glared at Sasuke, "Sasuke, Nozomi is a girl and she is sick."

.

"Sasuke, is the pizza is already here?" Naruto asked as she arrives beside Sasuke, wrong timing because Nozomi and Itachi already saw her. Nozomi look at Naruto in shock, she was wearing Sasuke's oversize shirt that reaches her thighs showing Naruto's legs and for Nozomi it's not that hard to guess what they did and the very idea shattering her heart.

* * *

**TBC**


	21. Book 2: Lost Under the Heavy Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto ;)

* * *

**

**Book 2: Chapter 5: **

**Lost Under the Heavy Rain**

* * *

There is this awkward silence enveloping the four of them, they are currently seating across each other, Naruto is the one who does the talking while Itachi as being polite as he is, sharing and talking to Naruto, while Nozomi was just looking at Sasuke with sadness in her eyes. While Sasuke look serious and just looking at his side to avoid Nozomi's gaze. "So, your Sasuke's girl friend." Itachi started breaking the awkward silence.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I am." She said as she took her seat beside Sasuke while she distributes their share of pizza. "And your name is?"

"Oh, I am Naruto Namikaze."

.

"So you're the infamous Naruto Namikaze that I've been hearing from Neji." Itachi said while smiling. **"Oh, really what do you want now with her? You want to steal her away too?"** Sasuke interrupt rudely his eyes blazing in anger.

.

"Sasuke." This is the first time Naruto see how angry Sasuke was to his brother.

.

"Sasuke stop talking to me like that." Itachi said sternly there is this very awkward and dangerous aura can be sense in the air. "_Are they going to fight? This is not the right timing for this I have to do something before it's too late."_

_._

"I will talk to you the way I want to…so after you eat just go home if you don't mind my girl friend and I wanted privacy if you know what I mean." Sasuke said as he stood up from his seat.

.

"Sasuke, wait where you going?" Naruto asked as she stood up to her seat.

.

"**To my room going to take a bath, I am not going out of the room not until the visitor's went home. It was really enraging to see people you don't want to see."** Sasuke said darkly while he slammed the door shut behind him.

"But, Sasuke."

"Just let him be…" Nozomi said for the first time.

.

"Nozomi…are you alright?" Itachi asked worriedly

.

"Let's go Itachi-kun I just have to talk with Sasuke-kun in private." Nozomi said making Naruto look at her. _"She is going to talk with Sasuke privately?" _Naruto started to feel anxious why she has to talk with Sasuke alone. Why does she have to push herself to her boy friend? She doesn't get it at all."

.

"Itachi-kun, can you go first in the car for awhile don't worry I will follow you I just wanted to talk with Naruto-chan." Understanding what Nozomi wanted him to do. He reluctantly went out of the unit leaving the two girls behind.

.

"Nozomi-chan, I."

"**Naruto-chan, I just wanted to tell this to you…I won't give Sasuke up."** Nozomi said with seriousness in her voice. _"What does she talking about? If I remember correctly she is the one who leave Sasuke behind."_

_._

"**He is mine from the very beginning, till the end I won't give up…I love Sasuke I love him more than you do and no one can stop me to get what I want…"** Nozomi continued giving Naruto a criticizing look.

"_What's this feeling? It was as if I cannot breathe, why does she have to be like this…what is this feeling? As if something will happen…"_

"_**I love Sasuke, and I will steal him away from you that's a promise Naruto-chan."**_

* * *

_**.**_

"_What's this feeling? Why I am feeling this, no that won't happen…I won't let her tear us apart…"_

_._

Naruto, brought back out of her thoughts when someone tapped her shoulder from behind when she turned around she saw Shinn.

.

**"Shinn, what's up?"**

Shinn smiled down to Naruto before he takes a seat beside her at the lounger, "**I should've be the one to ask you that, what's up Naruto? **

**I heard to Sasuke that Itachi and Nozomi visited you two at his pad. Is that the reason why you're feeling so melancholy?"**

**.**

**"You Know, I can hear the warning bell again." **Shinn said while Naruto smile half-heartedly.

"**I have to let this out, Shinn can you keep this a secret from Sasuke you have to promise me."** Naruto said pleadingly she was really feeling anxious and she needed to tell someone before she explodes into thousands of pieces.

.

"**OKAY, Naruto you can count on me."**

.

* * *

Yuki lazily lay down on the couch putting his two arm underneath his head, **"AAH, its sooo boring! We cannot do anything but to stay inside the school because it's raining!"**

**.**

Neji grinned slyly, he have a better idea to make their day more interesting than to watch the raindrops from above them, "**Then Yuki do you want me to call Susie-chan to make your life not that boring."** Yuki immediately stood up from his place lifting an accusing finger to Neji, **"Stop joking around Neji! Don't influence me like that!"**

Neji cocked his eye brows, **"Me?, influence you."** Yuki nodded, **"Yup, it's because your 5 months older than me so that made you the influencer and I am the influence-e!"** this comment made Neji stifle his laughter, **"You know Yuki that was the dummiest thing I ever heard from you! hahaha."**

**.**

"_I cannot believe that I have a hentai-thinker friend!"_

Yuki pouted, "**Na! Stop laughing at me will yah! It's true!"** Neji stopped from laughing and look seriously to Yuki, **"What?"** Yuki frowned he looks like he's gonna cry any time soon.

.

**(A/N: Poor Yuki)**

"**Yukinojo, your grounded for the whole month**!" Neji said trying to mimic the voice of Yuki's father making the younger Toyama Yukinojo pale.

.

"**EH!"** Yuki's eyes widen in horror.

.

* * *

"**So that what happen."** Shinn said while staring down at his coffee playing at the contents of it while he finished listening to Naruto**. "I am scared what if Nozomi really mean all what she said what will happen to Sasuke and I?." **Naruto said looking at her folded hands clenching her fist so tight anxiously.

.

"**Don't worry Naruto I know Sasuke he won't let Nozomi ruin things out…and as what I've heard from you…Nozomi is not that kind of a girl…to steal a guy who has girl friend already but I think she is really desperate now." **Shinn said deeply there is this deep meaning when he said Nozomi is very _desperate_.

.

"_But why should've she feel desperate, what for?"_

* * *

_._

"**Are you sure you don't want to ride with us? It's raining hard out here." **Neji queried while looking up at the dark cloudy horizon a very heavy droplets of water pouring down. **"Yeah, Naruto-chan, go with us…"** Yuki added opening the window on his side from inside the car.

.

Naruto shook her head, "**No, Sasuke said he would fetch me so I will wait for him here." **

**.**

"**Oh, Sasuke? He didn't go to school today do you know why?" **Yuki asked while frowning **"It was really disappointing I really want to show him the new game I discovered…"**

**.**

"**Na, Yuki you would've just bore Sasuke to death if you want him to play curling… you idiot!"** Neji said lazily while yawning damn he is tired teasing Yuki to the fact that their younger friend totally cry in front of him.

"**YADA! CURLING is the best game! I love it! You will love it too Neji! It's cool!" **Yuki protested anime style making the driver aka. Shinn, Neji and Naruto sweat drop.

.

"**Oh, well then we have to go Naruto-chan see you tomorrow!"** Neji said while winking at Naruto, **"Yeah Naruto-chan be careful!"** Yuki waved good-bye to her while Shinn gave her a reassuring smile before he drove his car away.

* * *

.

Naruto sighed deeply as she seat at the bench in front of the Konoha School Entrance, She is the only one left there except for the guards patrolling the whole area of the grand school, **"So now I have to wait here…" **Naruto look at her wristwatch it says 4:30.

.

"_That baka really is late! He said he would pick me up 4:00 where is he already? I cannot go home through walking because I left my umbrella at home…arg I should've let those guys bring me home!" _Naruto thought dejectedly while looking at the heavy rain pouring down the floor.

.

"**The rain is too heavy…I wonder when will this rain sto—** _**Gasped**__" _Naruto trailed off when someone from her behind covered her mouth, Naruto tried to break free from the assaulter's hold but she was overpowered. The guy from her back is excessively strong. She tried to struggle, to shout for help but still nothing happen. Suddenly the hands keeping her from shouting removed on her mouth only to replace by a handkerchief…it was not an ordinary handkerchief. In it, there is a drug that made her mind spinning her eyes started to become heavy and her world started spinning and soon find herself losing consciousness, a total darkness envelopes her completely.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**E.H:** I know this chapter is suffering from Sasuke's lack of appearance here. Waaa! What will happen to Naruto! Review to find out!

.

Please Review! and btw, thanks for the people who reviewed the last 4 chapters! I really love you guys!


	22. Book 2: Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and that makes me cry TT_TT**

**E.H: Hey, guys! LMAO, thanks for reviewing! I really love you guys!**

**hope you'd all will enjoy this chapter ;)**

* * *

**Book 2: Chapter 6:**

**Kidnapped...**

* * *

.

_**I **__feel so cold, very cold; it was as if my body is freezing to death what is this feeling? Am I going to die in this place? _

_._

"Hey stop day dreaming girl and watch us while we do you." one of the boy who was holding her hand said Naruto tried to struggle from their hold but their grip at her hands was tight, she cannot even move her legs because they tied it up as well.

.

Naruto glared at the four people in front of her except for those guys who's holding her back, "What do you want from me! Let go ouch your hurting me!" She said as the other guy from her back tighten the grip on her wrist twisting her arm from behind. All in all they are six guys who abducted her from school.

.

"Then stop struggling bitch!" the other guy said harshly but Naruto didn't even flinch she just look heatedly at the people before her, somewhat memorizing their faces for her revenge that she was plotting already inside her head. "So, this _is _the girl?" Naruto heard the other man asked to their leader with the skull printed on his bandana over his head, "Yeah, the girl Uchiha Sasuke has got crazy for."

.

"But she looks really plain, I thought the famous Sasuke Uchiha's type is a girl who's very beautiful and socialites like him, like _you're _sister not that _kind _of girl." The boy said making Naruto blood boil, what does this boy think he is. He is not even that handsome to give some criticizing look on her. **"Yeah, she's plain but maybe she was good in bed so that Uchiha guy is really crazy over this girl."** The man on her back said while touching her hair.

.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto said angrily, she felt an uncomfortable shiver down on her spine when the man touches her like that, and how dare them say that '_bed_' thing… Sasuke and I are not even doing _it_!

.

"Wow, this girl has guts…so what are you going to do now huh little girl…" The leader said while pulling the collar on Naruto's uniform upwards choking her in the process. "Let go— I cannot— breathe…"

.

"Hey boss chill…our boss said we just have to scare her…"

.

"SHUT UP! I am your leader here and I don't care whatever she _tells_ us what to do!" The leader roared in anger while still pulling Naruto's collar upwards. Naruto's breath become more frantic, gasping for the lack of oxygen… she is choking, the guy is choking her to death.

.

"_Is this my end?"_

_._

_**CRASH!**_

_**.**_

Naruto, was thrown at the floor, gasping for air; desperately sucking for air…her hair is like a curtain covering her face sweat slowly pouring down her face. "_Who is their real leader? He said __**SHE**__…could it be…Nozomi. But why, doing this to me…did she really want me dead just to steal Sasuke away from me? _

_._

**Ah**." Naruto snapped out of her train of thoughts when the leader grabbed a bunch of her hair pulling her upwards, he was pulling her hair roughly, making her wince in pain.

.

"You know what, you're such a waste, Uchiha will just dump you after using you for sex…don't you realize that?" The man said while gripping her hair tightly almost painfully but Naruto being brave as she is…she didn't show any hint of being hurt, Naruto just continue to look at the guy coldly. "What now lady say something…to save your beloved's face." He said mockingly

.

"Sasuke is not that type of man! He is a good man even though he is not a good person he does have a good heart inside of him…so don't say such things towards him because, YOU don't know him at _all_!" Naruto said gaining an amuse laugh from the six people around her.

.

"That's where you were wrong, he is a _murderer!_ He killed my sister! After using her for one night stand!" the leader said angrily slapping Naruto hard on her face leaving a red mark on her cheeks, Naruto tasted blood, her lips was _bleeding_.

"What do you mean he killed your sister?"

.

"My sister loved him…that bastard but that guy Sasuke Uchiha left her after having sex with her! She was so devastated, they only dated for a week my sister told me, but she totally love him but what did he do? He killed her! Don't you know what happened after that? She fall on a depression…she killed herself by hanging herself on her room!" The man revealed making Naruto stunned, her eyes widen at the revelation that she just heard, _**is that possibly be true**__. Sasuke did that…ruining someone's life just for his own sake. Nevertheless, you know his history Naruto this is not the time to doubt him…you trust him and that is all that matters…I won't believe in anyone not until Sasuke tell me himself the truth…"_

_._

"I do not believe you, you're lying! Sasuke will never do such thing! **OUCH**…" Naruto said in pain they are twisting her hand to hard it was as if her arms are going to break, she tried to struggle but she was rewarded by another painful slap, Naruto was sure that slap will give her a nice purplish bruise after.

.

**"I'm not saying this to make you believe…I'm telling you this story because, you'll die like my sister done to herself…"** He said darkly making Naruto's heart pound against her chest.

.

"_Die, like his sister done to herself? What will happen to me, is this really my end?"_ Naruto thought as fear started to overwhelm her senses, Naruto started to panic, her body trembling in fear.

.

"_Dying? Death? I don't want to die…" _Naruto said as her eyes wide shut while she felt a cool substance pressing at the side of her head.

.

_**Click—**_

"_Oh my god, it was a gun…pointed on my head this is it I'm going to die…"_

_._

"I pity you girl, you won't see your beloved Sasuke till the very last time…" The leader said sadistically while pressing the head of his gun on Naruto's head. "Boss, is this rope and chair will do?" the other man said while presenting the two object.

.

The leader nodded, "Yeah that will do…put a blind fold on her…" his order was immediately granted the other guy put a blind fold over Naruto's closed eyes. This is the moment where Naruto felt that she was in death row.

Naruto felt hot tears started to stream down her face, she really wants to fight back and beat the shit out of those men but she cannot even move. There is this shackles on her feet, they cuff her hands tightly and she was blindfolded she felt like a convicted murderer who is in death row.

.

All Naruto can hear is her heart beating rapidly against her chest and the cold head of the gun pointed at her… in a matter of seconds or minutes she would finally face her _**death**_…

.

**"Start to pray now lady…in the count of 10 all of your sufferings will come to an end…" **Naruto gulp really hard in a matter of 10 seconds…10 freaking seconds and she was _finish!_

_._

_**10— **_

The man started to count

.

"_This is it…I don't even have a chance to see Sasuke one last time…I thought we have this long time to be together but I guess I was wrong…"_

_._

_**9— **_

_"I'm scared…I will miss my brother even if he was really naughty I still love him…I will miss my parents even if they were always away…I will miss my best friend Sakura…all the times we spend together from our childhood until now…Chisao..."_

_._

_**8—**_

_**7—**_

"_I will miss Yuki and his childish antics, it's a shame that I don't have this chance to meet Machiko—_

_**6—**_

_**5—**_

"_I will miss Neji…and his charm…and his cheesy pick up lines…"_

_**4—**_

"_I will miss Shinn…his calm face, his advices…it's very shame that I cannot attend his wedding…"_

_**3—**_

"_And Sasuke, I will miss his smile and laugh…I don't even have a chance to say…_

_**2—**_

_That—_

_**1—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**I Love him…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BANG**_

A Gunshot suddenly heard echoing at the completely empty warehouse

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**E.H: OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OMG! WHAT HAPPEN WHAT HAPPEN! LMAO, You have to review before you find out! Am I evil? hehehehe **

**Please review!**


	23. Book 2: Way of Protecting

**When the Playboy Fall in LOVE**

**Ethereal Heiress**

* * *

**Ethereal Heiress: **Why is everyone is cursing me! Waaa...I'm hurt! but, well I luv your reviews! Hahaha I'm turning sadistic this day so I'm gonna let Naruto and Sasuke suffer first! LMAO Sounds a good Idea isn't it? Waa! I luv you all guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. ;) But, I own the Plot and the OC's. Shinn Asuka is for GSD and Yukinojo Toyama is from Wallflower.**

* * *

**Book 2: Chapter 7**

**Way of Protecting**

* * *

_**Bang**_

_**.**_

_**Crash**_

_**.**_

_**The gun was thrown at the other side of the room**_

_**.**_

_**"Aah That hurt!" Someone groan**_

_**.**_

Naruto's eyes wide shut, waiting for her death to come but nothing happen…she should be lying on the floor right now with her blood pooling down her body but in a weird circumstances nothing happen to her. Thankfully, but how, what happen? She should have dead by now.

.

"Who— who are you AAH!" there is a riot happening before her eyes but unfortunately Naruto cannot see it. "_What's happening? I cannot see…"_

_._

"Yuki come and help here!" Naruto snapped her eyes wide open underneath the cloth that covering her eyes, "_I know that voice – it was Neji! They've come and rescue me…"_

_._

"Right! I'll be there!"

"Hey who are you!"

.

"None of your business!" Neji said while punching the guy square on his face.

.

"_Yuki…comes to rescue also…even if it's not his forte to fight…"_

_._

_Punch—_

_._

_Scream—_

_._

_Kick—_

_._

_Shove—_

_._

_Crash—_

_._

That is all Naruto can hear, "_I want— I want to hear…Sasuke's voice…I wanna hear his voice…I want to see him…" _

_._

"Sasuke! Hurry up and get Naruto out of that ropes were going to finish these guys for you.

.

" _it is Shinn's voice…I am so glad but I want to…hear his voice…I wanna…before I…_

Suddenly, Naruto felt relieve the ropes and shackles was been release but the blindfold is still there. "Sasu— Sasuke…" Naruto said weakly while attempting to take the blindfold off her but her hands was intercept by Sasuke's hand.

.

"**Don't"** Sasuke said while holding Naruto's hand with his.

.

"Sasuke…"

.

"I don't want you to see me…"

"But— but why…"

.

"Just do what I say!" Sasuke said sternly, there is hint of authorization on his voice Naruto cannot do anything but to obey she was too tired— beyond tired to argue with her boyfriend— she just let darkness consume her senses.

.

* * *

Naruto opened her eyes by the bright sunlight, she averted her eyes putting her arm atop of her head to avoid the light she steady her eyes on something until her blurry sight become normal. She attempt to sit up but pain overwhelmed her whole body. "Hey, Naruto-chan just stays still for awhile…you need rest."

.

"Yuki…why— what happened where am I?"

"Naruto-chan, I'm so worried about you!" Sakura said while tears stained.

.

"You're in the hospital…" Neji said while leaning at the wall with his arms across his chest. Naruto look at the entire room seeing Shinn, Yuki and Neji having this worried and serious face but something or rather someone is missing.

.

"Where is— where is Sasuke?" this question made the trio look at each other, they gave her a sympathetic look.

.

"Sasuke said he's going home…" Shinn said while closing his book putting it on his lap.

"_Yeah, after the beating that Sasuke gave to that guy he really needs to take a rest, he beat the guy up until it passes out. Sasuke is beyond furious about what happen to Naruto."_

_._

"Last night… I wanted to see him but he doesn't want me to remove the blindfold and now he's…" Naruto said while tears stream down her face.

.

"Naruto-chan…"

"Last night— I was really scared…I thought I was going to die…I'm scared that I won't see you guys anymore…especially my parents…and Sasuke…I was really…scared" Naruto sobbed into tears while Sakura hug her best friend. Beyond the close doors, Sasuke is listening to their conversation his bangs covering his eyes while balling his bleeding fist tightly in anger.

.

* * *

Three days later Naruto finally went out of the hospital, but she has not seen Sasuke for four days, _"What's wrong? Why didn't he even visit me?" _Naruto thought she was currently standing in front of the porch of their house holding her cell phone trying to call Sasuke.

.

_(Note: there's still bandage on her head, and there's this purplish bruise on both side of her face)_

_._

"Naruto."

.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said she felt happy finally she saw Sasuke but her happiness fade away when she met Sasuke's very serious face.

"Come with me for a second." Sasuke said without even giving her a glance as he continue to walk forward Naruto obeyed and follow her boy friend.

.

"Sasuke…I why didn't you…"

.

"**I want to end this**…" Sasuke said casually making Naruto's eyes widen in surprise, did she hear it right? Sasuke is breaking up with me…

.

Sasuke started to walk away, "_Well that's it? He's not even telling me the reason why we're breaking up."_

_._

"Why?" Naruto's voice is cracking she can feel her heart was tearing apart.

"Because, I said so…relationship with you is boring I need to find another excitement in life so good bye." Sasuke said as if his words are nothing to him with that Sasuke walk away without even giving his _ex_-girlfriend a glance.

.

"Why you're doing this? You said you'd protect me but then you're…" Naruto said in tears, why this is happening to her, she never cried like this before.

.

_"You never interest me anymore so I'm dumping you already so stay away from my life and I'll stay away from yours."_

that words was like a tape recorder playing repeatedly on Naruto's mind

**"Were...over..."**

* * *

Naruto found herself like a little girl kneeling down the cold cemented floor crying her heart out. _"What is this feeling, as if my heart is torn...shattered into millions of pieces...why this is happening to me...it really hurts...too much..."_

"Naruto..."

Naruto look up when she heard someone say her name only to see someone she never expect to see, **"Shinn..."**

Shinn smile softly while he seat closely in front of Naruto his back facing the blonde girl offering his shoulder to her, "Shinn..." Naruto look at the raven-haired boy in front of her with confuse look. "I'm lending you my shoulder..."

"Shinn, I don't know..."

"Didn't I told you before...whenever I hear the alarm...I will come and save you...Naruto...you can...lean on me...cry on my shoulder..." Shinn said softly looking up at the starless horizon. Suddenly Naruto cannot take it anymore she buried her face on Shinn's broad shoulder, sobbing..."Why...Shinn...it hurts...it really hurts..."

* * *

**"I'm sorry but please...forgive me Naruto...I'm just fulfilling my promise to you... As what I've said...I'm going to protect you...and this is my way of protecting"**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**I feel sorry for Naruto (Cries)**

**Review PLease!**


	24. Book 3: Preface: Love Triangle

**YR: Sorry for the delay guys! Here is the Book 3 of When the playboy fall in love**

…

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…

* * *

**Book 3: Preface**

**Love Triangle**

* * *

**W**hat is happening to me? I am so horrible right now...the hole in my chest…it seems like it's getting bigger and bigger ever since that day…_**NO**_. Remembering that day makes me cry _over and over again_. Why does my heart have to feel this…?

This_ pain_

I cannot take this…

_Anymore _

In everyday, I see him acting as if nothing happened…makes me feel something painful in my chest. Why do I have to feel this…why do I have to love him so much…

_Why_

..

* * *

"Here…" Naruto turned around only to see Shinn offering her his handkerchief the blonde smiled half-heartedly at the crimson eyed boy before getting the handkerchief on his hands. Shinn leaned on the wall both hands on his pockets. "I felt so pathetic…" Shinn heard her said while wiping her tears with his hanky. "I never been this hopeless before…I'm so angry at myself right now. I really am stupid to feel like this…I should've love him like this…if not then I'm not this broken…I really don't know what to do right now Shinn…it hurts to see him…it hurts…" Naruto said as tears stream down her face clutching the handkerchief on her hand tightly.

Shinn chose not to answer her he just kept silent for a while…he felt so guilty right now…he does know why Sasuke broke up with Naruto but he chose not to tell her the truth. Moreover, for the fact that he promise Sasuke not to tell Naruto what is the real reason why his best friend broke up with her. "Shinn…what should I do? Tell me please…" the blonde said as she felt her heart is again tearing apart. Naruto gasped, she just found herself lock on Shinn's arms…the hug makes her even want to cry…she felt so overwhelmed by the feeling… "Just cry…don't forget I'm always here…by your side I won't leave you I promise." Shinn said as he hugs Naruto tightly on his arms this is the only thing he can do for the girl right now.

Right now

He _**is**_ Naruto's shoulder to cry on…

..

* * *

"I'm so worried…Sasuke please tell us what's happening…Naruto-chan is been crying…she loves you." Yuki said almost in tears while Sasuke still scanning the magazine on his hands absentmindedly. Neji cannot take it anymore and snatch the magazine away from Sasuke's hands. "Sasuke this _is_ enough we have to know the truth! After Naruto's kidnapping you broke up with her then now you're telling us that Nozomi and you got together again and have a plan to get married…how sick are you! Were NOT dumb not to realize what is happening! Tell us what is happening! How about Naruto!" Yuki stared at Neji, shock from his friend's sudden outburst.

..

Sasuke glared at Neji standing up, "I don't care what you think…Naruto and I nothing to do with all of you." he was about to walk away when he saw Shinn and Naruto at the veranda not so far away from their groups lounger hugging each other. He felt something surge on his chest when he saw them hug like that…he balled his fist in anger but then what's the reason for him to get angry…he broke up with her so what if Naruto hug Shinn…

It is _not_ of his business anymore…

**_Right?_**

Trying to forget the scene he witness before him, he continue to walk away and never even dare to look back.

...

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Y.R**: Too much, anguish right? I feel bad for Naruto but I have plan something for her…we'll make Sasuke suffer at the end promise! But, right now I'll make our two destined couple suffer first.

..

**Shinn to the rescue! **

* * *

**..**

**Please review **guys and sorry for the delay! I have this writers block and MY LOVE IS HERE is on Hiatus sorry for that! Maybe the last chapter that I wrote would be the ending and I would just let my readers guess what will happen to the two at the end. ;p forgive me because, I lack on inspiration right now!


	25. Book 3: Love Confession

**When the Playboy fall in LOVE**

**Yuzuru Renge TM.**

**.**

* * *

**YR: **Heyyah, guys a _**really, really**_ **BIG THANKS** for the people who reviewed the previous chapters! I'm so happy! Also big thanks to all who add my story to their favorite story list, alert list and also me to their favorite author list and author alert list. I AM SOO HAPPY! You rule guys! ;p and I hope you like this chapter…I will try my very best to make this chapter longer for you. So, please enjoy reading!

..

* * *

**In addition**, oh before I forget! Thank you, **MrsHellsman **for your honest review…waa…I would really glad that you are willing to be my beta. Maybe I will get you as my beta at my other story. ; P I will PM you later after I finish playing **Resident Evil DSC**.

..

.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **If I were Masashi Kishimoto I would've made Sasuke such an ass-hole!** Whew…no offense because I am also Sasuke lover but now…**Sasuke in Manga Naruto. He is totally an ass! However, I own the plot so enjoy! (Insert: Shinn Asuka is from GSD and Yukinojo Toyama is from Wallflower, while Chisao Uzumaki and Nozomi Kiriya is my OC) **

..

* * *

**Book 3: Chapter 1: Love Confession**

* * *

.

Why do I have to feel_ this_?

This sadness within me

.

It is driving me _**insane**_…

.

Why I have to feel this pain...why? Why do I have to see him happy? Why do I have to love him this much…

Why do I have to make myself miserable… why do I have to cry for him this _much_…

I _love_ him so much…

I love him so _goddamn_ much…

.

Why…

Why does he have to_ break_ my heart?

…

_Why?_

.

* * *

**T**he four people inside the lounger are now not on the mood to talk to each other, the tension lingered in the air. Sasuke is playing with his cellphone tossing it like a coin on his hands, leaning on the wall beside the bar. Shinn is serious reading his book as if nothing is happening. While, Neji for the first time is brooding…he doesn't have appetite for girls these days…on the other hand, Yuki is pouting and frowning miserably on the corner…he does want to talk to Sasuke about Naruto but then he doesn't know how to approach Sasuke who doesn't look like he was affected on this situation. The tension is driving him insane already.

.

Yuki is about to voice his irritation when Sasuke beat him to it, "I _saw_ you two yesterday Shinn." He said dangerously, his back facing Shinn. "What do you mean?" Shinn asked plainly eyes still glued on his book.

.

"**Stay away from**_** her **_**Shinn**." Sasuke commanded sternly, Yuki and Neji was stunned what the hell is _happening_? What the hell are they talking about…did Shinn know why Sasuke and Naruto broke up?

"I don't know what you were talking about Sasuke." Shinn said plainly as he close the book on his hand as he stood up readying himself to go. "Stay away from her I mean it Shinn."

.

**"Stay fucking _away_ from her…"**

"You broke up with her…so meaning Naruto is single again..Meaning I can do whatever I want to do…with her…Naruto is not your possession...And she is my friend so you can't make me stay away from her." Yuki is stunned this is the first time they heard Shinn sound so determine what the fuck is happening?

Sasuke scoffed in anger unconsciously balling his fist in fury, "Sasuke, don't you remember what I told you last time? When you decided to ask Naruto out? Don't you remember, I even told you good luck…Naruto is a very special girl so how did you manage to shatter her just like that?" Shinn said as he slammed the door shut, leaving the enrage Sasuke behind.

**BAM !**

**.**

"Eh…" Yuki's eyes widen as he witness Sasuke's anger…blood dripping down his fist…as he punched the wall really hard…leaving a crack on the wall.

**"Damn it!"** Sasuke curse out loud.

..

* * *

**"You're not crying?" **Naruto turned around seeing Shinn, she smiled at him before looking back to her work, and "Well you'll be disappointed because I cannot cry now…my tears are all dried up." Naruto said cheerfully, as she continued to sketch her project.

Shinn leaned against the wall, "Really?" Naruto nodded, "Of course I am…crying is not an option to me right now I have to be strong and get over him…like what he said he'll forget about me and I'll forget about him as well…were just even now."

.

"So, you can say now that you don't love him anymore?" Shinn said casually as she look at Naruto…he knows that Naruto is just masking her real emotions and feelings, trying to hide her pain behind her fake smile and cheerfulness. Naruto laugh nervously, "Of course I can say that I don't love him anymore! Really, I don't love him anymore…I don't…really…" Naruto started to tremble, her hands started to shake stopping her tears from falling.

.

"So, you completely forgot about him?"

**"_Please stop…please stop saying his name…Stop…talking about him…"_**

**.**

**"_Please just stop…"_**

"Do you know that Sasuke and Nozomi—

**"Sto— stop…"** Naruto whimpered as she looks down, trembling as her tears started to fall.

"Naruto…"

.

Naruto look up at Shinn tears streaming down her cheeks, "I'm sorry I— I just sorry I cannot help myself…my tears just started to fall on its own…I—" Shinn smiled gently at Naruto as he lifted her chin to face him with his thumb wiping her tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Shinn…"

.

"I know, I cannot replace Sasuke in your heart but I want you to know that…I love you and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy again…I swear to you that I will bring your smile back…and I also promise that I will protect you no matter what it takes…"

.

Naruto blush as she look away from Shinn, "Shinn, what are you saying I—"

I **_know _**

You _still _love Sasuke

However, **_please _**

**_._**

Let **_me_ _love you_…**

.

Let me be **_with _you…**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**The question is what will our little Naruto's answer? To know tune it for more and leave a review!**

**YR**: SO, guys what you think. Please Review! I wanna know what you think about this chapter! And hey sorry if this is only 4 pages I'm so tired but I tried my hardest to make this longer but still I can't! Sorry, again! In addition, I hope you like this chapter!


	26. Book 3: Love Square

**YR-Hey I AM BACK! As I promise I will make them suffer first… too much for tension ne? LMAO this will have 10 more chapters before the ending. Will it be sad or happy? Not every love story has happy ending right. Who knows I might kill a character off…maybe Sasuke or Naruto. Waa don't hit me! waa okay…this is chapter two hope you'll enjoy this chapter! **

..

Moreover, thank you for reviewing the previous chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO…**

* * *

**Book 3: Chapter 3**

**Love Square**

* * *

**.**

Naruto sighed deeply her eyes staring at the empty space she is currently standing not so far away from the amusement park where Sasuke and her held their first date she don't know why but her feet just drag her to that place. She cannot help herself but to feel an aching pain within her, she clutches the hem of her shirt as her hand started to tremble. She remembered the time when they first set their foot there. Naruto shook her head as she slapped her forehead

.

"_No…stop…"_

"_Stop thinking about him will you!"_

_._

"_Just stop!" _Naruto thought as she scolded herself, there is no reason why she have to think about him and reminisce their past. Past is past and you cannot do anything about it. There is _no_ chance for them to…

_._

_To what?_

_To be together anymore…_

"What are you doing here at this time?" Naruto gasped as the man behind her tap her shoulder.

Shinn chuckled, "You don't have to be stiff…it's just me…" Naruto turn around to face Shinn, "Eh, why— why you're here Shinn I…" Naruto doesn't know what to do or what to think she don't know but when Shinn confess to her the other day she started to feel awkward when he is around. "Shinn, what are you doing here?" Shinn shrug his shoulders, "You don't know?"

Naruto cock her head clueless on what he was talking about, "What do you mean Shinn?"

"My family owns this amusement park." Shinn said casually as he seated at the nearby bench in front of the baffled blonde-haired girl. "Your— your family own this?"

Shinn nodded, "It's starting to get so warm."

"Yeah, your right summer is about to start…" Naruto agreed as she sat beside Shinn but she assured to herself that she would keep some distance with Shinn from now on, after all she was still shock about his confession the truth she does not even know if Shinn really love her.

"Let's go?" Shinn said as he stood up offering his hands to Naruto.

Naruto look up to Shinn, "To what?" instead of answering Shinn just gave her a smile.

* * *

…

Naruto look around the café wondering why they were drinking some hot coffee in a hot summer night, "Um, Shinn anou about the last time I—" Naruto stuttered she doesn't even know what to say but she have to clear things out, she does want to know what Shinn was thinking when he said those words to her. Shinn slowly settled down his cup of coffee,

"I can wait." He said sincerely.

"Bu— but Shinn I…"

"I understand, so I won't rush you…I just have to wait for your heart to heal and that's that…" Naruto look down to her hands, "_Wait for me to heal? What does suppose to mean? I don't even know if I can move on that fast."_

"I want to go to the hot spring."

"Eh, hot spring? Its summer now why hot spring?" _Shinn sometimes is weird better to take a note of that_, Naruto thought to herself as she sweat drop anime style.

"I just suddenly wanted to go there…"

.

"Oh hey is that Shinn-kun!" Naruto and Shinn turn their gaze around, when they did they saw Nozomi clinging to Sasuke's arms. Naruto cannot help herself but give Sasuke a lingering glance he doesn't look happy, he's face is unreadable as if he doesn't want to be there at the first place.

..

"Nozomi." Shinn uttered as he stood up, Nozomi wave her hand to Shinn well aware about Naruto's presence, "Oh hi Shinn-kun, Naruto-chan…" Nozomi said as she gave them her sweetest smile while Sasuke just look away.

.

"What brings you here?" Shinn asked Nozomi

"Sasuke-kun and I are having a date…" Naruto look down as she heard what Nozomi just said she looks happy…

.

"_They're dating? I— I don't know about this…what's with this feelings…no you cannot cry now…not in front of Sasuke…"_

"Dating?"

Nozomi nodded happily, "Yep, So you two having a date as well?"

"Let's go." Sasuke finally said he was about to drag Nozomi out of the restaurant when Shinn stop them from going, "You may join us…" Shinn offered as he grab two chairs from another table then he grab his chair and seat beside Naruto.

"_Shinn what are you doing?"  
_

Nozomi turned to look at Naruto, "Is it okay to you Naruto-chan?"

Naruto look away as she tries not to look at Sasuke, "Ye— yes its o— okay…" Naruto stuttered trying not to sound that she was about to cry her hands shaking and trembling she doesn't know why but Nozomi and Sasuke's presence makes her feel so sad and lonely.

When the two newcomers finally settled in Shinn finally broke the awkward silence, "So, you two started dating again." Nozomi beamed at the topic hugging Sasuke's arms while the raven just look away keeping his anger at bay.

"Well he asked me out a week ago again…I know that we have still some issues to solve…about me cancelling the engagement and all…but Sasuke said it's okay past is past and all we have to do is face the future together." Nozomi said as she looks sharply at Naruto who still look so down.

.

"Can you stop saying that." Sasuke said irritably, he is obviously pissed and angry at the same time.

**"What? What is wrong with what I said? Sasuke-kun oh by the way Naruto-chan how are you now? I heard about the incident I feel so sorry about what happened to you there…I hope you'd catch the culprit behind your kidnapping." **Nozomi said as gave the blonde a sympathizing look.

Shinn turn to look at Naruto as he held her hand with his at the same time, "Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded as her answer she doesn't know but she doesn't have a courage to talk because everytime she tried to speak her throat felt so dry. **"Oh, how cute so…you two are together?" **this question made Sasuke look at Shinn and Naruto then to their connected hand Sasuke slowly clench his fist underneath the table until his knuckles turn white.

Shinn chose not to answer Nozomi, "Sasuke and I are planning to go at my family's private resort at Okinawa you want to join us? You, Naruto-chan, Sasuke-kun and I…that would be _so_ cool right?"

**_Right?_**

Naruto-chan?

"Anou, I— I don't know because I—"

"Do you have hot spring there Nozomi?" Shinn asked while Naruto look at him

.

_"What is he doing? Don't tell me…"_

"Of course there is! So will you two join us?" Nozomi answered excitedly

"Nozomi just stop—" Sasuke said sternly he does not want Naruto and Shinn to go there… he doesn't want to see Naruto with Shinn.

Shinn smiled, "Yeah, we'll go there right Naruto-chan?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, we will go there…" she agreed, this is her last chance to be with Sasuke even he is with another woman.

..

.

_Even_

_Just_ for

_**Awhile**_…

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**YR: Yep so, what do you think guys? Please leave a review!**


	27. Book 3: Pain

**Book 3: Chapter 4**

**Pain**

**(REWRITE)**

* * *

"_I don't know what I'm doing here…is this how stupid I am right now? I shouldn't be here for the first place…" _Naruto thought, clutching her robe, she's currently in front of the hot spring her feet only millimeters away from the steaming water. **"I will just tell Shinn I'm going home…I don't want to be here…alone with Sasuke and Nozomi-san."** Naruto is about to go out of the spring when Nozomi blocked her way.

"**Nozomi-san…"** Nozomi gave her an intimidating look, a contrast of a smile she was giving her a while ago. **"What now Naruto-chan are you chickening out?"**

"**Chickening out? What are you saying Nozomi-san?"** Nozomi snorted as she put her hands across her chest, **"Don't play dumb, I know that you know what I was talking about…"**

"**I really don't know what you were talking about…"**

"**Don't you forget what I told you back then…that I will steal Sasuke away from you…hmm…"**

* * *

**Flash back**

_Naruto-chan, I just wanted to tell this to you…I won't give Sasuke up."__ Nozomi said with seriousness in her voice. "What she was talking about? If I remember correctly she is the one who leave Sasuke behind."_

_._

_"__He is mine from the very beginning, till the end I won't give up…I love Sasuke I love him more than you do and no one can stop me to get what I want…"__ Nozomi continued giving Naruto a criticizing look._

_"__I love Sasuke, and I will steal him away from you that's a promise Naruto-chan__."_

**End Flash back**

* * *

Naruto's eyes widen, she did remember what she said back then, "**So, by the look of your eyes, you remember what I told you…" **Nozomi smirk, **"Oh, well you know why I'm doing this Sasuke is mine from the very start and he must be with me…for the first place not with you."**

Naruto hated herself, she hated how her voice gone so soft, _why Nozomi telling me this…this is not me at all…why this is happening to me…I can't speak…I want to talk back at her but my voice I can't—"_

"**But, why…you left him behind…but then you came back…and now suddenly you want him back."**

"**That's why I came back, because I want Sasuke back to me…and look at the situation now, he is **_**mine **_**again…**_**how hurt are you now **_**Naruto-chan is it so painful? But then you deserve that pain…" **Naruto clutches her robe tightly stopping herself not to cry, her blonde looks covering her eyes, she just stood there, legs shaking. She doesn't what to do or what to say…"

* * *

**..**

"**I thought I told you to stay away from her,"** Sasuke said sternly while playing with his hands. Shinn and Sasuke are currently seating far away from each other.

"**She is my friend Sasuke."** Shinn simply answered, Sasuke cannot take it anymore, he stood up and pull Shinn's collar upwards, hurt and anger mirroring his obsidian eyes, **"YOU KNOW WHY I BROKE UP WITH HER!, SO WHY YOU'RE DOING THIS!"** Sasuke snapped angrily while glaring at Shinn.

"**I thought I told you already Sasuke I won't stay away from Naruto just because you want me to don't you get it Naruto is hurt…"** Shinn said calmly.

"**_SO, I AM_**_**!"**_ Sasuke shouted angrily gripping on Shinn's collar tightly, **"She's not the only one who's crying here…She is not the only one who's hurting! She is not the only one who is suffering! I am as well! I love her so goddamn much! I fucking painfully love her! Nevertheless, I cannot do anything! It hurts me seeing her cry…it hurts me seeing her cry to you…seeing her find comfort with someone! It hurts me seeing her with you! I'm so fucking jealous!"**

"**Shinn, Sasuke! Naruto-chan is…" **Nozomi cried out in panic breaking the two boys from their tracks. **"WHAT HAPPEN TO HER?"** Sasuke and Shinn asked in unison.

"**She twisted her leg and— and she's drowning I can't—"** Nozomi doesn't have a chance to continue what she was saying when Sasuke and Shinn race upstairs…

"**Sasuke."** Nozomi said sternly making Sasuke stop on his tracks, Shinn stop as well for a second he gave Sasuke a knowing look before he dashed off to save Naruto.

"**Sasuke I heard what you said…how dare you**!" Nozomi said angrily as she slaps the raven hard on his right cheeks. Sasuke look away, **"How dare you love someone who's not me! Remember our—"**

Sasuke turned to look at Nozomi with glaring eyes settled on her emerald ones, **"I love Naruto…I'm just staying with you because I'm protecting her!"** Sasuke said as he is rewarded with another slap.

"**DAMN YOU!" **Nozomi shouted in anger as she run away. Sasuke clenched his fist tightly until his knuckles turned white, "**Naruto, I'm sorry…I love you…but then I have to do this…this is for your safety." **He said as he close his eyes.

* * *

**Flash back**

"_So, Nozomi threatened you?" Sasuke nodded…_

"_In exchange of Naruto's safety…I have to break up with her… and be with Nozomi again…" Shinn stood up straightly as he understood what Sasuke was saying. "You cannot do that to Naruto she loves you!"_

_._

"_I know…but I have to do this…for her safety I have to— Itachi said aside from her leukemia…she was diagnose of having a mental illness…she's not mentally stable…She once tried to kill her doctor back then…I didn't believe Itachi the first time he told me that but then…" Sasuke trailed off_

_Shinn's eyes widen, "Then Naruto's kidnapping is her—" Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, it's her."  
_

"_When?"_

"_hmm?"_

"_When will you tell her?" _

"_Tomorrow…I will break up with her…." Sasuke answered as he look down._

"_Will— you be alright?" Shinn finally asked looking at the very depress Sasuke…_

"_I don't know…"_

**End Flash back…**

"_**My way of protecting…is hurting her…but then…what should I do?"**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**YR: **Thanks for reading! Please review! I wanna know what you really think about this chapter.

And yeah for the spoiler, "Yeah, Nozomi is a psychopath…waa…she's the one who push Naruto at the water…"

And I know I have too many mistakes in grammar, spellings and all…but I am trying to improve. Sorry because English is not my mother language so bare with me!

And before I sign out I'll be leaving you a sneak preview of what will happen next.

9 chapters more to go before the ending!

* * *

"**PREVIEW"**

"**Talk to her…she's waiting for you…"**

"**I love you…I still love you…"**

"**What happen? NO! Please Don't die!"**


	28. Book 3: To Reach You

**When The Playboy fall in LOVE**

* * *

..

**YR-** YO! I am back whew, how are you guys! I really miss you! thanks for the people who reviewed and add me to their favorite author/ alert list and this story to their favorite story and alert list. I'm sooo happy!

Moreover, I hope you would enjoy this chapter…8 chapters to go and bye bye to me and this story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Shinn and Yuki they are from their respective owners. However, I do own the plot!

* * *

..

**Book 3: Chapter 5**

**To Reach You…**

* * *

…

I cannot _breathe…_

..I cannot _move _my legs…

...I cannot _open_ my eyes…

...What is gonna _happen _to me?

...Please _someone_ save me…

..However, somewhere deep inside me I can hear a voice shouting…but I cannot hear them…it does not make any sense…what is going on…

...What is gonna happen…

_ ...Sasuke…_

...Please…

_ ...Save_ me…

..

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, my eyesight is blurry but I can see Shinn holding my hand… so I am _safe_…"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Tell me, so I can call a doctor for you." Shinn asked me, I can see worry on his deep crimson eyes. It makes me feel better, it seems like he is _mending_ me…the hole in my chest…it seems nothing when I am with him. However, it does not last for long.

I shook my head as my answer to his question I am okay physically… I am _really _okay…but my heart— I think it will never be healed again… my mom told me once,

_The only person that can make us totally happy is the one person who made us lonely_…right now I realize that she's right…maybe if I can talk to Sasuke one more time…that would I can move on...knowing that I could say all what I want to say to him and finally get my closure. That can make me feel so free if I do that. I gasped when I suddenly felt being hug.

_Shinn…_

He makes me feel comfortable…and free he is the only person in this world that I could cry on…I hug him back as tears finally escape in my eyes… I cried really hard…on his shoulder…as if my life is depended on it…I wish this feelings deep within me just vanish…

I wanted to _forget_ Sasuke…

I wanted to forget this _pain_…

I wanted to be _free_…

…

I wanted to _breathe_…

…

* * *

"Can you hear me Sasuke answer me!" Nozomi said as she shakes Sasuke's shoulders harshly, tears streaming down her face. "I said forget about her! Why won't you do that for me! Answer me!" Sasuke turn to look at Nozomi nonchalantly

"I love Naru—"

SLAP

"Don't even dare to say that name in front of me!" Nozomi shouted, hands shaking on her sides… standing in front of Sasuke.

"Tell me Sasuke why! You love me…say you love me! Say you love me!" Sasuke just stared at Nozomi, he doesn't know what to do right now…this situation is getting worst.

Tell me please Sasuke!

"I am thinking of Naruto…is she alright now? What is she doing…was she happy? Was she sad…"

Nozomi covered her ears she does not want to hear what Sasuke was saying, "NO STOP!" She shouted hoping Sasuke would stop talking about Naruto but he did not…

"Why Shinn is with her…What Shinn and Naruto doing right now…are they talking? Are they happy…does Naruto still thinking about me…Nozomi that's all what I was thinking right now…"

"I love Naruto…I love her so much… she's the only girl that made me so complete I'm sorry…"

"This is not yet over Sasuke I promise you!" with that Nozomi gathered her things and slammed the door shut behind her.

"_What is going to happen right now…"_

…

* * *

After three days of staying at the resort, Shinn and Naruto decided to go home, "Naruto…" Naruto turned to look at Shinn, as she put her bag on the floor. "Can you wait here for a sec? I'm just going to get my IPAD I think I left it inside the room…"

Naruto nodded, "Okay, I'll wait here."

"Yeah, thanks I'll be back in a minute…" Shinn said but then his smile immediately gone when he turned his back on Naruto.

"_I will do anything for you Naruto…"_

..

* * *

"Ow, what's taking Shinn so long?" Naruto moaned in boredom as she seated on the stone fence in front of the resort, while playing with her legs.

"Naruto…" the voice made Naruto stop on her tracks, she cannot believe on her ears...her body started to shake…

"_Is this true…does he really say my name? No! This can't be true…No…this is just your imagination Naruto…"_ Naruto thought mentally, trying to convince herself that the voice she heard was just her imagination.

"Naruto, listen I—" Naruto slowly turned to face Sasuke her eyes widen…

"Sasu— Sasuke what are you—" Naruto does not have a chance to finish her question when Sasuke hug her so tight.

"Sasu—

Naruto is stunned, surprise, shock…she cannot describe what happening to her right now….is this true…

Sasuke is hugging her…

Was this true

"I'm so sorry for what I've done I still love youe…I love you so much…I love you…I really do…and I'm so sorry for making you cry…this is my fault I'm so sorry…" this made Naruto's heart fluffed, tears gathering at the sides of her eyes as she hug him back.

_Finally…_

_This moment come true…_

_A chance to be close to_

_Sasuke finally came true…_

_I am so happy…_

"Sasuke— Sasuke— Sasuke! I love you…I love you…" Naruto said repeatedly as she hugs him tightly as if he is going to disappear if she let go.

..

* * *

Shinn smiled as he witness the scene before him, finally _even though their reunion will not last a lifetime_…he is happy for the both of them… he then decided to hop inside his car…leaving the couple alone.

Flash back

"Sasuke…" Sasuke turned to look at Shinn.

"Your still here?" Sasuke asked to his friend…

Shinn nodded, "Sasuke, talk to her she's waiting for you…"

Sasuke look away, "I don't know what you were talking about."

"Don't play dumb…I know you wanted to talk to her…talk to her…before it's too late…" Shinn said as he pat Sasuke shoulder before going out of the hotel room.

End Flash back.

* * *

…

"Were not finish yet…I'll make sure you'd die…"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**YR:** OH-EM-GEE, What's going to happen! Hehehe thrilling isn't it? so please review! And before I go…I would leave a sneak preview of what will happen next. And hey sorry if the preview last chapter didn't happen. I mean the "WHAT HAPPEN, NO DON'T DIE!" Maybe it will be on the later chapter… hehehe

**PREVIEW**

"**Make love with me"**

"**I love you"**

"**I'm letting you go"**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	29. Book 4: Prologue: A Passionate Night

**When the Playboy fall in LOVE**

**Yuzuru Renge **

**.**

* * *

**YR:** this is the start of the book 4 of this story, which means were reaching the ending of the story 7 chapters more to go!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything; however, I own the plot ;) and the song in this chapter 'To Reach You' is not mine either.

* * *

**Book 4: Prologue **

**A Passionate Night**

* * *

_**I don't know but**_

_**When he started touching me…**_

_**Every single part of my body**_

_**Was on fire**_

_**…**_

* * *

_I paint a picture of you in my mind  
As I lie awake althrough the night  
the anger in my heart had all been gone  
now the morning starts to cry_

…

"I love you…" I heard Sasuke whispered on my ears soothingly as he gently intertwined our hands together, my heart started to beat furiously against my chest. Sasuke planted a kiss on her cheeks down to her collarbone, I felt Goosebumps travel down my body as he push me down the bed. Sasuke lean down and kiss me so thoroughly…

_To reach you I'll fly across the sky  
To tell you we belong together  
we were meant to stay forever  
to reach you and touch you_

"Make love with me…" I said as soon as Sasuke broke the kiss, panting and gasping for air. I watch Sasuke as he frown giving me a questioning look, "Are— are you sure?" Sasuke asked me, blushing.

_A cold silence is behind me now  
I'd set the pain, the doubts, the tears outside  
I must heal the wounds set my heart  
to love you forever is all I desire  
_

I smile and nodded hooking my arms on his neck I pull him down atop of me closing our distance to each other, "I'm ready…make me yours Sasuke."

Sasuke smile down at me kissing me on my forehead he sat up taking his shirt off revealing his muscular and silky upper body, seeing that making me blush also my heart started to beat rapidly against my chest again.

_**(Sound of Heart beat)**_

_To reach you  
I will fly across the sky  
to tell you we belong together  
we were meant to stay forever  
to reach you and touch you_

"_This is it…"_

After he discarded his shirt on the floor, he pulls me down on the bed hugging me tightly on his chest. "_I love you…"_

"Don't worry…I'll protect you…I won't let you go anymore" I heard him whispered in my ears as Sasuke started to unbutton my blouse. I do not know but I did not feel anything right now.

_The anger in my heart has long been gone  
(to reach you I'd fly across the sky)  
and tell you we belong together we belong together  
we were meant to stay forever  
to reach you and tell you we belong together  
we were meant to stay forever  
(flying high above)_

_My fears_

_My uncertainties _

_My Problems_

…

Finally, vanish deep within me… I don't care anymore…I won't think anymore…I just wanted to be with Sasuke…no matter what happens…no matter what it takes…I know I only want is him… and I will do whatever it takes to stay by his side.

_To reach you_

..

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**YR:** AWW, Was that romantic? Wee… Sasuke and Naruto really did it! Wee… **please leave a review!** I have hearts on my eyes…still on the fantasy world. Waaa


	30. Please Read

Hey guys its me! I just wanted you to know that I wrote a new story, I just posted it..

the title is **Shackled Love**

**and its rated M.. this may contain smut or Lemon hahaha ;) I dont really write lemon so please if you want write a lemon for me! hahaha**

Please check it out for me. I will definitely post another chapter for when the playboy fall in love tomorrow night.

I will leave the Summary of Shackled Love, Read it and leave a review thanks agaiN!

**Title: Shackled Love**

**Category: Naruto**  
**Character(s): Sasuke U. & Naruto U.**

**Words: 1,902**  
**Genre(s): Drama/Angst**  
**Rating: Rated: M**  
**Summary:Naruto Uzumaki is a university student her cousin Kyuubi betrays and sells her in an auction to settle his debts; Sasuke Uchiha bought her for 1.2 billion yen. Now to keep Naruto for himself he uses her debt to force her to live with him and sell her body to him for 500,000 yen each time they have sex.**


	31. Book 4: I Will Never Let Go

**YR:** Hey guys I'm back! Here is chapter one of Book 4… Six chapters to go and we will reach the ending btw, thanks for reviewing the previous chapter guys! and sorry for the delay. I've been busy these past few days. So I'm sorry! truly!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, seriously do I really need to do this? You all know who owns Naruto. Shinn Asuka belongs to GSD and Yukinojo Toyama belongs to Wallflower. However, I own the plot. ;) Tohru Aizawa, Nozomi Kiriya are my OC's

**Warning: **OOC Sasuke…this chapter is written on Naruto's POV.

* * *

**Book 4: Chapter 1: **

**I will never let go**

* * *

"Are you afraid?" I heard Sasuke said, his chin buried in my hair hugging me closely against him, our hands intertwined. I shook my head as I buried myself on his naked chest, "I'm not…" I know if I am with him…I could do anything…I will not get scared anymore…I will not, I will fight for our relationship. I will until the very end.

"I'm very sorry for what I've done…" he said as I open my eyes to look up to him.

"Sorry, what for?" I asked as touch his cheeks gently with my free hand I watch Sasuke as he looks down to me with a very serious face, "its Tohru Aizawa ."

"Tohru— Tohru Aizawa, what about her?" I asked curiously, that name is familiar to me she is the girl whose on the news three years ago, she was found dead by her parents, the rumor said that the heiress commit suicide but her close family always denied the expostulations from media. Apparently, the Aizawa families are also influential in business world and very popular in high society like Sasuke and his friend's parents. I really don't get why Sasuke is sorry and how Tohru Aizawa connects in his apology.

"Sasuke?"

"She died because of me…so that's why they kidnapped you to get revenge on me, Nozomi take advantage of situation so she helped them get you…" Sasuke said, I was caught off guard—_ wait what does he mean by she died because of him, kidnapped? Get revenge…_

_I don't get it…_

"What do you mean Sasuke?"

"Tohru, she is a nice girl…an innocent girl…I toyed with her feelings…I court her because of a bet I made with Neji…after a month of wooing her, she agreed to be my girlfriend." I listen to Sasuke intently my breathing hitch in anticipation, my heartbeat increase its speed.

"Do you force her?" I asked in exchange Sasuke gave me a look as if my head split into two, "No, I didn't…she's the one who told me it's okay if we do it…I know she really loved me, after we did it I feel so guilty. But I don't love her the way she do about me…I can't stand commitments…and back then Nozomi is all I had in my mind, after we did it she often open up the marriage thing…to think that a first year middle school student would say that it gives me some creeps. I hate serious relationship so I broke up with her but then after a month I can't believe on what she'd done, She commit suicide, she died because of me I am a murderer." I eyed Sasuke as he said all those words, I feel pain, what does he mean by he cannot stand serious relationship, what if Sasuke leaves me after this?

After I gave him my virginity

However, it seems like Sasuke can read my thoughts, he hug me tightly against him, giving me a light squeeze on our intertwined hands, "Sasuke…"

"I will never leave you…I won't especially now…I don't have a plan to let you go…" I smiled as I kiss him tenderly in his lips I never been this happy before, "Sasuke, your words set me free from my uncertainties I love you." I watch Sasuke as he smiled down to me as he gently caressed my cheeks

"No, you're not…because I will lock you with my love, you will never be free because I won't let you go even you wanted to… I will hold on to you so tight…that's a promise.." Sasuke said as he lean down kissing me.

"I know I'm not a good man and I'm not a good person either but I will try my hardest not to hurt you anymore…you are my life now…" I don't know but I found Sasuke words cheesy I cannot help myself not to grin, he frowned, "What." He said I know he is annoyed.

"Sasuke, you seem like a poet stop saying those words…" Sasuke frowned, "You don't want me to vocally tell you what I feel for you? At least be honored that I said those words to you because I am Uchiha Sasuke the famous playboy."

I chuckled lightly before deciding to answer him, "So this is what happened when the playboy fall in love? Saying cheesy words"

Sasuke's blush but he look away to hide it, "Hey, I don't say cheesy words this is my first time saying these things to a girl…"

My sudden urge to tease him coming to me I laughed mentally,_ it's payback time Sasuke-kun._

"Ows is that true? Not even Nozomi before?" I asked, I swear if he answers wrong, I will beat him into a bloody pulp.

"No…" Sasuke said as he shifted, lying on his back eyes looking at the empty space.

"Not ever?" I insisted, Sasuke turned to look at me with annoyance in his face.

"I said no…I never did that to Nozomi…you're the only one…who made me says those words…I never said that you force me or anything but it's from my own will. If you still didn't believe me then suit yourself." Sasuke said as he turned to another side, his back facing me. I hug him from his back, "Get off me I want to sleep." I heard Sasuke said but I did not listen.

"Naruto…" he said sternly.

.

"I— Sasuke I wanted to say something to you too…" I said as Sasuke stop moving, I sighed before deciding to continue, "I don't care about your past, we do a lot of mistakes and together we will face all those odds…I will never leave you…I will stand by your side. I will hold on to your promise…I won't let go either…" I said as I held Sasuke's hands intertwined to mine.

"I will never let go of these hands…"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**YR: What do you think of this chapter? Was it good or not, did you enjoyed it folks? I hope you do. Please leave a review! There will be another OC is coming on the next chapter so tune in for more. The climax is just about to start. **


	32. Book 4: Vengeance

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto! Yes, I own her— err Him! really believe me but I certainly know that you won't believe not unless Kishimoto give the rights of Naruto to me. Silly! – but psst! I own the Plot and the OC'S**

**Some part are written in Naruto's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Book 4: Chapter 2**

**Vengeance  
**

**(Part 1)**

**

* * *

**

"_**Maybe, someday we'll meet again…I love you."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**.**_

I don't know but I feel heavy right now, it seems like there's something going to happen, but I don't know what is it. I hate these feelings…

I really hate it.

"Wooo! I am so happy for the two of you Naruto-chan!" Yuki shouted with glee, his happiness is contagious so I can't help myself but to smile back at him, I hope this should wipe out all my uncertainties that spinning like crazy in my head. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Yuki tugged on my arm, "Ne, you don't look like your happy Naruto-chan." He said, frowning.

I sweat dropped rubbing the back of my head sheepishly, "I'm happy Yuki-chan…you don't need to frown like that or you'd ruin your very cute face." I said as I pinched his nose playfully.

"That hurts!" Yuki protested as I watch him pouted cutely, "Ow your so adorable Yuki-chan."

"Ah, so by the way, Naruto-chan where are Sasuke, Shinn and Neji?" with that I turned to look at my surrounding, noticing that they indeed missing, "I don't know where are them but we could look for them if you like Yuki-chan."

"Sounds like a good idea lets go Naruto-chan!" Yuki said happily as he cling on my right arms. I sighed deeply; _this is going to be a long day._

"_**I'm sorry for lying to you Naruto-chan…"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So, _**he**_ is back in town." Neji said seriously, as he looks at Sasuke and Shinn who are seated across the table. "If he is back then, this will be complicated." Shinn nodded, while Sasuke look away, "What will you do Sasuke…he's back and if he really is then this could be dangerous."

"This was like the last time." Shinn said lowly, "But we could do this together…we'll protect Naruto and you…" Neji said as he looks at Sasuke with determination on his eyes, clenching his fist tightly, "I can't just put you all in this mess. If he wants me then be it…I don't want him hurting my friends, especially Naruto."

.

Shinn turned to look at Sasuke, "You can't do that again if that what you were thinking, what if you actually—"

"But this is only my only way to protect Naruto…I don't want her to get hurt or anyone whose close to me." Neji sighed, "Were in this together Sasuke, we're your friends…"

"Don't worry Yuki knows what to do…he's taking care of her right now…" Shinn said as he felt Sasuke's uneasiness. "I know, Shinn, Neji I want you two promise me something…"

Shinn and Neji look at each other before turning to look at Sasuke, they feel bad about this, but then they don't have a choice, "Anything Sasuke."

* * *

"Oh, I give up, where are Shinn, Neji and Sasuke!" I shouted impatiently making the students coup on the corridor look at me as if I am crazy, Yuki sweat dropped, "Don't worry Naruto-chan we'll find them…"

"Hey, Naruto, Yuki here!" Speaking of the devil, When Yuki and I turned to look, we saw Neji and Shinn walking towards us. I wave at them, "Hey were we're you guys? We've been looking for you…"

"Sorry about that Shinn and I were just having some counseling." _Counseling? _ I frowned, what does Neji mean by that?, "Shinn is asking some love advice from me right Shinn."

I frowned in confusion, Shinn asking love advice from Neji? I don't really get it. I watch Shinn as he leaned on the wall beside Yuki, he close his eyes, putting his hands on his pockets, "No."Shinn answered simply.

Neji elbowed Shinn playfully, "Ha— don't deny it Shinn…"

"I am not denying anything." Shinn said as he walk away leaving us behind, he was clearly irritated, this is my first time seeing him like this.

"_What's with that attitude?"_

_._

"Okay, what's happening here can someone tell me…Yuki tell me…" I said as I turned to look at Yuki with threatening aura. _Just tell me already grr!_

Yuki sweat dropped, "You don't know Naruto-chan?"

I stared at Yuki, "What? I don't know…what is it tell me!"

"Shinn accepted to marry a girl from high society." Neji said bluntly while Yuki look at him, "Neji don't just bluntly say that in public!"

_When I heard the word Shinn and marry…I suddenly felt my body froze…did he do that because I rejected him?_

Neji rolled his eyes, "Duh, Yuki their engagement will be publicize two weeks from now so don't be like that."

Yuki pouted, "But Neji it was still—"

"Neji where is Sasuke?" I asked breaking the two in their tracks, "Oh thinking about that, he said he'll wait for you at the parking lot…"

"Oh okay, see you guys later." I said as I quickly run away from their sight,_ my palms are sweating, I don't know why but my body started shaking, what's this feeling, I need to talk to Shinn about this later…_

_

* * *

_

"Young Master, we already developed all the pictures you needed." the younger man smirk, as he turned to look at his private assistant, as he light the cigarette on his hand. "What's the news…"

"She failed Young Master…" the boy turned around, blowing the smoke out of his mouth, "Don't worry we won't stop...yes that's right I won't stop, I am not going to stop unless I take revenge for you Tohru…"

"Not until Uchiha Sasuke die."

* * *

**TBC**

**YR:** _OH-EM-GEE _What's going to happen now? to find out please review! =)


	33. Book 4: Vengeance II

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot but I do own the OC'S**

**Five more chapters to go!**

**

* * *

**

**Book 4 : Chapter 3:**

**Vengeance **

**Part II**

**Rewrite  
**

**

* * *

**

"No, he's cute!" Naruto frowned as I hug the cuddly puppy in my arms, Sasuke and I have been arguing about an hour now, and you are asking why we are arguing. Because he said baby Sasuke is smelly and not cute for some childish reason, I just started this intense argument with him to save the little **Akita Inu** **(1)** from Sasuke's criticizing eyes. Sasuke glared, "Know what I'm out of here…" he said, as he walk out of the pet shop, I laugh inside my head, ha— I made Sasuke pissed! Yes, what an accomplishment…I smile proudly to myself, I followed Sasuke outside with Baby Sasuke in my arms.

"Hey wait a minute!" Naruto said as she caught up with her boyfriend's pace who is obviously still piss. "What's wrong with you? Leaving Baby Sasuke and me behind!" Naruto said, scolding my idiotic boy friend. Sasuke turned around to look at me, "Duh, don't you get it…I cannot stand to stay inside _that_ shop any longer."

Naruto rolled my eyes, "Sasuke, you're the one who told me that you'd go wherever I wanted to go so why your acting like that!" Naruto watch Sasuke look away, leaning coolly on his red **2010 Ferrari 599 Fiorano** **(2)** "Sorry, I don't really like animals, especially dogs." He explained, I frowned with a big question mark atop of my head, "What do you mean?"

"When I was a little kid, I'm playing with Neji and the others when a big Labrador pounce at me…and that time I was so scared, I thought it would bite me but then…" Sasuke trailed off, as he look away obviously hiding his blushing face from her view. "So, you thought a friendly Labrador would harm you?"

"Shut up! I don't know that it's a friendly dog until I reach the age of ten, but even I know that I still keep my distance from animals…" Naruto felt her smile widen into grin making Sasuke nervous, "What the hell— why your smiling like that!"

"So, if you have trauma with dogs then why do you bought Baby Sasuke for me?" Naruto said smiling. "Baby what? And where do you get that name?" Sasuke asked, obviously changing the topic. It was too embarrassing for him to answer that question; he just couldn't answer that

"I named him Baby Sasuke because you bought him for me… or if you want I could change his name to Sasuke like your name." Sasuke snarled, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Then stop being shy!" Naruto retort back, while Baby Sasuke barked happily as if he was agreeing with his owner. "I AM NOT SHY!"

"Then answer my question why you bought it for me?" Naruto asked, as she insists that Sasuke must answer her question or else she will not stop teasing him. "its advance birthday gift okay it's in October right."

.

Naruto stared at him in awe, "Thank you…I don't know that…really, I don't know what to say…"

Sasuke smiled, "Na, it's okay so where do you want to go next?" he asked, while Naruto cup her chin acting as if she was thinking, "Hmm, what about **Ueno Zoo?(3)"** she said while grinning mischievously, while Sasuke twitched, "STOP MAKING FUN OF ME WILL YAH!" he shouted, as he lose his temper. Naruto sweat drop, "Maa…maa you don't need to shout like that I'm just joking!"

"Then it's NOT funny!"

* * *

"Look Sasuke, the city is really beautiful up here!" Naruto said excitedly as she run up close to the railing. Her two hands press on the glass window of the famous Tower her eyes shows her happiness. After their long argument, again they end up going **Tokyo Tower (4**). Sasuke look down on his feet, noticing the **look down ****window (5)** near his position it looks like he was gonna fall down. The sight makes him want to puke. "_Darn, I hate heights_!" Sasuke cursed silently, he doesn't want to let his girl friend know that aside from his trauma with dogs, he also hates or rather afraid of 'heights'.

"Sasuke, look the lights all over the city isn't it beautiful?" Naruto exclaimed happily while Sasuke sighed, as he went close to his girl friend side, as he set aside his 'heights' fears, he refuse to look down on his feet again. "Sasuke, are you alright you look pale." Naruto asked worriedly.

Sasuke gulped really hard wasn't he obvious? Obvious that he is afraid of heights. He cleared his throat, "Nope, I'm perfectly fine…"

"As you say so…Ah let's go I'm hungry let's eat dinner!" Naruto said while patting her protesting stomach. "You're eating again Sugar?" Sasuke teased while Naruto turned red, "Shut up don't call me Sugar!" it is a good thing that they are the only on there, she sighed in relief no one heard Sasuke called him Sugar.

Sasuke smirked, "Na, Sugar let's go and feed the monster inside your stomach." Naruto frowned, hitting his arm, "Ouch, that hurts you know."

"You deserve it!" Naruto said, leaving her infuriating boyfriend alone.

* * *

"So, see you tomorrow at School?" Sasuke said, they we're currently outside Naruto's house, thanks to the light from the post they can see each other. Naruto nodded, "Yep, I will see you tomorrow with Baby Sasuke, right Baby Sasuke?" she said, while Baby Sasuke licked her face happily. Naruto frowned when she notices that Sasuke is looking on her chest.

"Hey! Don't look at my chest you pervert!"

"I am not…but well, how I wish that I am Baby Sasuke right now." Sasuke said while Naruto blush, as she understood what he meant. "You're such a pervert!" instead of being offended Sasuke smirked, "Well, Yes I am pervert but only to you."

Naruto's face turned red as tomato, "Arg, I can't believe you!" Sasuke chuckled, "Just go inside…"

"No, I want to watch you go!"

"Just go inside will yah!" Sasuke said slightly pissed, opening the wooden gate shoving Naruto inside. "Hey wait! Don't push me!" Naruto protested as she nearly lost her balance.

"Just go inside!"

"Hai, master!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow Sasuke…" Naruto said as she was about to go inside Sasuke grab her arm, thank fully Baby Sasuke is still safe in her arms, "Sasuke what the—" She trailed off when she felt moisture against her lips.

_Sasuke is kissing her!_

_THUMP!_

His lips are so warm against hers, and she cannot help herself but to melt to his kisses. After seems like eternity, Sasuke broke the kiss he leaned his forehead on hers.

.

"_Maybe, someday we'll meet again…I love you…"_

_.  
_

"What did you said Sasuke I didn't hear you?" Sasuke smile as he touches her cheeks gently, "Good night…Naruto."

Naruto smiled back, "Good night too…See you tomorrow." As Naruto disappeared behind the door, Sasuke's smiling face turned serious, his raven locks covering his eyes.

.

"**Stop hiding now, I know all of you are there …"**

"Well, you're not that dumb not to realize that we're following you since this morning huh…" the boy said, as he appeared behind the bush with ten more men in black on his side.

"Kanou Aizawa."

"**Yes, I am back…and you're going to pay me with your life."**

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**YR: Okay, what just happen? Hahaha so how was that? Please leave a review!**

**

* * *

**

**OKAY TIME FOR TRIVIAL FACTS**

* * *

**Akita Inu- **Akita Inu is a breed of a dog, originated in Japan from Akita prefecture The breed stands anywhere from 60–66 cm (24–26 in) at the withers. Females weigh anywhere from 30–45 kg (70–100 lb) and males are 35–54 kg (75–119 lb). The Akita Inu comes in only five colors: Red, Fawn, Sesame, Brindle, and Pure White. All except white must have whitish hair on the sides of the muzzle, on the cheeks, the neck, chest, body and tail. Black masks, as seen in the American Akita, are not permitted in the Japanese Akita Inu

They are also loyal to their masters and playful to children.

**Inu means Dog**

**If you want to see the dog, then visit this website: http : / / www(dot)imagecows(dot)com / uploads / ed22 –AKITA % 20INU (dot) jpg**

**.  
**

**2010 Ferrari 599**- when I first saw this car, I was so amaze! I soo want this car so I like Sasuke to have this… if you want to take a look of this car visit this website and be awe with its prowess,

**http : / / image (dot) internetautoguide (dot) com / f /auto-news / 2010 - ferrari – 599 xx – sports – car – aimed – at –the - ferrari-599- gtb - fiorano- geneva / 15207692 + cr1 + re 0 +ar1 / 2010 – ferrari - 599xx – 700 hp – sports - car (dot) jpg**

**Ueno Zoo**- The **Ueno Zoo** (恩賜上野動物園, _Onshi Ueno D__ō__butsuen_**?**) is a zoo, managed by the Tokyo Metropolitan Government, and located in Taitō, Tokyo, Japan. It is Japan's oldest and most famous zoo, opened on March 20, 1882. It is a five-minute walk from the Park Exit of Ueno Station, with convenient access from Tokyo's public-transportation network. The Ueno Zoo Monorail, the first monorail in the country, connects the eastern and western parts of the zoo is located within Ueno Park, a large urban park that is home to several museums, a small amusement park, and other attractions.

**Tokyo Tower**- this is the appearance of Tokyo tower when Naruto and Sasuke visited the place. Visit this site **http : / / www (dot) stumblerz (dot) com / wp-content / uploads / 2008 / 08 / tokyotower _ 012 (dot) jpg**

**Look down window- **this is the picture of the look down window that Sasuke saw, it's really scary to look down that window… hahaha take a look of it! **http : / / en (dot) wikipedia (dot) org / wiki / File : Tokyo_Tower_look_down_window (dot) JPG**

**See you soon!  
**


	34. Book 4: Hide and Seek

**When the Playboy Fall in LOVE**

**Yuzuru Renge **

**

* * *

**

**YR:** Thanks for reviewing guys, you rules! _LMAO _okay so four more chapters to go folks and boom the ending =) Not all love stories has a happy ending right? Wait a minute where do I hear that saying again…

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything, but the plot and OC's are mine

* * *

**Book 4: Chapter 4**

**Hide and Seek**

**

* * *

**

**BAM!**

**.  
**

Sasuke collide at the wall hard, blood dripping down from his forehead and at the side of his lips, bruises on his handsome face are also visible it looks painful but Sasuke didn't say anything. He accepted all of their punches and kicks as if it didn't hurt him at all. Sasuke wince when he tried to move his arm. "_Damn, they broke my shoulder." _Sasuke cursed under his breath as he tries not to put pressure on his broken shoulder.

.

Sasuke look up when he heard Kanou chuckle darkly he was standing before him, his emerald eyes glaring back at his onyx eyes, he watch Kanou as he kneeled down before him grabbing a bunch of his hair pulling it with his scalp tightly with his hand, "So now Sasuke what do you feel? I will let you leave if you bow down before me and rub your face on the floor while saying how sorry you are to me and Tohru." Kanou said darkly pulling Sasuke's hair even more tightly and more painfully.

Sasuke smirk, "I'm not…I already told her how sorry I am to her, for all those years I already suffered because of all the things that I've done…" Kanou huffed in anger as he harshly let go of his hair, kicking Sasuke on his stomach, "Atonement? Atonement, I don't need it, Tohru didn't need any of it! To tell you the truth your life is not enough compensation…Tohru's life is more important than yours is but then she killed herself because of you!" he said sardonically, while Sasuke panted, he feels as if all the air on his lungs disappear because of the painful blow, droplets of blood dripping down his face mixing with his sweat. "You dare talk to me like that Uchiha! You have every night to think about what you've done, to suffer what you've done and after that I will kill you slowly and painfully." Kanou said, and then he turned to look at his men, "Tie him up and lock him on a room, guard him strictly because we're going to expect a few visitors _soon_."

"Yes sir."

"Kanou, even though I die…Tohru will never come back…"

Kanou look away, "I know that, but then if you die I could finally tell Tohru that I finally avenge her death."

* * *

..

That morning, Naruto is happily strolling at the gardens near the 3rd year building with Baby Sasuke on a leash, while waiting for Sasuke to come on their meeting place. Naruto groaned in boredom her stomach protested in hunger, "That damn pervert is late ne Baby Sasuke…"she said to her dog with a sigh while Baby Sasuke barked happily to her. "Oh, do you want to eat?"She asked, while Baby Sasuke wiggles his tails. "Oh well sorry Baby Sasuke but we need to wait for Sasuke okay? Good boy…"Naruto chuckles, while giving Baby Sasuke a pat on his head.

"NARUTO! NARUTO!" Naruto turned around, Yuki and Neji shouted as they approach Naruto, both out of breath. "Hey, what happen to you guys?" she asked cheerfully.

Neji cleared his throat being the first one to recover from all the running they have been through, "Naruto, its Sasuke." he said seriously.

"Ah, Sasuke? We planned to meet here last night he said we are going to eat lunch together but until now, he is not coming. So…" Naruto trailed off when Neji hold her shoulders, "Neji what the hell…"

"Naruto-chan, there's something happened…" Yuki said while gasping for air. Naruto turned to look at Yuki still have no clue what is going on. "What do you mean Yuki?"

"Listen Naruto something happened, Sasuke is missing…" this made Naruto's heart pound against her rib cage, her face become pale, her sapphire eyes widen in shock, the bentou that she was holding scattered on the floor. "Where's Sasuke?"

"We don't know but Shinn said Sasuke called him last night, he didn't say anything but he said he heard voices at the background. They we're forcing Sasuke to go with them."

"Last— night…" Naruto stuttered, _So, that's why Sasuke's acting weird last night…"_

"_Maybe, someday we'll meet again…"_

"_So, that's why he said those weird things to me! So that's why he bought Baby Sasuke…"_ Naruto thought as tears slowly stream down her cheeks.

"Naruto-chan…"

"Where is Shinn?" Naruto asked suddenly, she turned to look at Yuki and Neji, "WHAT! JUST ANSWER ME!"

"He is currently talking to Nozomi…"

* * *

"Answer me Nozomi where is Sasuke." Shinn demanded, his eyes telling her that he is serious. She tried to get out of his hold but it did not bunged. "I already told you I don't know! I really don't know where is him okay!" Nozomi said, her face flush in anger, how dare him accuse her from things she do not even do! "I'm serious Nozomi."

"Where. Is. Sasuke." Shinn said dangerously, his crimson eyes blazing in anger. "I said. I. don't. know!" Nozomi said once again pushing Shinn as hard as she could.

"Shinn!" Yuki called out, the trio looks at Nozomi and Shinn. "Nozomi-san please tell us where is Sasuke! I beg you…"

Nozomi snorted, "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW…How many times do I have to tell you that I don't know! And even I know where is him I will not tell you!"

"I don't think you understand." Neji said grimly, this get the attention of the two except for Yuki and Shinn. "Sasuke is in danger, who knows what Kanou Aizawa will do to Sasuke."

Naruto frowned in confusion, "Who is Kanou Aizawa, Neji?"

"He is Tohru's older brother; he already did three years ago. Moreover, he nearly succeeded to kill Sasuke back then…we're lucky enough to save him in time." Yuki said seriously, surprising Naruto. This is the first time she witness Yuki this serious.

"_Kanou what are you doing!"_

"I have to go." Nozomi said she was about to go when Shinn grab her arm pulling her back, "Let go of me!" She growled angrily, grabbing some attention from the other students loitering at the hallway.

"You know something Nozomi just please tell us…this is not just for us or Naruto. This is for Sasuke's safety. You also don't want him die don't you." Shinn said as he slowly let go of her arm.

"Please Nozomi…I'm begging you…" Naruto pleaded, while holding Baby Sasuke tightly against her chest. It was as if the young animal could feel his owner's grief and let out a crying sound. Nozomi sighed, "Okay, then but don't think that we will get along."

.

"Thank you…thank you so much…"

..

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**YR: Yay, Shinn, Naruto, Yuki, Neji and Nozomi are now join forces to save Sasuke! but there's still a tension between the two girls.**

**What will happen to Sasuke?**

**What will Kanou do to him?**

**Sasuke will die.**

**Stay tune for more!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	35. Book 4: The Aftermath

**YR: I am soo happy and sad at the same time, Happy because I finally finished writing a story talk about how proud I am to myself right now. However, I am also sad because I ended another great story. Please read and enjoy! I love you all and thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed and support this story and me until the very end. =) There's some scenes is familiar I got it from my other story.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Shinn Asuka is from Gundam SEED Destiny, Yukinojo Toyama is from Wallflower, but I do own the OC's and the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Book 4: Chapter 5**

**The Aftermath**

**(Rewrite)  
**

**

* * *

**

"Maybe this is it…I really have to say good bye…" Sasuke thought eyes facing the empty space he feels really weak and heavy he is trying his hardest to be strong but his strength slowly drifting away his eyesight are getting blurry. He close is eyes maybe this is it…this is the compensation he needs to do just to be forgiven._ "I know Shinn will take care of Naruto so I don't have to worry." _ One of the men saw Sasuke's smile and frown in distaste.

"What so funny…why your smiling Uchiha!" he said with a disgust on his face, he also detest Sasuke because of what he had done to his boss's sister. "It's not of your business." Even in a tight situation Sasuke have this coolness tone on his voice.

"You punk!" the man is about to give him a painful blow but then he came flying at the other side of the room knocking him out. After that, Sasuke could hear a struggle outside, something colliding against the wall. "No one hurts my friends and if you cross the line I will kill you." Sasuke turn to look up his frown turned to smile, "Shinn what are you doing here!"

Shinn wave his hands on Sasuke with a smile, "Well was that your way saying thank you to me?" The crimson eye lad said with a smile on his face "Where's everybody?"

"Outside, fighting." Shinn quickly answered while untying the ropes on Sasuke's hands. "Careful they broke my shoulder." Shinn inspected his shoulder, eyes widen, "its swollen Sasuke quick we need to get out of here." Shinn said hooking Sasuke's right arm on his shoulders lifting up carefully not to cause any more damage.

"Sasuke! Thank god your still…

"Yeah, I'm still Neji…" Neji trailed off, giving Shinn a-what-happen-here-look

"I will tell you later…"

"This is weird…there's only two person guarding you Sasuke and when we sneak inside its empty."

Sasuke agreed mentally, _"This is no good…but I'm sure Naruto is alright if Nozomi is not close to her."_

"Where's Yuki?"

"He's with Naruto and Nozomi." Sasuke's eyes widen-say what!

"Why did you let her alone with that girl?" Sasuke said in anger trying to get away from Shinn's grasp. "Hey watch it Sasuke you're injured!"

"No way…Don't you know that Nozomi is Kanou's ally! They plan this." Sasuke revealed, "Dont worry she helped us find this place."

* * *

Yuki sighed in relief as he ended the call Neji just told him that they already infiltrated the hide out and they are already trying to sneak out of the warehouse. It is about time to leave the place, because staying at this place making his wits go crazy. "Yuki…"

"Don't worry Naruto-chan Neji said they are trying to sneak Sasuke out of the warehouse."

Naruto felt relieve she can finally breathe the tension is driving her crazy but now that she knows that Sasuke will be alright she will be okay. Everything is going to be okay she hope at least "Don't be happy yet Kanou is dangerous enemy you don't know him. He is not gonna let this slide easily."

"Nozomi-chan?"

Yuki frowned in disagreement, "We're not gonna let Kanou win he's going down once and for all." Nozomi scoffed Yuki is really naïve he do not understand their situation at all, "You don't know what you're saying."

"I know- I, you just don't believe what friendship could do!"

"Friendship? Just wait and see what friendship could do to you once you realize this mistake that you and you're so called friends doing." Nozomi said with full of sarcasm. Yuki's eyes widen, this is not the Nozomi he knows back when they are little kids. Just whom is this person standing before him?

"No- Nozomi are- yo- you—

"Yuki! Naruto!" Naruto and Yuki turned to look at the direction of the voice; Naruto's eyes widen tears drip down her tan skin. "Sasuke!" Naruto gasp and run towards her boyfriend. Shinn and Neji let Sasuke stand up on his own for a while so he could talk to Naruto.

"I am so worried Sasuke…I am so- so scared that I will lose you." Naruto said sobbing on Sasuke's chest hugging him tightly against her. Sasuke smiled and hug her back ignoring the pain he was feeling, "I am so sorry I worried you. I promise I will not make you cry again."

Naruto cried really her tears wet his shirt, "I- I will not let you cry I want you to be happy Naruto." Naruto look up her sapphire eyes meets his obsidian eyes she could see his eyes there is pain and sadness on it she closed her eyes and as she could feel Sasuke's wipe the tears at the side of her eyes.

"Sasuke, I-"

Sasuke smiled and he put one finger on her lips stopping her from talking, "**Save it**…just promise me that no matter what happens you'll be okay, I want you to be happy even without- me"

Naruto frown in confusion tears streaming down her face, "Sasuke what are you saying, I- I can't— " she doesn't have a chance to continue her words when Sasuke fainted on her.

"Sasu- Sasuke!"

With that, her world broke apart.

"There's too much blood!"

"He's head is bleeding!"

"Call the ambulance quick!"

* * *

"Shinn, what the hell happened!" Itachi said worriedly when he saw his bloodstained arms and clothes. "Ita- itachi sorry we didn't—its my fault…" Shinn said as he put his two hands on his hair frustration and anger overwhelming his senses.

"It's not your fault it was his fault." Itachi said when he saw Nozomi his anger rush on his senses, all of his love evaporated for this girl, knowing all what she did to his brother, "What the hell are you doing here Nozomi."

"What! I helped them!"

"You **_helped_** Aizawa! You did this to Sasuke!" he said enrage hitting the wall beside Nozomi's face.

"Sasuke…I- please save him please!" Naruto said sobbing on Yuki's chest that is comforting her.

"What is happening here?" all eyes turned to look at the new comer it was, "Father…" Itachi said in surprise he did not expect that their father is actually here. – How the hell did he know about Sasuke?

"What hell of a fight your brother was involved with again?"

"Father…"

"Uncle" Neji said being the first one to recover from shock

"What are you doing here father."

"This is trouble…" Yuki muttered under his breath while Naruto's eyes widen, "_That man is Sasuke's father."_

Itachi hissed if their father is here that only means one thing it means hell, with that they noticed that the doctors and nurses were panicking.

"What's happening doctor?" Shinn asked

"Sasuke-sama, there's a problem Asuka-sama we're trying to revive him.

"It can't be true…"

Naruto gasped, "No!"

"No…Sasuke…I won't let you go! I will not!

"_**YOU CANNOT DIE!"**_

"He lost too much blood he was bleeding for days we need a donor." The doctor said, "What type of blood he needed?" Fugaku asked the doctor, it was not surprising that he do not know what blood type his son has, it was like he dont really care about Sasuke. "He needs type AB."

* * *

**(A/N: I don't know what Sasuke's blood type so as Naruto so to go along with the story I will make Sasuke and Naruto's blood type AB.)**

**

* * *

**

"I will donate my blood, I'm type AB!" Naruto claimed detaching herself from Yuki, this is the time when Fugaku noticed her presence and He frowned in disagreement

They all watch as the doctors and nurse try all their best to save Sasuke from his impending death. The Nurses putting all the oxygen on Sasuke. While the doctor attaching the Fabricator on his chest giving him enough of electric shock to wake the nerves inside Sasuke's body to bring him to life.

At first Sasuke's heart monitor is about to flat line but after a minutes of trying to save him miraculously his heartbeat comes back.

"_We have a heart beat!"_ The doctor shouted. "All we need to do is to find a donor."

The other doctor approaches the head, "We already have the donor." He said as he pointed on Naruto's direction.

Fugaku approaches the doctors after the breath-taking moment that just happened, "Is my son will be alright? Is he safe now for good?" The older Uchiha asked the doctor.

The doctor shook his head, "I don't know Uchiha-sama he's head has lot of laceration and we do believe that he does have a serious concussion I'm sorry I can't guarantee your son's state for now. For now he is stabled but we don't know for how long now if you excuse me." The doctor said leaving them outside the ICU.

"_**Sasuke-sama is currently in state of being comatose; we don't know when he will wake up. So right now, all we can do is pray…"**_

"_**Pray for a miracle…"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Three months passed since the incident and Sasuke's condition was gotten better, Naruto had donate her blood to Sasuke that made him survive but because of his head trauma he was left comatose. It was painful for her to see him like this but she cannot do about it and just look at him helpless. However, she didn't even lose hope, she is always there, every day after classes taking care of him holding his hands to hers hoping that he would wake up one day. That she is the first one to see his eyes; once more.

"Sasuke, its almost New Year let's celebrate it together… but don't worry about Shinn and the others they said they would go here after their families celebration. This is our first New Year together Sasuke…I am so happy." Naruto said holding his hands to hers putting it on her cheeks to warm his cold hand. She looks at her wristwatch, "I have a gift for you Sasuke…a very special one." Naruto said with a smile.

"We're having a baby… I'm 10 weeks pregnant wasn't that a good news?" Naruto said with a smile, "After you go out of the hospital I will help you to study…and cope up with our lessons in school."

"And by the way baby Sasuke is getting bigger now, but I'm sad that he can't visit you here."

"Naruto-chan, Happy New Year!" Naruto turned around it was Yuki, Neji and Shinn entering the room armed with gifts, cake and trumpet.

"Guys…what are you doing here? I thought…"

"Na, corporate party in New Year with our family is so boring.." Neji said as he put down the plastic of beer over the table. "And for the fact that we cannot leave the two of you alone this New Year." Yuki said with a wink.

"So how's Sasuke?" Shinn said as he sat beside Naruto.

"The doctor said Sasuke is getting better." Naruto hold herself up to tell Shinn and the others that she was pregnant she want to tell them after Sasuke wakes up. "You looks so happy Naruto may I know why?" Neji said as he nudges her arm playfully. "I am so happy because you're all here."

"Na, I hope Sasuke wakes up I already wanna tell him that Machiko-chan is coming next month I can't hardly wait." Neji smirk, "Well, it's too obvious Yuki." Yuki blush in embarrassment, "Stop teasing me already Neji!"

"Stop it guys remembers we're here to celebrate New Year and be happy not to argue." Shinn said in hopes to stop the tension between Yuki and Neji.

"I am so happy that we are all complete." Naruto said with tears

"I am so happy."

"Aw, we are too! We're here to make up about Christmas we missed."

They are so work up to one another that they didn't notice Sasuke's finger move, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes that are when he notices his surrounding is full of white color.

Their attention is catch when they heard a groan they all turn around only to see Sasuke eyes open his eyes shows nothing its pure blank.

"SASUKE!"

"Finally your- your awake!"

"This is cool! Sasuke are you alright!"

Yuki and Neji started to fuss at their friend while Sasuke just look at them blankly, Shinn and Naruto are too surprise to say something…

They are completely surprise, slowly tears start to drip down Naruto's cheeks, and she cannot believe what is happening…was this true? Sasuke…

...

.

_Sasuke is…_

_Already _

_Awake…_

_..._

_..  
_

"Sasuke…thank god…you're- I'm so happy I-"

"Dare?- "

"Sasuke?"

"Who- who are you?" Naruto is stunned; everybody is stunned what is happening?

"Sasuke, it's us…its Naruto…don't you remember?" Shinn said as he went to his best friend's side. Sasuke stared at them in confusion, "Who- who are you?" he asked Shinn.

Shinn's eyes widen, "Sasuke what are you"

Thinking that Sasuke is just acting clueless Neji laugh, "Stop pretending Sasuke, I bet you will ask next what your name is."

"Neji! Stop being sarcastic Sasuke just woke up!" Yuki protested, well Neji's word triggered something on Sasuke's mind, "What- what is- what is my name? What is my name! - Where am I? I don't— I can't remember anything!"

"Why can't I move my legs? Aah what is happening?" Sasuke said with anguish, while Naruto, Shinn, Neji and Yuki look horrified.

"What- happened?"

_**"Save it…just promise me that no matter what happens you'll be okay, I want you to be happy even without- me"**_

_._

_

* * *

_

**YR: Thanks to all who reviewed, and I hope you enjoyed reading! Moreover, if you people want a sequel just leave a review!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers I may not always reply on your reviews, I have reason's I am busy but I read all the reviews and that inspires me to update always and continue writing this story. I am so happy! This is eleven pages and I am so tired but yet I am so proud of myself. Hahaha I will get some beta to fix my mistakes eventually so don't get angry at me! peace! **


End file.
